Déclaration et conséquences
by kaneda26
Summary: Hiei veut déclarer son amour à Kurama. Mais avec l'aide de Yusuke et de Botan, c'est mal barré! Ca y'est, le chapitre 12 est là! Voilà, c'est fini!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Déclaration et conséquences

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Bon, c'est ma quatrième fic sur yu yu et y'a pas grand monde qui me laisse des reviews. Alors, soyez compatissant, laissez-en !

Note2: Pour ceux qui aime mes fics (sont pas nombreux mais bon). Allez voir aussi ma fic sur X de Clamp!

Chapitre un :

Il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un crétin qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Cet abruti de Kuwabara se foutait toujours de sa gueule parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à la vie des humains. Et alors, est-ce que ce stupide ningen connaissait quoi que ce soit de la vie des yohkais à part le peu qu'il avait vu.

Le makai, son absence de règles et de lois, était difficile à comprendre. Tout ne se limitait pas à la force bien que ce fut une bonne chose de ne pas en manquer. Il n'était pas aussi fin stratège que Kurama qui comprenait le fonctionnement des différentes factions de monstres et pouvait même prédire les combats et ce qui en découlerait.

Mais Hiei avait réussi à survivre dans ce monde fait de violence, même quand son œil de Jagan lui avait été greffé, le diminuant physiquement, il avait réussi à survivre parce qu'il connaissait le makai, qu'il savait quel coin éviter dans son état et quelles étaient les alliances mis en place, celles qui se défaisaient. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rapproché d'un groupe hormis celui d'Urameshi, il savait très bien quelle groupement de monstres pouvaient lui être favorable ou non. Si il devait les éviter ou si sa renommée suffirait à le laisser en paix.

Et on disait qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il n'aurait pas donné trois jours à Kuwabara si celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans le makai seul, avant qu'Enki n'édicte des lois de protection des humains.

Même maintenant, ces règles n'étaient pas toujours respectées et c'était à lui, Hiei, de se charger à ce que certains démons n'attaquent pas les humains et à rapatrier les imbéciles qui tombaient dans le makai.

Mais voilà, il était toujours, aux yeux de ses amis, qu'un attardé ne comprenant rien au ningenkai.

Tout ça parce que la dernière fois, il n'avait pas compris que la machine qui émettait des ondes bizarres n'était en fait qu'un appareil servant à réchauffer des plats et qu'il l'avait trancher en deux.

Kurama et Yusuke avaient lâché leurs boîtes contenant de la nourriture pour se jeter sur lui et l'emmener loin du magasin. Kuwabara, avec sa sensibilité décuplée, avait fait croire au mec que la machine venait d'exploser d'elle-même avant de se carapater vite fait.

Et il s'était fait engueuler ! Lui ! Il se rappela le ton de Kurama, pas méchant, Kurama n'est jamais méchant, mais un peu déçu.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça , Hiei ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? poursuivit Yusuke. J'avais la dalle, moi. Et mon plat était presque chaud.

-Ras le bol de réparer les conneries de ce mec ! fit Kuwabara en arrivant. Qu'est-ce qui t'avais fait ce micro-ondes ? Y t'a regardé de travers ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je t'ai rien demandé !

-Ouais, c'est ça, merci mon chien, hein ? N'empêche que t'aurais fait quoi si le patron t'avait vu ? »

Hiei avait soutenu le regard de Kuwabara avec colère. Et ce dernier eut une idée très nette de ce que Hiei aurait pu faire.

« Pourquoi on se promène avec ce psychopathe tueur de micro-ondes, vous pouvez me le dire ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Je vais pas seulement tuer vos stupides machines…, dit Hiei avec un sourire méchant.

-Bon allez, ça suffit, dit Kurama que ces disputes fatiguait. On se trouve un autre endroit pour manger et l'affaire est reglée.

-Je n'ai plus faim, s'écria Hiei en disparaissant. »

Non, il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était qu'une machine. Mais dans le makai, quand quelqu'un émettait ce genre d'ondes, ce n'était pas bon signe. Et il avait réagi d'instinct.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment Kurama, habitué au makai, n'avait pas senti que les ondes étaient bizarres. Et Yusuke, un descendant des mazoku, n'avait rien senti non plus.

Sans doute que cela était normal pour eux.

C'était vrai qu'il avait du mal à comprendre le monde des humains, mais il n'y avait pas grandi, c'était logique qu'il ne connaisse pas tout.

D'une part, il se demandait pourquoi il persistait à aller dans un monde où un, il ne pigeait pas tout ou alors après coup, deux, on n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que son comportement était celui d'un barbare dégénéré ?

D'autre part, il savait très bien pourquoi il y allait. Parce que ses amis y étaient. Enfin, son ami, son seul ami. Il pouvait à la limite considérer Yusuke comme un ami mais il aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que d'admettre que Kuwabara était aussi un de ses amis.

Mais Kurama, c'était différent. Il l'aimait bien. C'était vraiment un ami.

Les autres avaient beau penser qu'il était aussi froid que ses flammes étaient brûlantes, il savait très bien ce qu'était l'amitié.

C'était ce sentiment qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds lorsque Kurama ou Yukina étaient en danger, qui le poussait à agir.

D'ailleurs, il avait la sensation que depuis quelques temps, ce sentiment s'était modifié envers Kurama. Ce sentiment avait lentement glissé vers quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il y avait réfléchi quelques temps.

Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer en voyant Kurama, quand celui-ci lui souriait, il ressentait une joie indescriptible. Et il avait envie de rester près du yohko, d'être plus proche de lui. De le prendre dans ses bras et même, il le désirait.

Il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait reconnu ce sentiment parce qu'il était présent dans sa tête, dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Dans son cœur, il y a de l'amour et même si Hiei n'en avait jamais reçu ou donné lui-même, il avait vu quelques exemples de ce qu'était.

Au début, il s'était demandé : pourquoi Kurama ? Ce dernier n'avait jamais agi de façon à lui faire éprouver ces sentiments là. Il était toujours gentil, mais il était gentil avec tout le monde. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Kurama était toujours là pour lui, était dôté d'une patience redoutable, et Hiei avait confiance en lui. Et il était si beau. Ces cheveux rouges, ces yeux verts, la peau pale, douce. Enfin, il l'imaginait douce parce qu'il n'avait jamais touché Kurama, du moins pas de manière à sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Il était amoureux. Il en était sûr. Ce sentiment différait de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Mukuro. Il était devenu l'amant de Mukuro quelques temps après le tournoi.

Quand il lui avait offert ce vendeur d'esclaves entravé dans une plante pour son anniversaire, il savait que son geste pouvait avoir une autre signification. Il voulait juste la libérer, parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était forte et fragile à la fois. Il avait voulu laisser éclater cette force. Et il y avait réussi. Grâce à son cadeau, Mukuro était devenue plus forte, d'une force ferme et paisible à la fois. Et il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à s'entraîner avec elle, jusqu'à ce que ces entraînements amènent une autre sorte de plaisir qu'il appréciait tout autant.

Même si il aimait ces petits jeux avec Mukuro, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour entre eux.

Il y avait un puissant respect dues à leurs forces et un désir tout aussi puissant. Le désir de conquérir cette force, de la faire sienne.

Mais maintenant, Hiei voulait autre chose que ce plaisir purement physique. Et il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir de Mukuro. Il n'y avait pas eu de dispute. Ils ne s'étaient même pas séparés puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Dans leur cas, le sexe était un loisir, un amusement qui différait un peu des combats. Et il n'y avait aucune règle qui régissait ce loisir. Il savait que Mukuro couchait aussi avec Shiguré et cela lui était égal.

Il s'était peu à peu détaché de Mukuro sans que cela n'entraine aucune conséquence dans leur relation.

Pour agir avec Kurama, il avait besoin de réponses sur la façon de faire des humains.

D'habitude, dans ce genre de circonstances, il allait interroger Kurama. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas. Et il se demandait bien à qui il allait pouvoir s'adresser. Il aurait aimé que Genkai soit encore en vie. Au moins, celle-ci ne se serait pas foutu de sa gueule, il le savait. Mais elle n'était plus là. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider était Yusuke.

Il hésitait depuis plusieurs mois à aller voir le détective pour lui demander des renseignements. Il se doutait bien que Yusuke n'aurait pas la même patience que Kurama pour lui expliquer les choses, et qu'il se foutrait de sa gueule, ça il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Il se résigna, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-----

« Hiei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Yusuke. » Il venait juste de sortir de cours et avait remarqué le petit jaganshi qui attendait patiemment devant la fac. C'était si étonnant de voir le démon juché sur un mur, sans prêter attention aux étudiants qui le dévisageaient. Enfin, surtout les étudiantes. Après s'être adressé à Hiei, Yusuke eut la surprise de voir ses camarades de classes féminines se masser autour de lui et de Hiei qui était descendu de son promontoire.

« C'est ton petit frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es en primaire, c'est ça ?

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est timide ! »

Yusuke eut peur que Hiei ne les carbonise toutes dans la seconde mais le petit démon leva des yeux paisibles vers les jeunes femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à dire qu'il était mignon ? Ce n'était certainement pas un mot qu'il aurait utilisé pour qualifier Hiei. Et puis, il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Malgré son accoutrement bizarre, Hiei était tout simplement beau. Il n'y avait bien que les filles pour remarquer ce genre de truc. Avec ses cheveux rebelles et ses grands yeux en amandes, il avait quelque chose d'attirant.

Yusuke tira Hiei du petit groupe en ronchonnant un « vous allez lui foutre la paix ! » et le traîna dans la rue.

« T'as vu ? fit Hiei avec un grand sourire. Elles m'ont donné du chocolat ! » Il lui montra trois petits paquets de sucreries que les filles lui avaient offert.

« Je devrais venir plus souvent, dit Hiei. Pourquoi elles ont fait ça, à ton avis ? »

Yusuke hésita entre le fou rire et la jalousie. Aucune fille de sa classe ne lui avait jamais filé le moindre truc alors qu'en trois minutes, Hiei était devenu le tombeur de ses dames.

Mais Hiei n'avait pas compris.

« Elles t'ont trouvé mignon alors elles ont voulu te faire plaisir.

-Ah, c'est comme ça que ça marche, ici. Bah, j'aime bien. Euh, attends… Mignon ? »

Cette fois-ci, Yusuke éclata de rire. Si lui n'avait pas remarqué que Hiei était plutôt joli garçon, le premier concerné ne le savait pas mieux que lui.

Hiei se dit que ça démarrait plutôt mal si Yusuke se moquait de lui dès le départ. Mais il était venu exprès et n'allait pas s'en aller maintenant. Il suivit donc Yusuke juqu'à son petit resto de ramen.

Laissant celui-ci commencer à mettre tout en place pour les clients de ce soir et mettre en route sa tambouille, Hiei s'assit sur le comptoir, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

« Y'a une raison pour que tu sois là ou tu voulais juste bouffer gratis comme d'habitude ? demanda Yusuke tout en travaillant. »

Hiei resta un moment silencieux. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole :

« Bon, j'ai des trucs à te demander. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, si tu te marres, tu es mort !

-Waow, c'est serieux, on dirait. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème dans le makai ?

-Nan.

-Quoi alors ? »

Hiei prit encore quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Je te pose des questions. Tu me réponds clairement, ok ?

-Ca marche.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce monde pour se déclarer ?

-Déclarer quoi ?

-Heu… Tu sais, enfin… Pour dire à l'autre qu'on l'aime bien. Enfin, qu'on l'aime tout court. »

Yusuke faillit faire tomber la grosse marmite qu'il tenait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Pour Mukuro ?

-Hn. Non. Dans le makai, je sais comment on fait. On offre la tête d'un ennemi ou un trésor, un truc de ce genre. Enfin, dans la version la plus civilisée. »

Yusuke se prit la marmite sur le pied.

« Tu veux dire que tu es tombée amoureux d'une fille humaine ? »

Hiei tiqua. Pourquoi Yusuke avait-il automatiquement pensé que c'était une fille ?

« Nan, répondit-il. C'est juste par curiosité. Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait, si y'avait des règles, des coutumes. »

Yusuke ramassa la marmite et se massa le pied. Ce genre de conversation n'était pas vraiment son fort. Pour expliquer les choses à Hiei, il y avait Kurama. Où était-il, ce foutu kistuné ? Sans doute encore en train de bosser comme un bon petit élève et n'ayant pas le temps de répondre aux questions de Hiei. Et c'était à lui de s'y coller.

« D'accord, dit Yusuke en expirant lentement. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais fous pas le feu à ma boutique si tu comprends pas.

-Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ? demanda Hiei, énervé. Je ne suis pas idiot !

-Je sais, je sais, calma Yusuke. C'est moi qui risque de pas être très clair sur le sujet. Bon, alors, chez les humains, quand on tombe amoureux, il y a plusieurs solutions. On peut aller dire à la fille qu'on l'aime, directement. Enfin, en y mettant les formes.

-Quelles formes ? »

Yusuke ferma les yeux une seconde. Ca allait vraiment être plus difficile que prévu.

« Et bien, on dit des trucs gentils, qu'on la trouve belle, qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans elle, etc… et on lui demande si elle veut bien devenir sa petite amie.»

Ca, Hiei comprit. Il trouvait Kurama très beau et même s'il pouvait vivre sans lui, il avait envie d'être avec lui. Le terme petite amie correspondait à amoureux. Il suivait.

« Et après ?

-Et bien après, la fille répond.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, ça dépend. Soit elle dit oui, soit elle dit non.

-Et comment on sait ce qu'elle va dire ?

-C'est ça le challenge, on n'en sait rien ! »

Hiei ouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas savoir ?

-En fait, on peut deviner, mais on ne peut pas être sur à cent pour cent. Si elle est sympa avec toi, que vous passez du temps ensemble, alors il y a plus de chance que ce soit oui. Mais ce n'est pas sur. Elle peut te dire que t'es juste un ami et que y'a pas autre chose.

-Et les autres solutions ? demanda Hiei.

-Les autres… Ah oui. Et bien, on peut offrir un cadeau. C'est un peu plus romantique.

-Ca veut dire quoi, romantique ?

-Que c'est plus… chaleureux. On offre quelque chose qui fait vraiment plaisir. Comme ça, la fille sait qu'on tient à elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on offre ?

-Des fleurs, un bijou, des chocolats. Le choix est assez vaste, ça dépend de la personne. »

Hiei grogna. Des fleurs, Kurama pouvait en créer à la douzaine, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de bien à lui offrir des plantes. Le bijou ou les chocolats, c'était une bonne idée.

« Les filles de tout à l'heure, elles m'ont donné du chocolat. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour la même raison, dit-il.

-C'est vrai. C'était un geste désintéressée.

-Bon, fit Hiei que ces réponses commençaient à éclairer. Que se passe t-il si la personne dit non ?

-Et bien, c'est non. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Pourquoi ? »

Yusuke, assailli de ces pourquoi et de ces comment auquel il avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre, ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer, c'est tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors de ce qu'on a… dans le cœur ?

-On fait avec. On guérit et on oublie.

-Comme pour toi et Keiko ? »

Yusuke regarda le jaganshi avec un regard noir. Cherchait-il à le faire souffrir ? Mais non, la question était tout bonnement aussi innocente que le reste.

« Oui. Quand elle m'a quitté, j'ai du mettre mes sentiments de côté. Elle ne m'aimait plus alors voilà, c'est des choses qui arrivent.

-Et tu as offert un cadeau à Botan ?

-Houlà, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Botan et moi, ça s'est fait tout seul, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. »

Hiei haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on se connaissait depuis un moment, alors on était proche. Et puis, voilà, l'amitié s'est transformé en amour. Ca aussi, ça arrive. »

Hiei comprenait bien ce sentiment puisque c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait.

« L'amitié se transforme toujours en amour ? demanda t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, Yusuke se dit qu'il était vraiment trop mauvais dans le rôle du prof et que Hiei était un très très mauvais élève.

« Mais non enfin ! J'veux dire, t'es mon pote, mais ça ne viendrait pas à l'esprit de sortir avec toi !

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

Yusuke se sentit mal tout à coup. Est-ce que toutes ces questions avaient un but ? Est-ce que Hiei cherchait à déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un ? Et est-ce que ce quelqu'un, c'est lui ?

« Parce que t'es un mec !

-Ah, dans le monde des humains, les mecs n'aiment que les filles et inversement.

-En général, c'est comme ça que ça se passe, répondit Yusuke avec soulagement. » La question était tout simplement théorique.

« Mais bon, y'a aussi des mecs qui aiment les mecs, des filles qui aiment les filles et d'autres qui aiment les deux. C'est une question de goût.

-Ah, dit Hiei, complètement paumé à présent. » Si il existait des hommes qui aimaient les hommes, pourquoi Yusuke semblait dire que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

« T'as d'autres questions ou c'est fini ? Parce que les clients ne vont pas tarder à se pointer. »

Hiei réfléchit encore. Il avait bien compris certains points du problème mais le reste lui échappait quelque peu.

« Bah, non, c'est bon. Salut. » Hiei disparut rapidement.

Yusuke s'épongea le front en pensant « l'aurait pu dire merci, le nabot ». Cette conversation l'avait plus épuisé qu'un combat. Et c'était si étrange de la part du démon de poser de telles questions. Avait-il quelqu'un en vue ? S'il s'était posé la question la veille, il aurait rigolé. Hiei amoureux, c'était tout simplement impossible. Et d'une fille humaine en plus ? Il aurait réagi à la Kuwabara : est-ce qu'une fille saine d'esprit pouvait seulement ne pas s'enfuir en courant en voyant Hiei ? Mais après ce qu'il avait vu devant la fac, il devait admettre que Hiei avait du succès et que des filles devaient certainement se montrer sympas avec lui tant qu'il ne dégainait pas son sabre ou qu'il ne foutait pas le feu à quelque chose.

Et apparemment, l'une d'entre elles avaient réussi à toucher Hiei.

Cette discussion l'avait rendu perplexe. Quand Kurama passa pour le voir et manger un bol de ramen, il se décida à lui en parler. Après tout, c'était lui le spécialiste en ce qui concernait Hiei.

« Hiei est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Tu l'as raté de peu, d'ailleurs ?

-Ah, il aurait pu venir me voir, moi aussi.

-Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré.

-Pourquoi ? Il a pas cramé ton resto apparemment.

-J'aurais préféré ça aussi. Il m'a questionné pendant au moins une heure. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. »

Kurama eut un regard surpris. Hiei qui posait des questions, pendant une heure en plus, alors que sa conversation se limitait en général à « hn » , « tu veux mourir » ou « je fais ce que je veux ».

Kurama regarda Yusuke qui semblait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

-Il voulait savoir comment fonctionnait les relations amoureuses dans le ningenkai. »

Kurama éclata de rire. Il avait l'habitude d'expliquer certaines coutumes à Hiei. Même si celui-ci les trouvait la plupart du temps complètement débiles, comme le fait de décorer un arbre à date fixe. Et il usait de mots que le jaganshi pouvait comprendre, faisant des comparaisons avec ce qui se passait dans le makai, notant les ressemblances et les différences qui existait entre les deux mondes. Il ne s'étonnait pas des questions de Hiei parce qu'il savait très bien combien le makai était éloigné du monde des humains.

« Et t'as pu lui répondre ? demanda t-il, amusé.

-J'en sais rien du tout. S'il revient me casser la gueule parce qu'il s'est pris un râteau, ça voudra dire que c'était pas clair du tout.

-Il voulait avouer son amour à une fille ? demanda Kurama, étonné à présent.

-Ben, il l'a pas dit mais je suis pas idiot, à mon avis, il est amoureux., dit Yusuke observant la réaction de Kurama.

-Et bien, c'est une bonne chose pour lui. Du moins si l'élue de son cœur répond positivement.

-Ca a pas l'air de t'étonner outre mesure. Moi, je suis encore sous le choc.

-Pourquoi Hiei n'aurait pas le droit de tomber amoureux lui aussi ? demanda Kurama. »

Yusuke fit la grimace.

« S'il te plait, évite les pourquoi et les comment dans tes questions. Au moins pour quelques jours. En fait, je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas le droit. C'est juste étrange de la part de Hiei. »

Kurama haussa les épaules.

« Il a beau être un démon, il a des émotions lui aussi.

-Hum. Kurama, comment ça se passe dans le makai ?

-Pourquoi ? Botan ne te suffit plus ? T'as trouvé une charmante yohkai ?

-Ouais, fous toi de ma gueule ! C'est simplement que je croyais que c'était pareil dans le makai.

-Non, il y a des grandes différences. D'abord, on ne parle pas d'amour. Du moins, pas souvent. Et il n'y a pas de règles définies. Chacun peut agir comme bon lui semble. Et ça comprends toute la violence que peut engendrer ce genre de comportement. Si on ne veut pas avoir à souffrir du désir de l'autre, mieux vaut être sacrement fort.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui, dit Kurama tristement. C'est comme ici mais en pire. Je te dis pas le nombre de types que j'ai envoyé dans l'autre monde simplement parce qu'ils voulaient se faire un yohko.

-Des types ?

-Oui. Y'a bien sur une distinction entre les sexes mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ensuite, il n'y a que peu de notion de couple ou de fidélité. Je ne dis pas que ça n'existe pas, mais c'est rare.

-Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

-Y'en a. Quelquefois. Ca répond à tes questions ?

-Ouais…, fit Yusuke. Mais je suis toujours pas sur que j'ai répondu aux questions de Hiei.

-Je me demande quand même pourquoi il est venu te parler à toi, dit Kurama. J'avais du temps aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu lui expliquer.

-Attends deux minutes ! Il est pas venu te voir ? Je croyais qu'il s'était rabattu sur moi parce que t'avais pas le temps justement ! Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu te l'envoyer au lieu de me le coltiner !

-Peut-être qu'il pensait que tu saurais mieux répondre à ses questions parce que tu as Botan. Il devait se dire que j'étais mal placé pour répondre puisque je suis célibataire.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, quand est-ce que tu te trouves une fille sympa ?

-Et je lui dis quoi ? Salut, j'appelle Shunichi Minamino mais bon, je suis aussi un yohko appelé Kurama. T'inquiètes pas, c'est normal que je me transforme de temps en temps, tiens j't'ai apporté des bonbons ? C'était déjà suffisamment difficile quand je vivais encore chez ma mère. J'ai failli me transformer parce que je sentais des yohkais dans mon périmètre, ça arrive assez souvent depuis que la circulation entre les ténèbres et le monde des humains est libre.

-Tu peux en trouver une qui t'acceptes comme tu es. Y'a pas une meuf qui résisterait en te voyant en yohko.

-Ben voyons ! Non, laisses tomber. Je suis très bien seul en ce moment, j'ai mes études, je bosse dans la boite de mon beau-père, et je t'aide encore dans tes missions, j'ai pas le temps pour autre chose.

-Si tu le dis. Mais bon, ça serait sympa de faire des sorties en couple de temps en temps.

-Demande à Yukina et Kuwabara.

-Ah non, on a déjà essayé. Kuwabara passe son temps à baver dans son assiette. Et Yukina fait celle qui n'a pas encore compris que Kuwa en pince pour elle. Y sont pas vraiment de bonne compagnie.

-Et bien, tu demanderas à Hiei et à sa nouvelle copine !

-Tout d'un coup, je me dis que les sorties en couples finalement, c'est pas obligatoire. »

Kurama sourit.

« Peut-être qu'elle est sympa cette fille. Je suis curieux de la connaître. »

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Déclaration et conséquences

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note :Merci pour vos reviews!Maintenant, mêmesi vous avez pas de compte ffnet, vous pouvez mettre une reviews (un grand merci à Masami de la part d'un auteur nul en informatique,traumatisé par son prof d'anglais de 6ème) Et voici la suite!

Chapitre deux :

Il avait opté pour le bijou. Les fleurs, c'était définitivement non. Les chocolats aussi. Il adorait le chocolat mais s'il offrait du chocolat à Kurama, il serait mangé et c'est tout. Un bijou, c'était un truc qui ne pouvait ni se faner, ni se manger, enfin, certains pouvaient se manger mais bon, il était sur que ce n'était pas du gout de Kurama.

Le seul joyau qu'il avait, c'était sa pierre de Hirui. Il en avait même deux, avec celle de Yukina. Il ne pouvait pas donner celle de Yukina et il avait du mal à donner la sienne. Il devait donc trouver autre chose. Si il avait été sur à deux cent pour cent que Kurama accepterait, il lui aurait donné sa pierre mais là, c'était l'incertitude.

Enfin, pas exactement. Il avait étudié les renseignements de Yusuke. Kurama était gentil avec lui, aimait passer du temps avec lui, il lui souriait, le soignait quand il était blessé et lui donnait des trucs à manger tous plus bons les uns que les autres. C'était comme ça d'ailleurs qu'il avait découvert le chocolat. Donc, il y avait des chances que la réponse soit positive.

Une chose n'était pas encore tout à fait claire pour lui. Apparemment, le fait que Kurama soit un homme lui aussi posait problème d'après Yusuke. Est-ce que c'était aussi un problème pour Kurama ?

Quand il avait vu que Yusuke semblait trouver ses questions de plus en plus bizarres, Hiei avait préféré ne pas insister.

Il avait déniché une pierre verte qui brillait doucement. Elle avait à quelques nuances près la même teinte que les yeux de Kurama et il l'avait trouvé parfaite. Il l'avait accroché sur une lanière comme pour sa pierre de Hirui.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait son cadeau. Mais il ne savait pas comment le donner. Devait-il le tendre à Kurama ? Devait-il dire quelque chose ?

Il se résolu à aller à nouveau questionner Yusuke et puis, s'il l'attendait devant la fac, peut-être que les filles de la dernière fois lui donneraient encore du chocolat.

-----

« J'aime bien certaines coutumes de ce pays, dit Hiei en montrant ses trésors à Yusuke. »

Celui-ci grogna. Décidément, le jaganshi savait y faire. Il avait à peine souri que les filles s'étaient mises à lui offrir des gâteaux et autres sucreries, semblant heureuses de voir à quel point « le petit frère si mignon-adorable-beau comme un cœur-complètement à l'opposé de son grand frère » était content de grignoter du chocolat.

« Tu sais que c'est mal, ce que tu fais, Hiei ? dit-il.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien demandé.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Mais tu savais qu'elles allaient encore te donner de la bouffe.

-En quoi c'est mal ? Tu as dit que ça leur faisait plaisir. »

Hiei avait très bien retenu la conversation qui remontait à une dizaine de jours. Yusuke laissa tomber,il était en fait tout bonnement un peu jaloux.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as encore des questions à me poser ?

-Si.

-Et merde. Tu sais, tu peux aller voir Kurama. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien t'expliquer.

-Tu en a parlé à Kurama ! hurla Hiei. »

Yusuke s'arrêta net.

« Quoi ? J'aurais pas du ? Mais d'habitude, c'est lui qui t'explique. Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi cette fois-ci ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas en parler à Kurama, c'est tout. Et t'étais supposé fermer ta gueule toi aussi.

-Tu m'as rien dit à ce sujet.

-C'était pourtant clair ! s'exclama Hiei. C'est ma vie privée après tout.

-Ok, désolé. »

Yusuke s'installa comme tous les soirs aux fourneaux.

Il sentait que ça allait encore être une soirée abominable, où il devrait se creuser la tête pour pouvoir répondre aux questions du petit démon.

Celui-ci lui montra un collier où était suspendue une pierre verte. Pas une émeraude mais tout aussi jolie.

« Ah, dit-il. J'avais bien deviné. Y'a une fille dans l'histoire. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui offrir ton cadeau et lui dire ce que tu ressens ? »

Hiei ignora le fait que Yusuke ait parlé d'une fille et demanda :

« Et je fais comment ? Je lui donne comme ça, je dis un truc. Comment ça marche ? »

Yusuke eut un grand soupir.

« D'abord, t'es pas obligé de lui remettre toi même. Tu peux le laisser dans un endroit où elle puisse le trouver. Ensuite, tu peux l'emballer dans du papier.

-Pourquoi du papier ? Ca change quoi ?

-Du papier cadeau, avec un ruban, c'est pour faire joli.

-Ah, et comment je fais ? »

Yusuke sortit son portable de sa poche en expliquant.

« Botan va passer, je vais lui demander de t'apporter ça. C'est une fille et elle s'y connaît.

-Tu l'as dit aussi à Botan ? demanda Hiei, suspicieux.

-C'est ma meuf, je te rappelle, et je lui parle de tout, oui. »

-On doit tout dire à l'autre dans un couple ? demanda Hiei. »

Sur ce coup, Yusuke se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

« Non, t'es pas obligé. Tu peux lui dire ce que t'as envie de lui dire. Tu peux aussi mentir mais ce n'est pas bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme autres règles ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas à proprement parler des règles. C'est juste qu'on essaye de s'accorder, de ne pas se disputer trop souvent. Et puis, on ne va pas voir ailleurs. Enfin, c'est l'opinion générale.

-Ailleurs ?

-Oui, tu ne vas pas coucher avec d'autres personnes. C'est ce qu'on appelle la fidélité, expliqua Yusuke en se souvenant que ce concept était inconnu pour Hiei.

-Ca paraît logique, dit Hiei. Si on aime la personne, on n'a pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-Pas pour tout le monde. Bon, tu le veux ton paquet cadeau ou quoi ? Parce que Botan risque d'être partie de la maison.

-Oui, je veux un joli papier. »

Botan avait même trouvé une boite dans laquelle ranger le collier. Hiei regarda avec intérêt Botan confectionner le petit paquet. C'était une bonne idée, c'était très joli.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Hiei en récupérant son trésor. Je lui donne et je lui dis ce que je ressens.

-Ben, c'est le principe de base, oui. »

Hiei serra les lèvres, l'air tout à coup indécis.

Botan vint à son secours.

« Tu peux aussi le laisser dans sa boite à lettres. Comme ça, elle le trouvera et tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne te parler. »

Les yeux de Hiei s'illuminèrent et serrant son présent contre lui, il sauta dans un arbre et disparu.

« Botan ?

-Oui ?

-Heu… Je pense qu'on a oublié des petits détails sur ce coup. Comment la fille elle saura que c'est un cadeau de Hiei ? »

Botan porta la main à sa bouche.

« Oups ! Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi, il a filé comme l'éclair, dit-elle comme pour se dédouaner.

-En tous cas, je suis rassuré de savoir que dans ce genre de plan, on est aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre ! »

Botan était rentrée à leur appartement, Yusuke avait eu pas mal de clients mais ça commençait à se calmer. Il reconnut Kurama à sa puissance quand celui-ci s'approcha.

« Hé, Yusuke, comment ça va ?

-Pas de comment, ni de pourquoi, par pitié.

-Ha, Hiei est encore passé te voir, constata Kurama. Alors, comment… heu, ça avances son histoire d'amour ? »

Yusuke savait bien que Hiei ne voulait pas qu'il en parle à Kurama. Mais il s'en foutait. Si Hiei n'était pas content, il pouvait se trouver une autre source de renseignement.

« Et bien, c'est en bonne voie, il va lui offrir un collier.

-Un collier ? Pas un de ces trucs immondes qu'on trouve dans le makai ? Avec des dents et des os de monstres dessus.

-Nan . Un truc vraiment bien. Une très belle pierre verte qui ressemble à une émeraude.

-Tant mieux. Il t'a pas dit qui c'était ?

-Non. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le questionner. En plus, on a fait une gaffe avec Botan. On a oublié de lui dire de mettre un mot avec. Enfin, Hiei va probablement venir me carboniser mais passons. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Merci mais non, j'passais juste avant de rentrer. Et tiens moi au courant pour Hiei.

-Ca t'interesse à ce point ?

-Disons que les yohkos ont la facheuse manie d'être curieux. Salut ! »

-----

Kurama poussa la porte du hall et récupéra ses clefs dans son sac. Il ouvrit sa boite à lettre. Au milieu des prospectus en tout genre et de plusieurs factures, il y avait un petit colis.

Kurama le prit, intrigué. C'était un paquet cadeau et tout d'un coup, il sentit un doute s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il le déballa rapidement. Et… oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté, un collier avec une pierre verte.

Il enfourna le collier dans sa poche et fit demi tour. Il avait la réputation d'être le plus calme de la bande. Et il était habitué aux blagues débiles de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Mais cette fois, c'était allé trop loin. Hiei était un être sensible lui aussi et Yusuke n'avait pas le droit de le manipuler de la sorte.

Yusuke fermait son restaurant quand Kurama arriva.

« Hé ! Encore… Aie ! »

Kurama venait de lui filer une bonne droite en plein sur la machoire. C'était la première fois que Kurama s'attaquait à lui. C'est qu'il savait cogner en plus, ce con.

« Tu es fier de toi ? cria Kurama. Ca t'arrive de réflechir avant de faire des trucs stupides ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te moquer comme ça de Hiei ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Yusuke en se frottant le menton.

-Je parle du fait que tu as fait croire à Hiei qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle !

-Amoureux de toi ? répéta Yusuke. »

Kurama agita le petit collier au dessus du nez de Yusuke. Celui-ci réalisa enfin.

« C'est à toi qu'il l'a offert ? »

La colère de Kurama retomba.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas.

-Bien sur que non ! Et j'étais loin de m'en douter.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une blague… Que tu n'as pas poussé Hiei à… Oh, merde. Il est... Il est vraiment amoureux de moi? »

Yusuke était tout aussi étonné mais il prit le parti d'en rire.

« Il sait au moins que t'es un mec ?

-Crétin, répondit Kurama. C'est pas marrant du tout ! Comment il a pu tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Yusuke haussa les épaules.

« Ben, t'as dit que dans le makai…

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, je te rappelle que c'est Hiei. Tu peux pas le repousser comme ça. Tu risques de le mettre en rogne.

-C'est pas vrai, y manquait plus que ça !

-T'es mal barré, dit Yusuke en souriant .

-Ca te fait rire en plus ! »

Yusuke essaya non sans mal de dissimuler son sourire. Mais c'était quand même tordant d'imaginer le petit jaganshi amoureux fou du yohko.

-----

Hiei n'avait pas eu à poser d'autres questions pour interpréter le comportement de Kurama. Il l'avait espionné non loin de son appartement et l'avait suivi jusqu'au resto de Yusuke. Quand il l'avait vu s'énerver, il avait compris que son cadeau ne lui avait pas fait plaisir du tout. Et que sa réponse serait certainement négative.

Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait dans ce cas là ? Ah oui, on guérit et on oublie. Et tout d'un coup, Hiei se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout abordé la situation correctement. Il y avait plein de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Comme par exemple, comment faire maintenant que Kurama était en colère contre lui ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose à leur amitié ? Pourrait-il encore voir Kurama ou ce dernier serait toujours furieux ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son torse et on le fit basculer en arrière. Sachant qui c'était, Hiei n'essaya pas de se débattre.

« Tu es déjà revenu, constata Mukuro. C'est bien, j'avais envie d'un petit combat. »

Hiei s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Il éprouvait beaucoup moins de désir envers Mukuro depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour Kurama. Mais une curieuse sensation de tristesse nouait son cœur et se distraire avec Mukuro paraissait une bonne idée.

« Quel genre de combat ? demanda t-il avec un sourire. Un où on se fait du mal, ou un où on se fait du bien ?

-Pourquoi choisir ? répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire identique. On peut commencer par le premier et finir par le deuxième ou inversement. Ou même faire les deux en même temps. »

Hiei poussa la jeune femme contre le mur. Avec elle, tout était simple. Ce n'était pas comme dans le monde des humains avec toutes ces stupides coutumes.

Il embrassa Mukuro longuement, lui mordant légèrement les lèvres. Et il sentit la jeune femme frémir doucement. Il la souleva du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Depuis quelque temps, elle portait des jupes longues et fluides qui glissent très facilement le long des cuisses et sous laquelle elle ne portait rien d'autre. Hiei remonta le tissu d'une main tout en continuant à embrasser Mukuro. La jeune femme glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et dégrafa la ceinture de Hiei, libérant son sexe en érection.

Hiei la plaqua plus fortement contre le mur et la pénétra. Elle se cambra en arrière et laissa Hiei la soulever à intervalles répétées, elle pencha la tête et écarta le col de Hiei et lui mordit l'épaule laissant les traces de ses dents dans la chair.

Puis elle déséquilibra Hiei et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, Mukuro prenant le contrôle des évènements.

-----

Pendant ce temps, Kurama s'était peu à peu tassé sur le siège qu'il occupait au comptoir du resto de Yusuke. Il penchait le verre qu'il avait devant lui pour y laper le contenu ne semblant plus avoir la force de le monter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Non, sérieux. T'es témoin, Yusuke, je l'ai jamais allumé ? J'ai jamais rien fait pour… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

-Va savoir avec Hiei, répondit Yusuke tout en essayant d'éloigner le verre de Kurama. » Mais celui-ci s'y cramponnait fermement.

Au début, il avait servi quelques verres de saké pour se permettre à lui et à Kurama de se remettre de leurs émotions. Yusuke avait tellement l'habitude de boire qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Kurama était devenu très vite, très saoul. C'était bizarre ça. Lui tenait bien l'alcool, plus encore depuis qu'il sentait la moitié mazoku dans son corps. Et il avait déjà vu Hiei se siffler une bouteille entière de saké sans être le moins du monde perturbé. Il pensait que c'était une caractéristique des démons de bien supporter l'alcool. Il s'était planté. Le côté humain de Kurama et surtout son côté gentil petit garçon, n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour être éméché. Quand Yusuke s'en était rendu compte, c'était trop tard. Il avait bien essayé de faire genre « on va s'arrêter là » mais Kurama avait ramené la bouteille vers lui avec une liane et avait continué.

« J'ai jamais rien fait, poursuivit Kurama. Je l'ai pas dragué ou autre.

-Faut dire que tu te soucies pas mal de lui. Il a pu mal comprendre.

-Quoi ? Je me soucie de lui ?

-Ben, t'es pas mal après lui. Tu t'inquiète tout le temps, tu le soigne, tu le nourris. Bref, t'es une vraie mère poule.

-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute !

-…

-Si tu dis ça, je te casse la gueule.

-Je dis rien, je la ferme, tu vois. »

Kurama vida son verre et se resservit.

« Dis… Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? »

Yusuke faillit se cogner la tête contre le comptoir. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette histoire de fous ? Avec un démon de feu en amoureux transi et un yohko alcoolique.

« Bon, dit Kurama en se redressant brusquement. Je vais aller le voir. Maintenant. Et je vais lui expliquer qu'il s'est trompé. Il est pas vraiment amoureux de moi. Il s'est juste un peu emmêlé les pinceaux . Ouais, ça doit être ça. J'y vais…

-Tout de suite ? demanda Yusuke, inquiet.

-Ben ouais, fit Kurama en sautant de son siège et en tanguant dangereusement. »

Yusuke sauta par dessus le comptoir et le fit à nouveau s'asseoir.

« C'est pas une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que tu sois au top de ta forme. Juste au cas où Hiei le prendrait mal.

-Je suis en pleine forme !Hé, tu pourrais dire à ton resto d'arrêter de bouger ! »

-----

Yusuke essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en rentrant dans l'appartement. Mais Botan ne dormait pas, elle lisait tranquillement, assise sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé à la main.

« Je t'attendais, dit-elle. »

Yusuke se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sentant les cheveux bleutés lui caressaient le visage. Botan inclina la tête vers lui.

« Dure soirée ?

-T'as pas idée, marmonna Yusuke. »

Botan posa sa tasse pour l'enlacer, installant confortablement son chéri contre sa poitrine.

« Racontes. »

Yusuke lui fit un résumé. Quand elle ne manifesta pas d'étonnement concernant l'amour de Hiei pour Kurama, Yusuke se releva et la fixa.

« Tu le savais ? T'avais deviné ? »

Botan secoua la tête.

« Non mais c'était assez évident finalement.

-Tu trouves ça évident ? Hiei et Kurama, évident !

-Bon, c'est pas le bon mot. Mais je trouve ça si mignon ! Et ils iraient si bien ensemble !

-Tu trouves ! fit Yusuke, abasourdi. En tous cas, c'est mal barré. Kurama semble pas bien le prendre du tout. »

Il se replaça contre Botan. Et continua son histoire.

« … Et il a entouré mon resto de plantes pour qu'il arrête de tanguer selon lui. Pour bien le fixer au sol. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter ses conneries et de retirer ses foutues lianes mais il m'a dit que c'était dangereux de laisser une boutique se balader librement en ville ! »

Botan éclata de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle. C'est pire que la mauvaise herbe, ces trucs. J'ai essayé de les couper et ça repoussait de plus belle.

-Tu devrais être content, tu auras le seul resto de ramen décoré de toute la ville. Bon, c'est plus trop tendance le style végétal surchargé mais on sait jamais, ça peut revenir à la mode.

-C'est ça, marre toi. Mais je sais pas comment je vais faire ! En plus de ça, j'ai du le ramener chez lui ! Et il a décoré quatre lampadaires, trois boites postales et arrêt de bus ! Il arrêtait pas de dire que c'était dangereux tous ces trucs qui bougeaient ! Ca va être une belle pagaille demain.

-T'auras qu'à aller le tirer du lit à l'aube et lui dire de réparer ses bêtises.

-J'vais m'gêner ! Je vais le sortir de son pieu à coups de reygun !

-N'en fais pas trop quand même, il pourrait avoir envie de te décorer toi aussi.

-Humpf. »

Botan l'embrassa sur le front, Yusuke se releva un peu et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Pas question de laisser finir cette journée ainsi mais Botan le repoussa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oups ! Y'a Koemma qui m'appelle.

-Fais comme si t'avais rien entendu, dit Yusuke en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-C'est ça. Pour qu'y descende en personne et qu'il nous trouve dans une de nos positions acrobatiques ? dit-elle en l'écartant.

-Bon, ok, fit Yusuke sur un ton désespéré. »

Botan se leva et fit apparaître son moyen de transport. Avant qu'elle ne s'envole du balcon, Yusuke remarqua :

« Botan, on a jamais fait de positions acrobatiques !

-Ah non ? demanda t-elle innocemment. Avec qui c'était alors ?

-Botan !

-Je plaisante, dit-elle en souriant.

-Moi pas, ça a intérêt à être sacrement acrobatique à ton retour ! »

Assise en amazone, Botan se pencha et embrassa Yusuke.

« Comptes sur moi ! »

En la regardant disparaître, Yusuke soupira :

« Et voilà, j'me retrouve tout seul comme un con ! Si ce foutu kistuné et ce sale nabot ne foutaient pas le bordel, ça irait bien mieux ! »

----

Hiei ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se trouvait dans la salle d'entraînement. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler comment il y était arrivé. Ils avaient commencé par s'envoyer en l'air dans le couloir. Après, ils avaient combattu ce qui les avaient entraîné dans plusieurs pièces. Ils avaient fait une pause dans le labo et avaient brusquement changé leurs plans, arrêtant de se taper dessus, pour se donner du plaisir. Puis ils avaient recommencé à se battre et avaient fini par arriver dans cette salle.

Hiei avait perdu son manteau, son tee-shirt, ses bottes et son épée en cours de route. Mais son pantalon se trouvait non loin de lui. Mukuro dormait contre lui, entièrement nue, elle aussi. Malgré son corps à moitié blessé, Hiei la trouvait très désirable. Mais c'était surtout sa force, sa puissance qu'il aimait.

Il se questionna. Désirait-il Kurama parce que celui-ci était fort ? Non, c'était stupide. Yusuke était puissant aussi et il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec le mazoku.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de désir. Il avait des brusques envies de tendresse avec Kurama. L'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, de le serrer contre lui, et de faire courir ses lèvres sur son visage. Des gestes de tendresse qui n'existaient pas entre lui et Mukuro.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il aimait bel et bien Kurama. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Et apparemment, ça changeait pas mal de choses. C'était la faute à Yusuke aussi ! Il ne lui avait pas dit que Kurama pouvait se mettre en colère. Y'avait pas trop de différences avec le makai dans ce cas là. Quand quelqu'un vous voulez et que vous non, il n'y avait plus qu'à se débarrasser de l'autre.

Hiei eut une pensée affreuse. Et si Kurama essayait de le tuer ? Il était à moitié démon lui aussi et pouvait tout à fait réagir en ce sens.

Hiei se mordit les lèvres. Il avait pensé que Kurama vivait comme les humains, se comportait comme les humains. Mais il pouvait très bien régler ce problème à la manière des youkais.

Mais bon, Hiei avait utilisé des moyens humains pour se faire comprendre, il n'y était pas allé franco. D'ailleurs, il aurait peut-être du. Il aurait sans doute réussi à lui voler un baiser avant que ça ne dégénère en un combat à mort. Non, finalement, il avait bien fait d'employer la méthode humaine. Il avait bien envie de se battre avec Kurama pour s'entraîner mais pas de le tuer et encore moins de se faire tuer.

Mukuro se réveilla et s'écarta de lui.

« T'as pas vu mes fringues ? demanda t-elle. »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que ton débardeur est resté dans le labo, ta jupe aucune idée.

-Ah bravo ! Je vais encore devoir traverser toute la baraque à poil.

-Ce sera pas la première fois ! »

Elle rit.

« Oui. Je me rappelle aussi un matin où un certain démon de feu a fait toutes les pièces pour retrouver ses affaires !

-J'ai tué quatre démons qui ont essayé de me sauter dessus.

-Faut dire que c'était pas des foudres. Faut pas avoir de suite dans les idées pour s'attaquer à toi ! Shigure m'a dit qu'il aurait bien tenté le coup ce matin là.

-Qu'il essaye ! »

Hiei se redressa et enfila son pantalon. Il en avait assez de ce monde où tout n'était que désir et combat. Et l'amour ?

« Mukuro ?

-Hum ?

-Ca t'arrive de penser que c'est un peu triste tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Ca ! Le sexe, les combats. Y'a rien d'autre !

-Que veux-tu qu'il y ai d'autre ?

-J'en sais rien, mentit Hiei. » Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait d'autre.

« On s'amuse, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. Si ça te plait plus…

-C'est pas ça. »

Hiei commença à s'en aller lorsqu'il aperçut son manteau sur le sol. Il le ramassa et l'envoya à Mukuro. Celle-ci le reçut avec surprise.

« Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

-C'est le temps que tu regagnes ta chambre.

-Hiei, ce genre de truc, ça fait trop humain. »

Il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que tu agis de plus en plus comme un ningen et que ça craint !

-Va te faire foutre ! T'as qu'à me le rendre si t'en veux pas ! »

Mukuro s'approcha de lui et lui posa le manteau entre les mains.

« Je n'en veux pas, dit-elle. Et tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec les humains, t'es en train de devenir comme eux. »

Elle le quitta.

Hiei pensa qu'il n'était pas près de retourner dans le monde des humains si c'était pour se retrouver face à Kurama. Mais en même temps, il lui manquait. Il lui manquait déjà.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Déclaration et conséquences

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'essaierais de mettre le suivant ce soir ou demain.

Chapitre trois :

« Debout là dedans ! Il est temps de sortir de son lit et de venir réparer ses conneries !

-Crie pas ! »

Kurama sortit la tête de sous la couette, les cheveux emmêlés et un bon mal de crâne avec.

« T'es fou ! Y fait même pas jour ! » Et il rabattit la couette sur lui.

Yusuke la tira brusquement et Kurama se redressa, l'air mauvais. Ne jamais réveiller un yohko surtout quand il a la gueule de bois mais Yusuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec l'humeur de Kurama.

« Tu te rappelles au moins de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Ouais, je sais, Hiei est amoureux de moi, merci. J'aurais préféré avoir oublié. » Kurama se leva.

« Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait à mon resto et au reste de la rue ? »

Kurama posa une main sur sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux. Et prit une mine désolée.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu vires ces plantes vite fait. J'ai déjà croisé des personnes qui trouvaient ça joli mais assez louche.

-Ok, laisses moi le temps de m'habiller ! »

Yusuke attendit une demie heure dans le salon. Mais qu'est-ce que fabriquais Kurama ? D'accord, il ressemblait trop à une fille, mais il lui fallait quand même pas trois heures pour se préparer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec un coup de pied.

« Kurama, t'es prêt ?… Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le yohko avait balancé plusieurs habits par terre, les tiroirs de son bureau étaient ouverts. Et il avait posé les piles de bouquins qui encombraient d'habitude sa table de travail sur le sol.

A ce moment précis, il était couché à plat ventre sur le parquet en train et regardait sous le lit.

« Putain mais tu rangeras plus tard ! s'écria Yusuke.

-Je range pas ! Je cherche le collier de Hiei ! J'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'ai foutu !

-C'est moi qui l'ai. Tu l'as paumé hier.»

Kurama bondit sur Yusuke.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire ?

-Hé ! T'as rien demandé ! »

Yusuke sortit le collier de sa poche. Et il comprit tout le soin que Hiei avait pris pour choisir son cadeau, la pierre s'accordait parfaitement avec les yeux de Kurama.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour ce collier ? J'croyais que Hiei t'intéressait pas.

-C'est le cas ! Il faut juste que je lui rende, histoire d'être correct. Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi hier soir…

-T'as réfléchi … ? demanda Yusuke.

-Ouais, enfin, autant que me le permettait mon état. Je pense que Hiei n'est pas vraiment amoureux de moi. Mais il essaye de s'adapter au monde des humains. Et il a cru que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Je vais lui expliquer calmement et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Yusuke ne dit rien mais son visage lui en disait long.

« Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord ?

-Ben, j'sais pas. Il avait quand même l'air bien accroché.

-Mais non, je te dis, ce n'est qu'un malentendu. J'me demande aussi comment tu lui as expliqué les choses.

-Ca y'est, ça va être ma faute !

-Mais non !

-Bon maintenant, on bouge, je te signale que t'as des plantes à enlever. »

Kurama passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci de me le rappeler ! »

-----

Il avait foutu un beau bordel. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Yusuke lui avait dit que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait avec un verre à la main, il aurait intérêt à ce que ce soit de l'eau. Heureusement, ça ne lui avait pas pris bien longtemps pour dégager la rue.

Kurama se dirigeait maintenant vers le makai avec la ferme intention de parler à Hiei. Il pénétra dans la demeure de Mukuro sans se cacher. Il fut reçu par Shiguré.

« Tiens, c'est rare de te voir par ici, Kurama.

-Hiei est là ?

-Non.

-Il est où ?

-Très certainement en train de pioncer quelque part dehors. Après la nuit qu'il a passé avec Mukuro…

-Ils se sont battus ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Shiguré avec un sourire. »

Kurama comprit le sous-entendu sans aucun problème. Cela le soulagea. Si Hiei couchait avec Mukuro, il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de combat et autre, dit Shiguré en se rapprochant. Tu m'as battu au tournoi. J'aimerais beaucoup prendre ma revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le sourire de Shiguré se fit très explicite.

« Non merci, dit Kurama froidement. »

Il se retourna et partit, sentant les yeux de Shiguré sur lui. Cela le mit très mal à l'aise. Même quand il n'était pas encore humain, il n'avait jamais aimé ces regards de désir qui se portait sur lui tout le temps, qui le considéraient comme un objet ou comme une proie. Il était un bandit légendaire et bien des yokhais seraient contents de le compter dans leurs tableaux de chasse.

Est-ce que c'était le cas de Hiei ? Il n'en avait jamais eu l'impression.

Il s'arrêta dehors et n'eut pas de mal à localiser Hiei qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là.

-----

« Hiei ? Hiei, descends, j'ai à te parler ! »

Hiei baissa la tête. Kurama se trouvait juste en dessous de l'arbre. Ses yeux étaient glacials.

« Ca va, j'ai compris, dit le jaganshi. Je suis pas contre une petite baston mais on va pas s'entretuer !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Kurama sauta sur la branche où était assis Hiei. Celui-ci se mit tout de suite en garde. Mais Kurama lui tendit le collier. Hiei le regarda un moment.

« Pourquoi tu me le rends ?

-Prends le, s'il te plait. »

Hiei attrapa le bijou. Et regarda Kurama. Celui-ci se sentit aussi mal que sous le regard de Shiguré. C'était un regard de désir, avec quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Quand ce regard avait-il changé ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu ?

« Hiei, il faut que nous discutions, commença Kurama, essayant d'être aussi calme que possible.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mon cadeau ne t'a pas fait plaisir et tu me le rends. On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

-Non, on ne peut pas. »

Le petit démon soupira.

« Hiei, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. L'amour, c'est quelque chose de compliqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, tu comprends ? »

Hiei ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas de l'amour ? C'était quoi alors ?

« Je suis à moitié humain, poursuivit Kurama. Et tu ne peux pas agir avec moi comme tu le fais avec Mukuro. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, d'accord.

-Mais je n'ai pas agi comme avec… Comment tu le sais, pour Mukuro ?

-Peu importe, je le sais. C'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Je ne suis pas Mukuro, je ne suis pas juste un amusement. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Kurama avait légèrement haussé la voix, il ne pouvait plus supporter les yeux de Hiei qui le détaillaient. Ce dernier détourna la tête et fixa les ténèbres qui s'entendaient devant eux. Kurama n'était pas venu pour le tuer mais il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Il le considérait comme un de ces yohkais qui voulaient juste se le taper. Alors que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Enfin, pas seulement. Bien sûr, il désirait Kurama. Mais ce n'était pas un amusement. Pas du tout. Il se décida à parler.

« Je ne te vois pas comme un amusement ! dit-il. Et je n'ai pas agi comme avec Mukuro ! Je me suis renseigné, j'ai demandé à Yusuke. Et il m'a dit que c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait chez les humains ! C'était pour te dire « je t'aime » que je t'ai offert ce cadeau ! »

Il brandit le collier devant Kurama. Celui-ci repoussa la main de Hiei avec énervement.

« Et moi, je viens te dire que tu te trompes. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu cherches un divertissement. »

Hiei s'énerva :

« C'est faux ! Je t'aime, je le sais.

-Non, tu ne le sais pas.

-Alors, pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat quand je te vois ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ? Pourquoi j'ai tout le temps envie de te voir ? Et pourquoi ça me fait mal que tu me dises ça ? Pourquoi ça me fait mal que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ? »

Hiei avait hurlé.

Kurama avait reculé sous les mots crachés par Hiei avec fureur et désespoir. Il avait mal ? Il n'était pas simplement en colère ou déçu d'avoir été éconduit, il souffrait ? Mais alors…

Le yohko regarda Hiei avec tristesse.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il lentement. Je n'avais pas compris. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

-Je sais, dit le démon avec un soupir. Mais… est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu es toujours mon ami ? »

Kurama hésita.

« Et bien, oui, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre !

-Jamais ?

-Jamais, répondit Kurama, catégorique. »

Kurama sauta de la branche avec élégance. Hiei le regarda. Guérir et oublier. Mais comment ?

Il ne pensait qu'à rattraper Kurama. A passer la main dans ses cheveux, à maintenir sa nuque dans le creux de sa paume et à l'embrasser.

Et soudain, il pensa à tout autre chose. Un danger bien réel.

« Kurama ! »

Le yohko esquiva les diverses attaques projetées contre lui. La branche sur laquelle se trouvait Hiei fut sectionné mais il avait eut le temps de bondir hors de l'arbre juste avant. Il atterrit aux côtés de Kurama avec souplesse.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda le yohko. »

Hiei ôta son bandeau et ouvrit son œil de jagan.

« Cinquante trois, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Certainement nous éliminer pour qu'on ne protège plus les humains. Ils ont du sentir ton odeur humaine et doivent avoir faim. »

Kurama sourcilla. Il savait que les règles d'Enki n'était pas appliqué par tous les démons. Mais il ne pensait pas que ces derniers s'en prenaient au groupe de Mukuro.

Kurama ne paniqua pas. Ce n'était pas quelques démons de bas étages qui allaient le faire trembler. De plus, Hiei et lui formaient une équipe parfaite sauf que…

« Pourquoi t'es aussi lent ? cria Hiei. »

Leurs adversaires les avaient déjà entouré et il trouvait que le yohko était vraiment peu rapide.

« J'ai trop bu hier soir et j'ai trop utilisé mes pouvoirs, j'ai pas encore récupéré.

-Et tu te pointe dans le makai ! Non mais quel abruti ! »

Cinquante deux. Cinquante et un. Quarante quatre. Malgré le fait que Kurama ne soit pas au plus haut de sa puissance, ils éliminaient vite fait leurs adversaires. Mais Hiei trouvait ça un peu ennuyeux. Le dragon noir sortit de son bras et balaya les démons les plus faibles. Il n'en restait plus que quatre qui avaient réussi à esquiver.

Hiei sentit que ceux-là cachaient leur puissance et étaient d'un autre niveau. Il ne fut pas détrompé. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes et réussirent à séparer Hiei et Kurama.

Avec son épée, Hiei découpa le premier qui n'avait pu que le suivre des yeux mais n'avait pas pu bouger aussi vite que le jaganshi.

Kurama lui, se défendait toujours contre deux démons. Cette mauvaise manie du yohko d'uniquement se défendre au lieu d'attaquer directement. Et il se défendait mal, les attaques passaient trop près de lui. Il fut blessé au bras et au visage. Il était bien trop lent. Quand les deux démons lancèrent une attaque encore plus puissante, Hiei bondit vers Kurama, ignorant totalement son adversaire et envoya le deuxième dragon noir.

Son kokulyuha protégea le yohko et carbonisa les deux démons. Puis il sentit une douleur dans le dos. Il se retourna et lança son épée, celle-ci se plantant dans la tête du dernier monstre.

Hiei passa la main dans son dos et en retira le long couteau qui y était planté. Il cracha du sang. Apparemment, un de ses poumons était perforé et il commençait à voir trouble. Deux dragons noirs plus une blessure, ça faisait beaucoup.

Il vacilla et Kurama le retint.

Ses bras autour de son corps, il les sentait. C'était si bon qu'il en oublia la douleur. Et les cheveux de Kurama qui lui effleuraient le visage.

Kurama stoppa l'afflux de sang en arrachant une manche de sa chemise et en la plaquant contre la plaie. Hiei le regardait, hagard.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda le yohko. »

Hiei leva la main, grimaça et caressa la joue de Kurama.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Déclaration et conséquences

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : De grandes révélations sur Kurama en perspective (héhéhé)!

Note2 : Mais non, je vais pas faire mourir Hiei (t'inquiètes donc pas, Polaris, c'est une happy fic, ça se dit ça happy fic!)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Chapitre quatre :

Hiei ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit, plus précisément dans le lit de Kurama. Mais il était seul, ce qui était bien dommage. Kurama était assis à son bureau, en train de travailler, et n'avait pas remarqué que Hiei s'était réveillé. Le jaganshi en profita pour contempler son amour. Kurama avait relevé ses cheveux et un crayon papier les retenaient en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient pour venir se poser sur la nuque délicate. Il s'était changé et portait un sweet blanc qui semblait aussi doux que lui et un jean qui moulait ses jambes fines et musclées.

Kurama se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il avait senti le regard de Hiei sur lui et en avait éprouvé un frisson désagréable. Ce regard l'énervait mais Hiei avait été blessé pour le protéger, alors il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu te sens mieux.

-Ca va. »

Kurama se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Il s'assura que les bandages de Hiei n'avaient pas bougé et n'avaient pas besoin d'être remplacés.

Hiei, lui, ne voyait que le visage de Kurama penché sur lui, l'air concentré. Il tendit la main et attrapa le menton de Kurama, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa.

Le yohko fut d'abord trop surpris pour réagir : les yeux grands ouverts, il sentait les lèvres de Hiei sur les siennes qui s'y appuyaient légèrement. Puis la langue de Hiei vint lécher ses lèvres et les écarter. Kurama trouva la sensation à la fois terrifiante et très excitante, un peu comme ce sentiment qu'on éprouve avant un combat intéressant. Il entrouvrit un peu les lèvres. Hiei en profita et tout en le renversant sur le lit, effleura la langue de Kurama de la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, Kurama réagit en repoussant Hiei violemment. Le jaganshi grimaça en se cognant le dos contre le montant du lit.

Kurama posa une main contre sa bouche, le visage paniqué. Hiei se rapprocha de lui en mumurant un « pardon » inaudible.

« Ne me touche pas ! hurla le yohko avant de s'enfuir en courant. »

Hiei se leva pour l'arrêter mais son dos le trahit. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer dans un bruit assourdissant.

Kurama courait le long de la rue.

« Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé ! L'enfoiré ! De quel droit il se permet de faire ça ? Mais c'est un cauchemar cette histoire, faut que je me réveille ! »

Il courut jusqu'au resto de Yusuke où celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que Kurama s'était écroulé sur son comptoir, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hiei va bien ? Son état s'est aggravé ? Kurama ? Kurama ? Putain mais tu va me dire ce qui ce passe ! »

Kurama marmonna quelque chose que Yusuke ne comprit pas.

« J'peux avoir la version décodée ?

-Y m'a embrassé !

-Hiei ?

-Ben oui. De qui crois-tu que je parles !

-Ok, il t'a embrassé et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? demanda Yusuke.

-On voit que c'est pas à toi que ça arrive.

-D'accord, mais bon, c'était juste un baiser. C'est rien, d'autant que c'est pas le premier. »

Le visage de Kurama devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Non ! Sans déconner, c'était ton premier ? »

Kurama recommença à marmonner.

« Attends ! dit Yusuke. T'es un démon je sais plus combien centenaire , réincarné et tout et t'as jamais… Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'explique comme à Hiei ?

-C'est ça, marres toi ! On peut avoir d'autre sujets de préoccupation que le sexe dans la vie !

-Ben… C'est quand même un plus non négligeable, dit Yusuke. » Il était sidéré. Kurama, le plus beau gosse du groupe était encore vierge ! Et depuis tout ce temps! C'était étonnant qu'il ne pète pas les plombs plus souvent.

Kurama le regarda et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

« Tu me sers un verre ? »

Yusuke bondit aussitôt.

« Pas question !

-Allez, juste un. Un tout petit. Tu vois, j'en ai besoin.

-Non. T'es interdit d'alcool à vie ! »

Kurama le fixa avec des yeux miroitants genre pauvre petit yohko malade ou dans ce cas précis, pauvre petit yohko qui a reçu son premier baiser sans être d'accord et qui se bourrerait bien la gueule pour oublier.

Mais Yusuke ne céda pas.

Le regard de Kurama se fit carrément désespéré quand il vit Hiei arriver.

Celui-ci se déplaçait lentement. Il s'arrêta devant le comptoir.

« Kurama, commença t-il. Je… » Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'excuser surtout devant Yusuke. Et puis, il était un peu en colère.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser même s'il se souvenait encore des lèvres de Kurama sur les siennes et le plaisir bref mais intense qu'il en avait ressenti.

« Tu saignes, dit Yusuke. » Du sang avait tâché le tee-shirt blanc trop grand qu'il avait emprunté à Kurama et quelques gouttes étaient tombés sur le sol.

« Ouais, ma blessure s'est réouverte. Faut dire que mon médecin est particulièrement émotif.

-Emotif ? s'écria le yohko. Emotif ! J'aurais pu te tuer pour ça !

-Et bien fais-le ! T'as tes chances vu mon état. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite d'être clair !

-Comment ça clair ?

-Disons que ton temps de réaction, incroyablement long, me fait dire que ça t'a pas déplu. »

Kurama reprit une teinte d'un beau rouge pivoine.

« J'ai été très surpris, c'est tout. C'était pas fait exprès.

-Ah non ? fit Hiei en souriant et en haussant les sourcils. »

Yusuke se marrait discrètement. Hiei avait pris son petit sourire sadique et Kurama ne se déparait pas de sa teinte rouge.

« Hiei, arrêtes ! dit le détective. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Regardes-le, il s'est pas encore remis de son premier baiser.

-Yusuke ! gronda Kurama. »

Les yeux de Hiei s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

« Son… premier… C'est pas possible ! T'es le mec le plus désiré de tout le makai, tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais… »

Cette fois, Kurama ne tint plus et se mit à hurler :

« Ca suffit ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ma vie sexuelle !

-Ou plutôt de ton absence de vie sexuelle, corrigea Yusuke.

-T'inquiètes pas, elle va pas être vide bien longtemps, fit Hiei.

-Stop ! cria Kurama.

Il fixa Hiei.

« Toi, tu te tais et tu me suis. On rentres te soigner. » Puis il se tourna vers Yusuke.

« Et toi pareil, tu la fermes ! »

Kurama tira Hiei par le bras lui arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Pardon, dit-il en le lâchant.

-Tu es tellement doux, amour, que c'est un plaisir, fit Hiei avec un sourire. »

-----

Il avait bien envie de le jeter dehors. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était blessé. En plus, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, Kurama avait aggravé sa blessure en le poussant trop violemment. Et donc, Hiei était toujours là. Et Kurama commençait à se dire qu'il garderait une carnation écarlate à vie.

Heureusement, son malade, nouvellement entouré de bandage et ayant pris une plante anti-douleur était sage si ce n'était cette manie de l'appeler « amour » !

Mais comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de cette situation ? Avec un peu de patience. Quelques jours et Hiei serait remis et retournerait dans le makai. Kurama jeta un coup d'œil au jaganshi qui somnolait sur son lit et son cœur sauta un battement quand il réalisa que Hiei ne partirait peut-être pas. Si, il partirait. Non, il resterait à le torturer avec ses « amour » et ses regards. Si, il ramènerait ligoté avec une plante dans le Makai mais il rentrerait. Mais, il pourrait revenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kurama ne s'aperçut pas que Hiei avait disparu du lit. Il sentit un léger poids sur sa poitrine et se rendit compte que la pierre verte reposait contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria t-il.

-Elle est à toi. C'est un cadeau, murmura Hiei derrière lui en posant un baiser furtif dans son cou. » Kurama donna un coup de coude mais n'atteint que le vide, Hiei s'étant éclipsé. Pour revenir aussi vite lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. Et disparaître.

« Hiei ! Arrêtes ça ! »

Kurama savait que Hiei était un cran au dessus de lui question rapidité aussi il agit avec ruse.

« Si tu es si en forme, tu peux sans doute rentrer. »

Hiei s'immobilisa. Et ronchonna mais il renonça finalement à son jeu.

Assis sur le lit, il regardait Kurama travailler. A croire qu'il passait son temps à ça. Mais au moins, il avait gardé la pierre. C'était déjà un pas en avant.

Il devait y aller en douceur et ça c'était pas son fort. Mais aussi, il aurait jamais pensé que Kurama était si prude. Le yohko n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer plein de choses que Hiei ne connaissait pas et le petit démon se rendait compte qu'il pouvait très bien apprendre certaines choses au yohko.

Il avait néanmoins un peu de mal à interpréter les réactions de Kurama. Il avait accepté le bijou finalement. Et il le gardait chez lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Est-ce que c'était seulement parce qu'il se sentait coupable que Hiei ai été blessé par sa faute ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Décidément, les relations entre les ningens étaient des plus embrouillés. Dans les réponses de Yusuke, il n'y avait pas eu d'ambiguïté. C'était oui ou non. Pourtant, si Kurama avait été clair dans le makai, il semblait maintenant que sa réponse assez trouble. Pour répondre à tout cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : questionner Yusuke et récupérer des chocolats par la même occasion !

-----

Après être passé prendre un stock de sucreries à l'entrée de la fac où Yusuke ne s'était pas montré, Hiei prit la direction du restaurant. Mais il n'y avait personne. Toutefois, il percevait clairement deux présences. Avec la respiration haletante. Juste derrière le comptoir.

« Si y vous faut un peu plus de temps, j'peux repasser ! Si non, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Yusuke se montra, puis Botan, les cheveux dénoués et un peu gênée, repassant son kimono de la main pour de défroisser.

« Et après, on dit que les yohkais n'ont pas de pudeur ! dit Hiei. Quoique, vous êtes pas vraiment humains non plus. »

Yusuke, de bonne humeur pour une fois, demanda :

« Alors, encore des infos ? Vas-y, demande ! »

Hiei ne se fit pas prier.

« Ok, je suis pas un spécialiste question ningen. Mais je sais quand même quand quelqu'un apprécie ce que je lui fais. Et là, je comprends pas. Kurama aime bien mais il est tout le temps tout rouge et il semble avoir…

-Peur ?

-Ouais. »

Yusuke réfléchit un moment.

« Je crois que t'es un peu trop brute de décoffrage.

-Ce qui veux dire ?

-Que tu dois y aller plus doucement.

-Ca, j'avais compris, fit Hiei.

-Bon, pour t'expliquer, essayes d'imaginer que Kurama est une fille.

-Ca, c'est pas vraiment dur.

-Et bien voilà, tu dois agir comme si c'était une fille.

-Honnêtement, ça changes rien pour moi ! s'écria Hiei qui ne comprenait pas. »

Yusuke se gratta la tête.

« Faut que je trouve un autre truc. Essayes d'imaginer que Kurama est quelqu'un de très fragile.

-Il est pas fragile !

-Si tu fais pas un effort d'imagination aussi ! J'ai trouvé ! Prenons Yukina…

-Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a à voir là dedans ? s'énerva Hiei.

-C'est un exemple ! Disons que si tu veux avoir une fille genre Yukina…

-Mais t'es complètement débile ! C'est ma sœur, je te rappelle !

-Et je te répète que c'est un exemple. Imagines que Kurama soit aussi gentil, doux et vulnérable que Yukina, ça y est, tu imagines ?

-Vaguement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! »

Yusuke s'énerva lui aussi.

« J'suis peut-être nul pour expliquer mais faut dire que je suis pas aidé !

-T'es qu'un crétin pervers, c'est tout ! »

Botan s'interposa.

« Arrêtez. Moi, je vais te donner deux trois conseils pratiques. »

Hiei lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Un : tu lui dit qu'il est beau, que tu l'aime quand tu en as envie.

-Ca l'agace.

-Peut-être pour le moment. Deux : tu es attentionné, tu fais attention à lui, tu peux lui offrir des petits présents, des choses comme ça. Et on verra comment ça évolue. »

Hiei eut un regard vraiment pas convaincu du tout.

« Et tes blessures ? demanda Yusuke.

-C'est guéri, je fais un peu semblant mais... C'est ça le gros problème. Il va pas vouloir me garder plus longtemps.

-Ouais, ça c'est le gros problème, convint Yusuke. Faut trouver un truc, une excuse pour…

-Yusuke ! »

Botan et Yusuke sursautèrent, Hiei haussa les sourcils. Koemma venait d'apparaître brusquement.

« C'est une alerte ! dit Koemma.

-Quoi encore ? demanda Yusuke.

-Et bien, nous avons découvert un traffic de yohkais.

-Ca se trafique les yohkais maintenant ? demanda Yusuke.

-Chez les humains, ça fait un moment, dit Hiei.

-Et ils visent plus particulièrement le yohkai rare pour des collectionneurs privés, dit Koemma. Un traffic de luxe en quelque sorte.

-Et on est censé faire quoi ? Débarquer dans leur QG et tout casser ? questionna Yusuke.

-C'est pas aussi facile, on arrive pas à savoir où ils se planquent. D'où l'importance de protéger les principales cibles. Et vous en faîtes partie tous les deux.

-Genre yohkai de luxe, y'a quand même que cet abruti, dit Hiei.

-T'es jaloux parce que je suis plus luxueux que toi.

-Qui as dit ça ?

-Hum, hum, fit Koemma pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Celui qui vaudrait une fortune sur la marché, c'est aucun de vous, c'est un yohko.

-Kurama ? s'écria Hiei.

-Ouais, il faut le protéger.

-Ca, je m'en charge, dit Hiei en échangeant un sourire avec Yusuke. Mais avant tout, est-ce que Yukina risque quelque chose elle aussi ?

-Apparemment pas, ils ne ciblent que les yohkais combattants. Et votre participation dans les tournois a fait de vous des produits très recherchés, répondit Koemma.

-Ouais, c'est dur la célébrité, fit Yusuke avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de Botan. »

-----

La situation était critique. Très critique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Et son calme légendaire commençait à lui faire défaut.

Botan lui avait expliqué la situation. Et pendant ce temps, Hiei était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le regardait en souriant à demi.

Kurama réalisait lentement. Hiei allait rester. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à arrêter les trafiquants. Et ça pouvait prendre un moment. Et Hiei resterait. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cette situation ? Depuis que Hiei l'avait embrassé, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il était à la fois en colère et … Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Une fois que Botan fut partie, Kurama jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Hiei mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. C'était déjà ça.

La nuit était tombée. Hiei faisait toujours le guet à la fenêtre. Il avait ôté son bandeau et repérait les environs avec son jagan. Visiblement, il prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

« Hiei ? appela Kurama.

-Hum ?

-Je t'ai mis un futon dans le salon. »

Hiei fit une petite moue. D'habitude, Kurama le laissait dormir dans sa chambre.

« Non, c'est bon, répondit Hiei. »

Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'assit, le dos contre le mur, son épée appuyée sur un genou.

Kurama s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et revint habillé d'un pyjama. Il s'assura que Hiei était resté à sa place et se glissa dans son lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Hiei avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre de nombreuses fois, mais là, il se sentait terriblement anxieux. Hiei pourrait à nouveau essayer de l'embrasser et peut-être même demander plus. Et Kurama devrait se défendre même si Hiei était son ami. Et il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui.

Il tourna et retourna dans son lit sans arriver à s'endormir. S'il s'endormait, que se passerait-il ? Il se retourna encore une fois.

« Tu vas arrêter ! s'écria Hiei. Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un démon qu'on égorge ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Kurama se leva à moitié.

« Rien. J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.

-T'inquiètes pas de ces mecs ! Si y'en a un qui se pointe, je le crame ! »

Kurama se sentit un peu honteux. Hiei ne pensait qu'à le protéger et lui, il ne pensait qu'à ce que Hiei pourrait tenter. Mais apparemment, le jaganshi n'allait rien faire du tout.

Le souvenir du baiser était encore présent dans la tête de Kurama, la façon dont Hiei avait attrapé son visage, et la façon dont il avait léché ses lèvres. Kurama eut un frisson en se le remémorant.

« Si t'as froid, retournes sous ta couette ! fit Hiei.

-Je n'ai pas froid. » Non, ce frisson qui remontait le long de son dos en créant une sensation à la fois désagréable et agréable, et ces interrogations alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil. Tout cela, ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était… Il se recoucha mais resta à fixer le plafond sans le voir. Et il réalisa lentement. Il n'avait pas eu peur que Hiei recommence, en fait, il était anxieux parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Hiei tente à nouveau de l'embrasser. Et que… Il avait beau connaître la théorie en ce domaine, il ignorait tout de la pratique.

Et puis, si Kurama avait, il devait bien le reconnaître, aimé ce premier baiser, il y aurait une suite qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Il entendit Hiei grogner un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Son dos ! Il était appuyé sur sa blessure et même si elle était en bonne voix de guérison, ça restait douloureux.

« Hiei, va te coucher dans le salon.

-Non ! Je reste près de toi. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ce point ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime. Protéger celui qu'on aime, c'est logique chez les humains, non ? »

Kurama hésita un moment.

« Si tu promets de ne rien faire, je te fais un peu de place. Mais tu dois promettre ! »

Hiei le regarda.

« C'est de la torture ce que tu proposes, Kurama, dit-il lentement. Mais d'accord, je promets. »

Hiei le rejoignit dans le lit. Il se coucha sur le côté pour éviter de faire face à Kurama.

Celui-ci resta un moment à regarder Hiei, s'attendant à ce qu'il bouge mais rien ne se passa.

Alors, il s'endormit en sentant un étrange regret nouer sa gorge.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : Déclaration et conséquences

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Kurama encore vierge, c'est vrai que y'a de quoi rire (ce que je fais, héhéhé !). Mais bon , dans beaucoup de fics, c'est souvent Kurama qui a le plus d'expérience, je trouvais ça plutôt intéressant d'échanger les rôles !

Note2 : le chapitre 3 de ma fic sur X est dispo si y'en a que ça intéresse (Saaeliel, c'est pour toi!)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez d'en envoyer, je ne m'en lasse pas (et ça me fait écrire plus vite ! Ca, c'est du chantage à 10 centimes d'euros ! Non, sérieux, ça vaut pas plus !)

Chapitre cinq :

Quand Hiei s'était réveillé, il avait d'abord senti un poids contre sa poitrine. A cause de son poumon encore douloureux, ça lui coupait le souffle. Et il s'était rendu compte que le poids en question n'était autre que Kurama, confortablement blotti contre lui.

Il avait fait froid cette nuit, Hiei ne s'en était pas soucié mais il se rappelait avoir remonté la couette sur les épaules de Kurama en le voyant trembler. Mais le yohko avait finalement trouvé une autre source de chaleur.

Malgré le tissu des vêtements, Hiei percevait les formes du corps de Kurama. Il sentait la respiration lente et profonde de Kurama, la jambe qu'il avait passé sur les siennes. Et sa main posée sur son torse. Il l'enlaçait comme peut le faire un amant.

Hiei sentit l'excitation le gagner. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de cette situation, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il commença par ôter la main de Kurama, repoussa sa jambe, tout cela le plus lentement et doucement possible. Kurama murmura, frissonna et revint l'enlacer. Hiei eut un moment d'énervement, Kurama le faisait promettre de ne rien faire et c'est lui qui venait le coller. Alors, il décida de se venger gentiment.

« Amour, j'aimerais bien me lever.

-Humm…

-Je sais que tu m'aimes mais si tu voulais bien me lâcher. »

Kurama percevait les mots mais se sentait incroyablement bien, il était au chaud et n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna si vite de Hiei qu'il en tomba à la renverse, et se retrouva sur le sol.

« Pas trop tôt, fit Hiei en souriant d'un air narquois.

-Je… Je…

-Oh, ça y est, tu prends encore cette jolie couleur rouge. »

Kurama se releva, les joues en feu.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! cria t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi le matin, amour, dit Hiei suffisamment fort pour que Kurama l'entende. »

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, Kurama essayait de se calmer. Il s'était senti tellement bien dans les bras de Hiei. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive. Son cœur s'était emballé. Mais pas pour la raison habituelle.

Auparavant, ce genre d'étreinte le dégoûtait, l'écoeurait complètement et finissait par le rendre très violent. Mais pas cette fois, il n'était pas dégoûté, il était embarrassé. Ce qui était bien différent.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de yohkais qui avaient essayé de lui sauter dessus. Il les avait tous repoussé allant parfois jusqu'à tuer ceux qui s'étaient montré les plus entreprenants. Il avait réussi à sauvegarder son corps et son âme pendant toutes ces années. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait été une proie recherchée. Tout ça à cause de son apparence, parce qu'on ne voyait que ça. Tous ne voulaient rien d'autre que son corps. Et ce désir, tout ce désir le rendait malade.

Mais c'était différent avec Hiei. Vraiment différent. Avec Hiei, c'était… bien.

Il devait se sortir ces idées de la tête. Ce n'était pas bien du tout.

« Kurama ? » Hiei frappait à la porte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je voulais juste te taquiner. Le prends pas comme ça !

-Je vais bien. Comme si ça pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit ! répondit Kurama durement. »

Ce n'était pas bien. Se sentir ainsi, se sentir si bien dans les bras de Hiei, avoir aimé ce baiser, non, tout ça n'était pas bien.

-----

Hiei était perché dans un arbre. Il observait la salle de classe dans laquelle Kurama travaillait. Les cours seraient bientôt fini. Quel dommage que Kurama soit dans une école de garçons. Pas de chocolat pour aujourd'hui.

Kurama disparut de la salle et se montra à l'entrée. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre étudiant était à ses côtés. Il avait une attitude bizarrement insistante avec Kurama et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au jaganshi. Puis l'étudiant prit un autre chemin.

« C'était qui ce mec ? demanda Hiei en atterrissant devant Kurama.

-Qui ça ?

-Le mec avec qui tu parlais.

-Un étudiant de mon groupe d'étude. Il organise une soirée révisions chez lui, ce soir.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Evidemment. »

Hiei ne répondit pas.

« C'est bon, dit Kurama. C'est un camarade de classe. Je ne risque rien.

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors, tu es jaloux ? »

Le ton était malicieux. Un coup un peu bas mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après les évènements de ce matin. Le visage de Hiei se ferma et il distança Kurama de quelques pas.

Oui, il était jaloux. Parce que ce type était humain et que Kurama lui avait parlé gentiment, et lui avait même souri.

« J'ai raison, tu es bien jaloux, dit Kurama sans savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Evidemment que je suis jaloux ! cria Hiei. T'es profondément débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Je le fais exprès ! Et je te signale que ce n'est pas parce que tu te prétends amoureux de moi que je t'appartiens ! »

Hiei se retourna. Se prétendre amoureux. Prétendre ? Faire semblant ? Il croyait avoir été clair pourtant. Il l'avait prouvé, il l'avait protégé. Et il… il n'avait rien tenté de plus qu'un baiser. Bon, il l'avait volé. Mais… Kurama ne le croyait toujours pas!

« Je ne fais pas semblant de t'aimer ! Je t'aime vraiment ! »

Kurama eut un moment d'énervement. Il éprouvait une certaine colère qui, il le savait parfaitement, n'était pas dirigée contre Hiei mais contre lui-même. Contre cette stupide idée qu'il avait aimé être embrassé, qu'il avait aimé dormir dans les bras de Hiei.

« Et bien, tu dois être sacrement tordu ! Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas ! Si je n'ai pas été assez clair, je te le redis : je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais ! »

Le regard de Hiei changea. Il n'était pas en colère, non, il était triste. Triste ? Ce n'était même pas le bon mot. Ce regard montrait une souffrance qui était au delà de la douleur physique.

Kurama hésita devant ce regard mais il était déjà allé trop loin pour s'arrêter.

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour jouer les gardes du corps, merci ! Je peux m'en sortir tout seul ! Si tu veux jouer au protecteur, tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre. »

La voix de Hiei lui parvint, grave et mesurée :

« Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, vas où tu veux ! Je m'en fous ! »

Et d'un bond, il sauta sur une branche d'arbre et disparut.

Kurama resta un moment, en plein milieu de la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

La même chose que d'habitude. Il avait repoussé Hiei parce qu'il s'était senti trop proche de lui.

-----

« Takahata-kun, je suis en avance ?

-Non, tu es pile à l'heure, répondit l'étudiant. C'est les autres qui sont en retard. On va commencé sans eux. »

Kurama ôta ses chaussures et pénétra dans le studio de son camarade.

« Minamino, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un jus de fruit ?

-Oui, merci. »

Kurama déballa ses livres de son sac et ils commencèrent à travailler. C'était une chose parfaitement normale, une vie normale. Les études, le travail. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir concernant le makai et autre. Sa vie d'humain qu'il appréciait.

Sa vue se troubla légèrement. Et il avait chaud.

« Takahata, je peux utiliser ta salle d'eau ? Je crois qu'un peu d'eau fraîche me réveillerait.

-Vas-y. »

Kurama se leva et retomba durement sur le sol. Que s'était-il passé ? Il réessaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Takahata le regardait sans rien dire, comme s'il observait un animal pris au piège.

Kurama tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, s'aidant de ses bras. Mais ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas.

« Laisse tomber, Minamino. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça mais ils m'ont promis beaucoup d'argent.

-Qui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé. Mais tu… tu n'étais pas censé être paralysé. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

Kurama tenta d'appeler une plante mais rien ne se passa. Ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués. Il essaya de se calmer, il avait déjà vécu une situation de ce genre. Il pouvait encore riposter en semant la graine de shimaneki en lui. C'était douloureux et difficile de s'en débarrasser par la suite mais il avait encore cette solution.

« Je suis désolé, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Ils vont te tuer, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. »

Takahata haussa les épaules.

« Minamino, laisses tomber les trucs classiques avec moi ! Ca marche pas ! »

Kurama leva la main et entrouvrit sa chemise, à l'aide de son ongle, il pénétra la chair et inséra la graine. Mais elle ne germa pas. Ses pouvoirs étaient aussi bien anéantis à l'intérieur à qu à l'extérieur. Kurama essaya de réfléchir, sentant une pointe de panique le gagner. Il était seul, ses jambes étaient hors d'usage et ses pouvoirs étaient inutilisables. Il devait chercher une issue de secours. Hiei n'était pas là, n'était plus là. Alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide, là, maintenant. Mais quel imbécile il avait été ! Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

Malgré ses pouvoirs inutiles, il perçut une quinzaine de yohkais qui arrivaient vers l'appartement. Quinze pour lui tout seul ! Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte ! Et des yohkais ! Apparemment, quand il était question de faire du profit, la vieille haine ningen-yohkai volait en éclats.

Kurama se concentra. Il pouvait lutter contre les poisons, il utilisait suffisamment de plantes venimeuses pour ne pas craindre les effets d'une drogue.

Mais il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'éliminer la drogue de son corps avant que…

Ils étaient à l'intérieur ! Se calmer, trouver une solution, vite ! Il pouvait encore se servir de ses bras, c'était mieux que rien. Trouver une arme quelconque. Ils entraient dans le salon.

Kurama souleva la table basse et l'envoya valdinguer contre ses assaillants, tous massés à l'entrée. Ca ne suffisait pas ! Quatre démons l'entourèrent et il essaya de bloquer les attaques du mieux qu'il put. Mais son incapacité à bouger ses jambes constituait un lourd handicap. Il finit par prendre les coups de plein fouet, une dizaine de yohkais s'acharnant maintenant sur lui.

« Stop ! Ne l'abîmez pas trop sinon il ne vaudra plus rien ! fit un des types qui n'avait pas pris part au lynchage. »

Kurama releva la tête, sa vue était trouble aussi ne distingua t-il qu'une silhouette qui lui était vaguement familière. La voix aussi lui était connu mais un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles dû aux nombreux coups l'empêchait de la reconnaître.

« On ne va pas le livrer tout de suite aux ningens, fit à nouveau la voix. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui rabaisser son orgueil à ce renard, je vais pas me priver…

-Mais, chef ! Y nous ont dit de livrer la marchandise intact !

-Depuis quand on obéit aux ningens ! Et oses me dire que t'en as pas envie ? »

Kurama entendait tout cela et un sentiment d'horreur grandissait en lui. Il était à la merci de ces mecs, ils allaient… Non ! Il préférait mourir !

« Hiei, pensa t-il très fort. Hiei ! Où es tu ? Hiei ! »

Soudain, il y eut un grand fracas, la fenêtre vola en éclats.

Les morceaux de verre fondirent presque instantanément sous l'effet d'une grande chaleur.

Des flammes noires entourèrent Kurama, les autres démons reculèrent, blessés par de nombreuses brûlures. Les flammes léchèrent Kurama, il en sentit la chaleur mais pas la moindre douleur.

« Amour, accroches tes bras autour de mon cou ! »

Kurama tendit les bras, les referma sur la nuque de Hiei. Il sentit le jaganshi passer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son dos.

Le yohko se laissa aller contre le torse musclé.

Il entendit la voix de Hiei, lointaine, très lointaine.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? Sale batard ! Si je pouvais, je te crèverais tout de suite !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tes flammes ne refroidissent pas trop… Un yohko et un jaganshi d'un coup… Ce serait une très belle prise ! »

Kurama sentit un air froid et vif lui piquait le visage. Ils étaient dehors, ils s'étaient échappés.

Il colla sa tête contre la poitrine de Hiei pour ne pas sentir le vent. A présent qu'il savait qu'il était en sûreté, il ne tenta plus de lutter contre l'inconscience qui le menaçait et y céda.

Sécurité, chaleur…, il était bien des ces bras-là. Ce n'était pas une idée stupide, c'était un fait. Il était bien.

A suivre…

Laissez des reviews, svp.

Ce chapitre est un peu court, je l'admets mais je tiens à préciser que ça a été une horreur à écrire. J'ai fait au moins 3 versions différentes avant d'arriver à celle-là qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement. Enfin, ça va me permettre d'avancer dans l'histoire. Donc, prochainement, et dans le désordre : un flash-back de Kurama (enfin, vous saurez pourquoi il est un peu coincé, notre pauvre pitit kistuné !), la révélation de qui est le grand vilain yohkai, la relation Yusuke Botan, l'agrandissement du petit groupe et puis baston, love et compagnie.

Voilà, et je me répète mais c'est normal, c'est du à mon grand age : laissez des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer des messages, je répondrais avec plaisir.

Enfin, dernier point, en relisant mes précédents chapitres et mes autres fics, je me suis aperçu que j'avais laissé passer quelques fautes d'orthographe et fautes de frappe, je ferais attention maintenant, promis.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Un chapitre sur la relation Yusuke et Botan, malgré l'avis de certains, je trouve que c'est un très bon couple ! Enfin, moi, il me plait !

Note2: Je sais que la scène de sauvetage de Kurama était cliché... mais bon, ça aurait été difficile de ne pas faire cliché... Je me rattrape dans le chapitre sept (prochainement sur vos écrans d'ordinateurs!) où il y aura un peu de surprise!

Note3: Kurama dans les bras de Hiei. Moi, j'imagine tout à fait et ce serait si kawaiiiii!

**Chapitre six** :

Hiei s'énerva. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il frappait à la fenêtre et ce crétin n'était toujours pas venu ouvrir. Il faisait froid et Kurama commençait à frissonner dans ses bras. Hiei l'avait emmitouflé dans sa cape mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait mais les jambes de Kurama ne répondaient plus et son front était brûlant, sans parler des multiples hématomes dus aux coups qu'il avait reçu.

Décidément, la patience ne serait jamais sa première qualité. Il déposa Kurama sur le balcon, le plus loin possible de la vitre.

Il frappa. Un coup de poing qui ne sembla pas avoir d'effet. Puis, la vitre se morcela, se fissura avant de tomber à ces pieds comme un rideau qui s'affaisse.

Hiei reprit Kurama dans ses bras et le transporta à l'intérieur. Il fallait faire vite. Ici non plus, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Si ces tordus avaient pu avoir le nom de l'école de Kurama, nul doute qu'ils avaient son adresse et celle de Yusuke.

Le jaganshi avait pourtant passé le quartier au peigne fin avant d'aller frapper à la fenêtre. Ils ne risquaient rien pour l'instant mais ils fallaient bouger vite et bien.

-----

Yusuke était en congé. Ce n'était pas souvent que ça arrivait. Aujourd'hui, il avait fini ses cours et la pancarte « fermé » trônait sur son restaurant. Une soirée parfaite en perspective.

Il écarta lentement les pans du kimono de Botan pour avoir accès à sa poitrine tandis qu'elle insinuait ses mains sous son tee-shirt tout en faisant courir sa langue sur son cou.

Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et dénoua la ceinture du kimono.

La tête enfouie entre les seins de Botan, il resta un long moment à écouter les battements de cœur de sa compagne. Il l'aimait tellement. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Keiko. Dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Même si elles n'avaient rien de comparable.

Keiko était certes plutôt jolie et intelligente mais pas surprenante pour un sou.

Il l'avait aimé pourtant. Un premier amour, on n'arrive pas à s'en défaire si facilement. Il ne l'aurait peut-être même jamais quitté de son propre gré, il l'aurait épousé et il aurait raté tout cela. Dire que c'était Keiko qui l'avait jeté. Elle avait pourtant jusque là tout accepté, ses missions, son statut de demi-mazoku, les tournois dans les ténèbres. Lui aussi avait accepté pas mal de choses, ou plutôt, il avait accepté l'absence de beaucoup de choses. Car hormis quelques baisers, plus ou moins appuyés, Keiko n'avait jamais voulu aller plus loin. Et Yusuke s'était montré patient, croyant fermement qu'ils se marieraient et que ce jour arriverait enfin. Il voyait dans le comportement de Keiko de la pudeur et de la retenue là ou en fait, il n'y avait qu'un manque évident de désir sexuel. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à son éducation ou à autre chose mais pour Keiko, le sexe semblait être une occupation qui ne visait qu'à augmenter la population de la planète et pas un moment de partage entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient.

Combien Botan pouvait être différente dans ce domaine !

Botan, la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvé ensemble était à la fois classique et comique. Classique. Un matin, Yusuke s'était réveillé dans son lit, rien d'inhabituel dans cela, mais le fait d'avoir le nez dans deux seins fermes et chauds était beaucoup plus inhabituel.

Quand il avait vu que la mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front était bleutée, il s'était relevé en sursaut. C'était bien la guide céleste qui se trouvait dans son lit, le kimono légèrement écarté qui dévoilait une partie de ses seins.

Yusuke avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Ils avaient fait la fête la veille. Keiko venait de se marier et Kuwabara, Botan et Kurama avaient organisé une soirée pour l'aider à oublier un peu.

Et évidemment, le saké avait coulé à flots sous le regard vigilant de Kurama, resté sobre.

Depuis que le mazoku savait les ravages que pouvaient causer cette boisson sur le kistuné, c'était aussi bien.

Ils étaient partis les uns après les autres au milieu de la nuit, Kurama veillant à ce que Shizuru et son alcoolique de mère regagnent sans problème leurs domiciles respectifs. Il n'était resté que Botan.

Il savait exactement pourquoi il avait craqué. Malgré cette fête, malgré la présence de ses amis, il avait eu cette pensée que ce soir, cette nuit, était la nuit de noces de Keiko et que ça aurait pu être avec lui.

Botan avait du saisir cette pensée car elle s'était rapproché de lui. Des gestes tout simples, une main sur son épaule, l'autre caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à a nuque, se tenant face à lui, attendant tout simplement que le moment de tristesse se dissipe. Mais des gestes que Keiko n'avait jamais eu.

Il avait fait alors quelque chose de fou. Il l'avait embrassé. Par désespoir, c'est vrai mais aussi parce que cette tendresse qu'il recevait ne le laissait pas indifférent. La connerie classique, embrasser une de ses meilleures amies. Sauf que Botan ne l'avait pas repoussé du tout. Elle lui avait rendu son baiser, lui entrouvrant les lèvres pour y glisser sa langue.

Tout en se remémorant les évènements de la nuit, Yusuke se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses. Il l'espérait en tous cas. Il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à sa mémoire.

Quand Botan s'était finalement réveillé. Il l'avait regardé piteusement.

« Rassure-moi, on n'a rien fait de…

-Moralement répréhensible ? demanda la guide céleste.

-Quelque chose de ce genre…

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Yusuke avait été pris d'un doute.

« Désolé, sérieux, j'suis désolé. Plus con que moi, tu meurs.

-Et plus rapide à courir qu'à marcher.

-Tu veux dire…

-On n'a rien fait. Tu t'es endormi dès que tu as posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

-Ah, tant mieux. »

La guide céleste avait eu une moue ravissante.

« Tant mieux ? Tant mieux ? Tu m'as complètement frustrée et c'est tant mieux ! »

Yusuke avait fait des yeux si étonnés que Botan avait éclaté de rire.

« Tu veux dire que… t'aurais aimé le faire avec moi ? »

Il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si. » C'était une réponse courte mais définitive. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une guide céleste pouvait avoir ce genre d'envie. Et surtout pas à son égard.

« Tu es bien réveillé, là ? demanda Botan.

-Je commence à en douter un peu. »

Botan avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu en doute moins ?

-Non, là je suis sûr de rêver.

-Bien, alors continue de rêver, avait dit Botan en l'embrassant à nouveau et en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Yusuke. »

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans le soleil de cette matinée. Plus tard, Yusuke avait eu ce sentiment horrible que Botan avait fait ça pour le consoler. Dans son esprit, personne ne pouvait faire l'amour par compassion, ce n'était tout bonnement pas concevable pour lui qui avait attendu des années par amour pour Keiko. Alors que Botan ait pu coucher avec lui juste pour le consoler !

« Botan ? Tu… Je…

-Qu'y a t-il ? Tu veux recommencer ? » Elle l'avait embrassé. Yusuke avait répondu, sentant le désir monter en lui. Jamais un baiser avec Keiko n'avait provoqué autant d'effet.

Il avait enserré ses épaules pour l'arrêter.

« Non ! C'est pas ça ! Enfin, j'aimerais bien mais…

-D'accord. Tu veux une petite mise au point avant ?

-Heu… Oui, avait répondu Yusuke. » Il se rendait bien compte qu'il prenait là le rôle de la damoiselle ayant besoin d'être rassuré sur les sentiments de son amant. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Bon, je vais tenté d'être la plus claire et la plus concise possible. Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'éternise sur la question. Je t'aime énormément. Depuis que Keiko t'a quitté, je me suis mis à penser à toi différemment. Ou plutôt, je me suis permis d'avoir des idées à ton sujet. Sur que je ne pensais pas les mettre en pratique aussi vite mais c'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier. Donc, tu es entièrement responsable.

-Hum… Heu…, je sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'idées dans la tête avant cette nuit.

-Je sais bien. T'es parfois complètement stupide !

-Tu n'es pas déçue ? Je veux dire… que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

-En fait, non. Je te connais bien, tu sais. Même si t'es un mec et que tu joues parfois les machos, tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi si tu ne ressentais pas quelque chose. »

Il était resté un peu idiot. Elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même. Huit mois que Keiko l'avait quitté. Huit mois qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Botan. Appréciant, recherchant cette compagnie. Huit mois à être avec elle, à rire avec elle, à se détendre entre deux missions, à aimer le fait d'être simplement lui même, sans avoir à être l'homme parfait que Keiko attendait.

« Comme je sais qu'il te faut un peu de temps pour enregistrer les informations, je te propose d'y réfléchir tout en se faisant du bien. »

Elle avait caressé son torse resté nu. Puis y avait posé toutes une séries de baisers.

Réfléchir ? Dans de telles conditions ? Tout simplement impossible !

Yusuke se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une journée pour être totalement accro à la guide céleste. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe qui l'avait rendu fou amoureux, c'était la confiance que Botan avait placé en lui, l'acceptant en tant qu'homme, imparfait, idiot jusqu'à ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

Botan lui caressa les cheveux. Yusuke se releva un peu et la regarda dans les yeux. Une parfaite soirée avec une compagne parfaite pour lui.

« Je suis rassurée que tu aie fermé le restaurant ce soir, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-La plupart des démons le connaissent, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils viennent s'en prendre à toi.

-C'est pas moi qui suis le plus visé.

-Je sais mais comme Kurama est sous bonne garde, ils pourraient se rabattre sur toi.

-Me prendre comme lot de consolation ? Rien que pour ça, je les descends! »

Botan eut un sourire qui s'effaça.

« Tu n'entends pas un bruit ? »

Si, des coups sourds réguliers.

« Encore ce con de voisin qui fait du bricolage ! s'exclama Yusuke. Putain, y peut pas se trouver une meuf pour occuper ses soirées !

-Si y'a que ça, je peux aller le voir ! Je suis sure de l'occuper une bonne partie de la nuit.

-C'est ça et moi, je ferais du bricolage rien que pour vous emmerder ! »

Botan rit. Ils n'étaient même pas jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de jalousie là où il y avait une confiance sans bornes et un désir qui les attiraient comme les pôles opposés d'un aimant.

Yusuke embrassa Botan, essayant d'oublier le bruit fait par le voisin. Il y parvint totalement quand…

« C'était quoi, ça ! »

Yusuke se releva immédiatement.

« Botan, restes derrière moi. Au moindre signe de ma part, tu pars !

-Yusuke !

-Je suis sérieux, je me défendrais mieux si je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Botan, tenant Yusuke par une anse de la ceinture de son pantalon le suivit jusque dans le salon.

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es comme les piafs ou quoi ? T'as pas vu que y'avait une vitre et t'as foncé dedans ? s'exclama le détective. »

La guide jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son amant. La vitre du salon n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et le coupable était tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

« Si t'étais pas aussi lent, j'aurais pas eu à le faire !

-Si t'étais un peu plus patient…

-Patient ? T'as vu son état ? s'écria Hiei en montrant Kurama. »

Le détective, dans la pénombre, avait bien remarqué le yohko allongé sur le canapé et il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole pour apaiser la dispute comme à son habitude.

Botan appuya sur l'interrupteur. Kurama ne parlerait pas. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage était luisant de sueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Yusuke, incrédule. » Comment le yohko avait-il pu se faire avoir ?

« Pas le temps, on n'es pas à l'abri ici. Il faut qu'on bouge !

-Où ?

-J'en sais rien ! C'est toi le ningen qui connaît ce monde, pas moi !

-Ok, on va chez Kuwabara et on avisera là-bas.

-Chez lui ? Pas sur que ce soit mieux.

-Juste le temps de le récupérer, j'ai pas envie qu'on le prenne en otage encore une fois.

-Ouais, fit Hiei, sachant que cet abruti de rouquin serait bien capable de se faire capturer comme un niais. Mais il n'y a pas que cet idiot, il faut mettre tous nos proches à l'abri ! »

Yusuke acquiesça.

-----

Le domaine de Genkai était loin d'être inconnu mais il avait le mérite d'être vaste et de permettre de détecter le moindre individu suspect dans les parages. De plus, il était situé en hauteur, ce qui donnait un avantage supplémentaire. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte d'entrée à moins d'utiliser la voie des airs. Jusque là, il n'avait vu que peu de yohkais maîtrisant le vol mais pour éviter toute attaque aérienne, il avait demandé à Botan de placer plusieurs détecteurs en hauteur sur les murs de la propriété.

Ils finiraient par venir les chercher ici, mais ils seraient bien accueillis. Hiei et Yusuke avaient d'abord récupéré Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru et Atsuko. La famille de Kurama était partie en vacances dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être retrouvés et c'était aussi bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de leur annoncer que leur fils était en fait un yohko réincarné et en plus, de les confronter au monde de ce dit fils.

Mais en plus de toutes ces personnes, Yusuke avait recruté quelques jokers auxquels leurs ennemis ne devaient pas s'attendre. Le recrutement avait été sans problème et tous avaient répondu présents. Leur petite armée comptaient à présent six membres en plus : Tchuh et Linku, Zin, Tohya, Shishiwakamaru et Suzuki.

Le plus inquiétant pour l'instant était l'état de Kurama. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Cela ne faisait que seize heures donc il n'y avait encore rien de catastrophique. Et Yukina les avait rassuré. Il éliminait un poison de son corps et était dans une sorte de sommeil profond qui lui permettait d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour lutter contre cette présence dans son corps.

Un autre problème inquiétant était Kuwabara qui avait compris les sentiments de Hiei et provoquait sans arrêt le petit jaganshi, suivant à la lettre le manuel « Comment se faire trucider en dix leçons ? » .

-----

Hiei ne quittait pas souvent Kurama, hormis pour aller chiper un peu de nourriture. Les filles lui avaient bien proposé de veiller auprès du kistuné mais il avait refusé.

Le jaganshi était en train de faire une provisions de tartines salées et sucrées quand il entendit des voix dans la pièce principale.

« C'est dingue quand même, malgré toutes les ondes que je reçois, je n'arrive pas à réaliser. »

La voix de Kuwabara.

« Ce sale nabot amoureux, ricana t-il. Et de Kurama ! Ca, c'est la meilleur de l'année ! Ca vous fait pas rire, vous ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Pas vraiment, non, fit Tohya. Si Hiei est sur le coup, ça nous enlève toutes nos chances.

-HEIN ? QUOI ? s'écria Kuwabara. »

Les autres continuèrent sans tenir compte de son interruption.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il soit plus beau que moi, fit Shishiwakamaru. Mais avec son sale caractère, on risque gros si on fait une approche.

-Ouais, fit Zin. Ca me plairait bien d'essayer avec Kurama mais vu le côté possessif de Hiei, c'est vraiment pas le truc à tenter.

-Attendez deux secondes ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous fantasmez tous sur Kurama ?

-Ben si. Il est tellement kawai ! fit Tchuh. J'ai toujours voulu le provoquer en duel pour le chauffer un peu.

-En duel ? Pourquoi en duel ? demanda Kuwabara, complètement ahuri.

-C'est comme ça que ça marche dans le makai, expliqua Suzuki. Une baston, ça peut vouloir dire pas mal de choses.

-Mais… EEEEHHHH ! Linku s'est battu contre moi, ça veut pas dire que…

-C'était dans un cadre purement professionnel, fit le petit. Mélange pas tout ! J'ai aucune envie de coucher avec toi, non merci. »

Yusuke éclata de rire. Lui aussi ne connaissait pas très bien les habitudes du makai même si Kurama lui en avait dit deux mots. Soudain, son hilarité s'arrêta aussi sec.

« Zin, Tchuh ? Pour moi aussi, c'était purement professionnel ?

-Tout à fait, dit Tchuh.

-Zin ? Zin ? Et toi ?

-Au début en tous cas, répondit le yohkai. »

Là, Yusuke se remit à rire de plus belle.

« Ca te fait rire, espèce d'abruti ? fit Kuwabara. Vous êtes tous plus tordus les uns que les autres ! Sans parler de ce sale nain ! »

Bizarrement, un truc très coupant venait de se poser sur sa gorge. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois en l'espace de douze heures. Il y avait bien eu deux autres fois où il avait du foncer sur le lavabo le plus proche pour éteindre, une fois ses cheveux en flammes, une autre sa chemise.

« De qui tu parles, pauvre demeuré ?

-Mais de personne, fit Kuwabara. »

Hiei écarta son épée. Le rouquin prit alors une pose parfaitement idiote, les deux mains sous son menton, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et minauda :

« Ce qu'il est beau et je l'aaaaiiiimmmeee tant, mon petit kistuné !

-Tu veux mourir ! »

Yusuke empêcha Hiei de commettre un meurtre somme toute bien mérité vu la débilité profonde de la victime. Il balança un coup de pied à Kuwabara, ce qui l'envoya valser dans un mur du dojo et lui évita un coup d'épée.

Hiei lança un regard mauvais à Yusuke. Puis aux autres.

« Y'en a un qui s'avise de toucher un seul cheveu de Kurama et je le crame. Vous posez un regard un peu trop insistant et je vous crame. Je sens la moindre idée passer dans votre tête, je vous crame.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, fit Tohya. Plus aucune chance ! »

Hiei rangea son épée dans le fourreau et sortit.

« Il est tellement kawai lui aussi, dit Tchuh. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

Kuwabara, remis de son vol plané, ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous fantasmez sur lui aussi !

-Bien sur que si ! répondit Suzuki.

-C'est la plus mauvaise nouvelle de l'année, soupira Zin. Notre beau gosse national et notre beau ténébreux amoureux. Sans parler du troisième choix qui, à peine libre, s'est casé avec une guide céleste. C'est vraiment une mauvaise année.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ce sale nabot colérique soit en deuxième place dans votre classement ! C'est complètement débile… Hum, et moi…, je suis où dans le classement ? »

Ils le regardèrent tous sans dire un mot.

« Quoi ? C'est juste pour savoir !

-Toi, t'es hors catégorie, dit Tohya.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que t'es pas classé du tout ! Faut être réaliste quand même. On a beau être des démons, on a un minimum de goût ! »

En voyant la tête de Kuwabara, Yusuke éclata de rire suivi de près par Botan, Shizuru et Atsuko. Yukina sourit mais elle n'avait rien compris à la conversation.

-----

Hiei avait regagné sa place auprès de Kurama. Il se pencha et déposé un léger baiser sur le front, puis sur la tempe droite, s'en voulant de profiter de l'état de son amour mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Tout en veillant sur le sommeil de l'être le plus cher à son cœur, Hiei grignota ses tartines, son regard ne quittant pas Kurama.

Une fois son encas fini, il s'assit sur le lit, caressa les cheveux du yohko avec douceur. Quiconque aurait surpris ce geste aurait été bien surpris de voir à quel point le jaganshi pouvait être tendre.

Kurama murmura dans son sommeil. Quelques mots que Hiei réussit à percevoir.

« Non », répété plusieurs fois. Et un nom qui ressemblait à Kuronué. Le yohko rêvait de son ancien partenaire. Le jaganshi ressentit de la jalousie. Il pouvait lutter contre les vivants, pas contre les morts.

Est-ce qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Kuronué et Kurama ? Non, le yohko n'avait pas d'expérience en matière de sexe. Et Hiei était sur que Kurama n'avait pas menti sur le sujet. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait eu plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié pour Kuronué.

Se battre contre un fantôme, voilà exactement ce qui lui manquait !

A suivre…

Et un cassage en règle de Kuwabara, un ! Non pas que je l'aime pas mais c'est vraiment trop tentant ! Ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais ça va venir, je suis très fier du prochain chapitre(oui, il est déjà écrit mais non je le poste pas tout de suite car j'essaie d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance pour pouvoir y faire des corrections au cas où le suivant serait trop difficile à écrire. Ca peut paraître bizarre mais c'est ma méthode.) et je préviens qu'il y aura des surprises (nan, pas de lemon, même pas de lime pour ceux qui n'attendent que ça!)

Bon, tout se met en place lentement, je suis plutôt content. Donc, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, cette fic commence à être beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu donc j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas, et comme toujours, laissez des reviews, svp.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Cette fic commence à être un peu sombre… je préviens tout de suite, vous allez m'en vouloir à mort à la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais je tacherais de poster la suite rapidement !

Note2 : Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ne perdez surtout pas cette bonne habitude !

**Chapitre sept :**

« Personne ne viendra te chercher, tu es seul. Tout le monde est toujours seul. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Personne ne viendra. Je te regarde, entravé par tes propres pouvoirs, tes yeux dorés ne sont plus glacials. C'est un plaisir que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Il a fallu un peu de temps mais enfin, je vois une lueur de peur dans tes prunelles. Mêlé à ta colère, à ton orgueil. T'arrives t-il parfois de pleurer ? Non, jamais.

Je te ferais pleurer, je te ferais supplier… Bientôt, ce sera toi qui ne pourras plus te passer de moi !»

Pleurer ? Supplier ? Kurama avait éclaté de rire. Rire qui n'avait rien de drôle, qui était tendu par une pointe d'hystérie. Jamais il ne pleurerait, jamais il ne supplierait quoi qu'il lui arrive.

Mais finalement… la suite avait donné raison à son bourreau.

-----

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud dans sa main. Quelque chose de rassurant. Dans ses cauchemars, il s'était accroché à cette douce sensation. Ce n'était pas réel, ça l'avait été mais ça ne l'était plus, ça ne le serait plus.

Lorsque Kurama ouvrit les yeux, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer de peur, son cœur s'affolait en battements désorganisés. Il avait mal au cou. S'il levait la main, il était sûr que ses doigts effleureraient des coupures sanglantes. Non, il n'y aurait rien. Pas de blessures, pas sur ce corps.

La chaleur dans sa main. Kurama tourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit, c'est des cheveux en bataille qui dissimulait un tout petit peu un visage endormi.

Hiei était assis sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur le lit et sa main, sa main si chaude, tenait la sienne.

Kurama se releva à moitié. Il eut un léger vertige, un effet secondaire de la drogue et de sa longue lutte contre elle.

Sa main gauche était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Hiei. De la main droite, il écarta les mèches du front du jaganshi et effleura doucement le visage.

Hiei était venu le chercher. Il n'était pas seul. Malgré ses paroles blessantes, Hiei ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Kurama agita légèrement ses jambes, elles étaient endolories mais fonctionnelles. Il regarda enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une chambre dans le domaine de Genkai. Il sentit la présence de Yusuke, Kuwabara et les autres non loin.

Il était encore fatigué. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi, entre vingt et vingt quatre heures selon son estimation. C'était déjà trop. Sans aucun doute, leurs ennemis, son ennemi, savaient déjà où ils se trouvaient. Et il fallait mettre en place la contre attaque.

Il s'en voulait un peu de réveiller Hiei. Le jaganshi n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Autant faire en sorte que le réveil ne soit pas trop brusque.

Kurama caressa la joue du petit démon. Il n'avait jamais agi ainsi et fut très étonné de sentir une peau douce sous ses doigts. Hiei devait être épuisé car il mit un moment à émerger.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Kurama arrêta précipitamment son geste et dégagea sa main gauche.

Aussitôt, le regard de Hiei se porta sur le yohko et l'inquiétude présente dans ses yeux disparut.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda t-il. »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« Oui, je peux bouger les jambes. Et… »

Il sortit une rose de ses cheveux et la transforma.

« Et mes pouvoirs sont revenus. »

Tout d'un coup, Kurama eut un bref affolement. Si ses pouvoirs étaient actifs, la graine de Shimaneki allait germer ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait à perdre du temps à se débarrasser de cette saleté !

Il entrouvrit sa chemise et…

« Yukina l'a retiré. Je me doutais bien que t'aurais utilisé ce truc alors…

-Merci, dit Kurama.

-De rien. C'est pire que du chiendent cette plante…

-Non, je voulais dire… »

Kurama se tut. Hiei le regarda avec hésitation. Le kistuné était encore pale et semblait si fragile à ce moment là. Fragile ? Hiei comprenait enfin les paroles de Yusuke. Considérer Kurama comme quelqu'un de fragile, le détective ne parlait pas d'une fragilité physique mais psychologique. Et Hiei se rendit compte, qu'inconsciemment, il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas heurter cette vulnérabilité intérieure.

« Tu es venu… bien que je t'ai dit… avec tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu es quand même venu me sauver…, souffla Kurama.

-Que crois-tu, amour ? Qu'il suffit de quelques mots pour que je me détache de toi ? »

-----

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. « Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais ! » Ca faisait mal !

Si on lui avait dit, si on l'avait prévenu qu'aimer quelqu'un lui ferait ressentir plus de souffrance que tous ces combats réunis, il aurait passé son tour. Etre amoureux ? Non merci.

Sauf qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun bouton « stop » quelque part. Guérir et oublier… Guérir et oublier… Guérir et… Mais comment faire ?

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand des interrogations humaines se manifestaient dans sa tête, il se dirigea vers le resto de Yusuke. Qui était fermé. Où était passé cette feignasse d'Urameshi ? Hiei sauta sur une branche d'arbre et s'y allongea. L'inaction n'allait pas l'aider à oublier.

« Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais. »

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces stupides ningens. S'il ne s'était pas acoquiné avec eux au début, il n'aurait jamais eu des sentiments de ce genre. Il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour. Il aurait vaguement su que ça existait, et que ça n'avait sans doute aucun intérêt.

Mais d'un autre côté… Quand il avait embrassé Kurama, quand il l'avait senti endormi dans ses bras… Le simple fait de le voir, d'être à côté de lui. Pas de bouton « stop », pas de marche arrière. Il avait toujours été entier, dans ses colères, dans ses haines, dans sa recherche de puissance. Logique qu'il en soit de même en amour.

« Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aimerais jamais. »

Le jaganshi soupira.

« Sauf que moi, je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre. Je ne peux pas guérir, je ne peux pas oublier. »

C'était du masochisme à l'état pur ce sentiment ! Il allait passer le reste de sa vie à aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait jamais ! A prendre des coups dans le cœur qui lui semblait pire que n'importe quelle blessure !

Et tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait pire que l'amour, pire que ce masochisme, c'était la stupidité. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par ses sentiments ! Il avait laissé Kurama seul. Bien sur que le yohko savait se défendre mais…

Il était encore plus débile que Kuwabara !

Hiei s'était précipité chez Kurama, ses sentiments jonglant entre colère contre lui-même, inquiétude et toujours cette douleur présente dans son cœur.

Kurama n'était pas chez lui ! Il devait déjà être chez ce mec et Hiei n'avait aucune confiance dans ce type. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Mais où était-il ? Il ôta son bandeau. Se déplaçant à travers la ville, il passa plusieurs secteurs de la ville au crible. Cela le fatiguait considérablement mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition. Rien. Rien. Rien du tout !

Au nord ! Plusieurs puissances, des yohkais qui se dirigeaient vers un but précis, vers une force qui s'éteignait…

Kurama ! Pas son amour ! Pas lui !

Tout en accélerant, Hiei eut une pensée brutale et sordide qui s'insinua dans son esprit. Que faisait-on lorsque l'amour de votre vie n'était plus là, n'existait même plus ?

Que faisait-on lorsqu'on ne pouvait même plus voir son visage, son sourire ? Que faisait-on quand on ne pouvait même plus l'entendre dire qu'il ne vous aimait pas ?

Il y avait pire que l'amour, pire que l'amour non réciproque, bien pire.

Et autant, il pourrait vivre même si Kurama ne l'aimerait jamais, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans sa présence !

Il fit exploser la vitre avec ses flammes…

-----

Kurama secoua la tête légèrement. La question du jaganshi n'appelait pas de réponse.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Hiei.

-Je meurs de faim mais… il faut d'abord qu'on mette en place un système de défense…

-Yusuke s'en est chargé. Détecteurs sur tous les murs et renforts à l'appui.

-Oui, je les ai senti. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

-De quoi ?

-D'un plan pour arriver jusqu'aux dirigeants… »

Hiei regarda le yohko. Il venait de pâlir davantage. Quel était ce plan ?

« Bon, on passe par la cuisine et on rejoint les autres. Tu pourras expliquer ce que tu veux faire. Tu as… Hum, tu as besoin d'aide pour te lever ? »

Kurama sortit du lit, il eut à nouveau un vertige mais resta bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

Manger lui fit du bien, et éclaircit ses idées. Son plan était bon, il fonctionnerait à merveille.

« Kurama ! Ca y'est, t'as récupéré ! s'écria Yusuke. »

Le kistuné hocha la tête.

« Aucune alerte pour l'instant ?

-Non, rien. Mais… Kuwabara ? »

Le rouquin se concentra quelques secondes.

« Ca va pas tarder…

-Bien, dit Kurama. Je… Je vais vous dire ce que je compte faire. Je vais me laisser prendre…

-Kurama ! cria Hiei.

-Pas de panique ! J'ai tout prévu. Yusuke, tu as toujours les sept items que t'as remis Koemma ?

-C'est moi qui les ai, fit Botan en prenant part à la discussion. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-Du détecteur d'aura amélioré. Avec un de mes cheveux dedans, vous pouvez me localiser même à grande distance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Botan confirma d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Hiei. Mais savoir où tu es ne nous assure pas de ton état de santé…

-J'ai aussi pensé à ça. Les étiquettes. Je peux écrire mon nom dessus et vous en confier plusieurs. La couleur indiquera le danger que je cours.

-Bleu, tout va bien, jaune, blessure légère, rouge, blessure grave, récapitula Botan pour tout le monde. Si l'étiquette se détache…

-C'est que je suis mort, termina Kurama.

-On interviendra dès que ce sera jaune, assura Urameshi. »

Hiei grogna, ce plan ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Oh, c'est qu'il est inquiet pour son kistuné ! fit Kuwabara. On a la trouille, hein ?… Aie. Aie ! Ca brûles, tes conneries ! »

Kuwabara se précipita vers la cuisine et on entendit l'eau couler.

« Pourquoi toi ? demanda Hiei.

-Parce que c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

-Pas seulement ! Yusuke et moi, on est des cibles potentiels aussi. Et Tchuh, Linku et les autres aussi. Nous somme tous des combattants.

-Mais je suis celui qui as le plus de valeur…

-T'as un côté super modeste, Kurama, dit Yusuke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pas modeste, réaliste ! rétorqua le yohko en souriant. »

Kuwabara revint, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« J'ai enfin une heure un peu plus exacte à vous annoncer. Dans six heures minimum et huit au maximum.

-Ca nous laisse un peu de temps, dit Kurama. » Il arracha un cheveu de sa tête. Botan l'attrapa et le glissa dans le détecteur.

« Ca marche ? »

Il s'éloigna un peu.

« Tout a fait ! Distance, direction. Tout y est, confirma la guide céleste. Les étiquettes maintenant ? »

Kurama hocha la tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacune des personnes présentes se retrouva munie d'une étiquette portant son nom. Elles étaient bleues.

Le yohko avait du toutes les coller une à une. En effet, seul celui dont le nom était marqué pouvait les coller et les decoller.

Malgré l'assurance qu'il essayait de montrer, Kurama avait peur. Il savait très bien qui viendrait pour le capturer. Et malgré les années, les siècles, il avait toujours peur.

« Maintenant que t'as fini, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu pour être en forme, proposa Hiei.

-Pas longtemps alors, répondit Kurama.

-Trois heures, pas plus. Je viendrais te réveiller.

-D'accord. »

Kurama sortit du dojo. Il n'était pas sur d'arriver à se rendormir. Mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'être en pleine forme pour ce qui se préparait.

-----

Ils arrivaient. Tous dispersés dans la cour du domaine, ils pouvaient les sentir. Hiei jeta un coup d'œil à Kurama. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs et il semblait mieux quoique très anxieux.

Ce fut une attaque en force, tous les détecteurs hurlèrent en même temps, désorientant un peu leurs assaillants par le bruit strident qu'ils émettaient.

Hiei bougea rapidement, sortit son épée. Eliminer les plus faibles d'abord pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent les poignarder en traite lorsqu'ils se coltineraient des yohkais plus forts.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu, une bonne centaine, et certains dégageaient une puissance équivalente à celle du jaganshi.

Hiei garda son jagan fixé sur Kurama. Malgré l'étiquette collée à son col, il ne voulait pas perdre de vue son amour.

Celui-ci s'en sortait bien pour le moment. Il alternait son fouet de rose avec une projection de feuilles tranchantes.

Hiei avait bien vite gagné de la hauteur, se perchant sur le mur du domaine.

Il s'était trompé dans ses comptes. A l'extérieur, il y avait une deuxième troupe de yohkais, encore cent à vue de nez.

Avec un kokulyuha, il balayerait d'un coup les moins résistants. Ce qu'il fit, diminuant d'un tiers la deuxième troupe.

A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, Yusuke dégommait les démons à coups de shot gun et de coups de poings bien appuyés. Il n'avait pas encore utiliser son reygun.

Zin s'était chargé de la partie aérienne. Il y avait une dizaine de démons sachant voler. Zin tentait de les prendre dans des tourbillons ce qui ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux mais avait le mérite d'être une bonne protection défensive.

Tchuh et Linku agissaient en duo. Tandis que Tchuh y allait au corps à corps, lui non plus ne se servant pas encore de sa projection de boules d'énergie, Linku protégeait ses arrières en entortillant les démons dans ses yo-yos.

Tanuki avait fait rajeunir quelques démons qui avaient fini par disparaître totalement.

Et Shishiwakamaru avec sa cape projetait plusieurs démons à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Kuwabara avec son sabre, faisait lui aussi une belle hécatombe.

Le deuxième groupe de yohkais entra en action.

Kurama ne perdait pas le rythme, il savait que son ennemi allait bientôt se montrer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il allait venir à lui, et Kurama allait le laisser faire.

Soudain, il était là, devant lui. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Il s'attendait à avoir peur, mais pas à être terrifié à ce point.

Il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger même s'il le voulait. Le sourire mauvais était toujours le même, les yeux remplis de désir à son égard également. Et c'était toujours aussi écoeurant.

Le premier coup serait des poignard empoisonnés, immobiliser sa proie tel le serpent. Avant de la dévorer lentement.

Il pouvait les éviter, il pouvait le faire si seulement son corps acceptait de réagir. Les poignards volèrent et furent pris dans un tourbillon qui dévia leurs trajectoires.

Kurama remercia Zin d'un regard. Il se sentait mieux, si Zin pouvait y faire face, lui aussi.

Il se transforma rendant le regard de son adversaire encore plus désireux. C'était cette forme là qu'il aimait, et bien qu'il s'approche, qu'il essaye !

Kurama fit en sorte de riposter à chaque attaque. Mais avec suffisamment de contrôle. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer le démon de cette manière mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se fasse capturer.

Sauf que ce regard, ce sourire. Il ne voulait pas retomber entre les griffes de cet homme. C'était un mauvais plan, un très mauvais plan. Si ses amis ne venaient pas le sauver à temps. Si ils ne le trouvaient pas. Si…

Beaucoup trop de si et peu de certitudes. C'était trop tard de toutes façons.

Une pensée rassurante parvint à son esprit. Hiei serait là, Hiei serait toujours là. Sa main si chaude ne le lâcherait pas.

Calmé, il fit face à son adversaire avec orgueil. Cet orgueil très particulier que l'homme détestait.

-----

Kurama tomba sur le sol en reprenant son corps humain. Leurs ennemis n'étaient plus très nombreux. Et ils n'allaient sans doute plus trop tarder à sonner la retraite. Le moment était idéal.

Il n'avait pas été blessé mais grâce à une teinture végétale qui imitait la couleur du sang, il avait fait croire à de nombreuses plaies sur son corps. Et il avait également feint d'avoir été touché par le poison. Il en connaissait tous les symptômes. D'abord sur la vitesse, comme si le corps devenait progressivement trop lourd pour son propriétaire, puis la vue, l'impossibilité de distinguer les couleurs. Il avait cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour faire croire à ce phénomène. L'audition qui s'amoindrissait.

Et finalement la paralysie totale.

Il attendait que l'homme le récupère comme un vulgaire paquet, le visage contre le sol, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il était terrifié.

Il s'approchait. Il allait sentir ses sales mains sur lui. Il faillit vomir.

Puis deux éclats de lumières rapprochées. Deux reyguns. Et la présence de Yusuke à ses côtés. Que faisait-il cet abruti ? Il foutait en l'air tout le plan ! Kurama hésitait entre colère et soulagement.

Pas seulement Yusuke, Tchuh et Linku l'avaient entouré, le protégeaient.

« Ne bouges pas, fit la voix de Kuwabara dans sa tête. Ne bouges surtout pas. »

Kurama obéit. Il avait du se passer quelque chose pour que le plan change. Mais quoi ?

Son ennemi recula sous un autre reygun et une boule d'énergie de Tchuh.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient partis.

Leur siège n'avait pas réussi.

Kurama se leva d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? hurla t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Tout en hurlant, il recherchait une silhouette des yeux.

Où était-il ? Poursuivait-il les derniers fuyards ?

Puis le yohko remarqua quelque chose.

Malgré toute sa capacité à percevoir les trésors cachés, cette chose là était passé complètement inaperçu pour ses yeux. Parce que c'était tellement gros, ce n'était même pas caché !

Sur ses étiquettes qu'il avait collés, directement dessus, d'autre étiquettes avaient été rajouté. Toutes portaient le nom de Hiei.

Ce n'était pas le plan qui avait changé, c'était l'appât.

A suivre…

Là, je sens que vous m'en voulez, je reçois de très très mauvaises ondes…

Enfin, c'est the big retournement de situation ! Si y'en a un parmi vous qui l'avez prévu, je vais me cacher sous mon lit et pleurer parce que je pensais vraiment que ce serait une surprise (une très mauvaise surprise mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a !).

Voilà, la scène de combat ne ressemble pas à grand chose mais je suis pas non plus super doué pour les bastons donc je l'ai pas fait s'éterniser. Si vous voulez une bonne scène de siège, regardez (ou re-regardez) Le Seigneur des Anneaux Les deux tours et le siège de Helm ! Ou lisez la trilogie des joyaux de Eddings. Moi, décidément, c'est pas encore ça !

Laissez des reviews pour m'exprimer votre colère, vos lancés de tomates pourries et votre envie de m'assassiner si je ne poste pas très vite la suite !

A bientôt…


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Au bout de trois heures, je suis finalement sorti de sous mon lit… (tout déprimé…)

Note2 : Pour la réaction de Kurama, j'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de ne pas faire « cliché » ( encore plus déprimé…)

Note3 : Peut-être vous l'avez remarqué mais ma vitesse de postage a commencé à diminuer, c'est que je suis un peu occupé (Hiei : On s'en fout de ta vie ! Moi : Maaiiis-euh !). J'essaierais néanmoins de poster un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours (max quatre !).

**Chapitre huit :**

« Botan ? demanda Yusuke.

-Ils sont à vingt kilomètres au sud pour l'instant.

-Kuwabara ? Eh, Kuwa ? Tu peux savoir vers quel endroit ils se dirigent ? »

Le jeune homme roux releva la tête.

« Je pourrais mais…

-Quoi encore ? »

Kuwabara désigna Kurama du menton.

Le yohko était assis contre un mur de la cour, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête dissimulé dans ses genoux. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que le plan avait changé, il n'avait plus dit un mot.

Yusuke ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal, il avait eu peur que Kurama n'entre dans une colère noire. Mais là, le voir complètement immobile, presque sans réaction, Yusuke aurait préféré se prendre quelques coups plutôt que de le voir se replier sur lui-même.

« J'ai vu, fit Yusuke, laisses lui un peu de temps. Tant qu'on ne perd pas le contact avec Hiei…

-C'est pas ça. Il… Merde, il brouille toutes mes perceptions !

-Hein ? »

Kuwabara voyait défiler des centaines d'images dans sa tête. Son don s'était développé, lui permettant de pouvoir lire dans les esprits, de communiquer par télépathie et d'avoir un flair à toute épreuve ressemblant à de la prémonition. Mais il avait toujours du se concentrer pour l'utiliser. Alors que là, les images semblaient s'introduire dans son esprit sans qu'il le veuille. Des images. Que des images de Hiei. Qui arrivaient rapides comme en une projection accélérée. Et ça le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le ningen découvrait un Hiei souriant au regard doux, et cette expression était sans doute réservée uniquement à Kurama. Un Hiei qui éclatait de rire.

Malgré le caractère houleux de sa relation avec la jaganshi, il avait tout de même du respect pour le petit démon et voir une partie de sa vie même du point de vue de Kurama, lui faisait l'effet d'être un voyeur.

Et il n'arrivait pas à bloquer tout ça.

Une pierre verte… Et des mots. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui… »

Et une sensation, des lèvres légères, une langue qui en effleure une autre. Un baiser. Un corps chaud contre lequel un autre corps se réchauffe.

Là, il était vraiment dans le rôle du voyeur ! Heureusement que ces deux là, n'était pas allé plus loin, il ne voulait pas voir ça !

La pierre verte à nouveau, un baiser sur la nuque.

Et toute cette tristesse, toute cette peur. Et cette renonciation comme s'il était trop tard.

« Il n'arrête pas de penser à Hiei. Et je reçois tout ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer, fit Kuwabara. »

Yusuke regarda Kurama.

« C'est si grave que ça ?

-Il a déjà abandonné… Pour lui, Hiei est déjà mort. Et… »

Culpabilité, souffrance.

« … il croit que c'est sa faute. »

Yusuke n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Bon sang, ce plan était bon ! Et c'était Hiei, il allait pas se faire avoir facilement.

Le détective se dirigea vers Kurama. Sans ménagement, il tenta de lui relever la tête. Les bras de Kurama vinrent se poser au dessus de sa tête en protection. Qu'il le laisse donc souffrir en paix !

Mais Yusuke ne céda pas. Violemment, il attrapa Kurama par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, rencontrant enfin les deux yeux émeraudes.

Pas de larmes. Mais un vide total.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Hiei, fit le mazoku. »

Kuwabara tiqua, inquiet n'était pas le bon mot.

« Mais c'est lui qui a proposé ce changement de place. Et si tu trouvais que c'était un bon plan avec toi, je vois pas pourquoi ça marcherais pas avec Hiei. »

Pas de réaction.

« Mais réveilles toi, bordel ! Il est pas mort ! On va allé le récupéré et zigouiller tous ces connards par la même occasion. »

Kuwabara porta la main à son cou, il venait de ressentir des épines s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, il sentait une démangeaison, presque de la douleur. Des dizaines d'épines qui se plantaient dans sa peau tout autour de son cou.

La pensée de Kurama lui parvint très claire comme si le yohko avait parlé : « Moi, je sais de quoi il est capable mais Hiei ne le sait pas. Moi, j'y étais préparé, je savais quelles étaient les souffrances… Mais pas Hiei. Je ne veux pas que Hiei souffre comme j'ai souffert. Même si on arrive avant qu'il ne soit mort… Durant ce temps, tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'il lui aura fait ? »

Une main chaude qui se glisse dans une autre, une sensation rassurante.

« Moi, j'aurais pu tout endurer, parce que je sens encore sa main dans la mienne. Mais lui, il n'a rien, rien pour se raccrocher… parce que je ne lui ai rien dit… parce que je n'ai jamais pu dire quoi que ce soit… »

Kuwabara tentait de faire le point quand Koemma apparut.

« J'ai les dernières nouvelles. Le chef des yohkais s'appelle…

-Yuronué, lâcha Kuwabara.

-Comment tu le sais ? dirent Koemma et Yusuke en cœur.

-Par lui, fit le jeune homme en montrant Kurama. Il le connaît, il le connaît depuis longtemps. »

Yusuke était toujours face à Kurama ayant attrapé le visage de ce dernier entre ses mains pour éviter que le kistune ne se replie à nouveau sur lui même.

Au nom donné par Kuwabara, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Kurama jusqu'aux doigts de Yusuke qui en fut tout étonné. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il verrait ce fier guerrier pleurer, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Les premiers mots furent heurtés, comme si Kurama n'arrivait pas à les extraire de sa gorge.

« Je… Je… ne veux pas… Pas Hiei ! Pas Hiei ! Vous avez laissé Hiei entre les mains de ce monstre! Vous avez laissé… la seule personne qui m'aime… avec…

-On va aller le sauver. On leur laisse prendre un peu d'avance pour qu'ils ne sentent pas suivis et… »

« Yusuke, ta gueule, fit Kuwabara par télépathie.

-Quoi ?

-Laisses moi faire ! Je vais lui faire cracher ses sentiments ! »

Kuwabara prit la place de Yusuke face à Kurama et le détective s'éloigna de quelques pas, se demandant bien ce que Kazuma avait l'intention de faire.

« Quoi ! fit le ningen. Tu t'inquiètes pour ce sale nabot ? Il en vaut pas la peine !

-Tu… T'as pas le droit ! cria Kurama.

-La seule personne qui t'aime, fit Kuwabara en rigolant. Le pauvre… Y paraîtrait que tu l'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! T'as raison, remarque ! Qui voudrait d'un tueur psychopathe dans sa vie ?

-Mais… je…

-Non, j'te comprends. Perso, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ! Alors, je suis sur que t'es bien content d'être débarrassé d'un prétendant aussi encombrant !

-NON ! »

C'était exactement ce que Kuwabara attendait. Le yohko se leva.

« Non ! répéta Kurama. Je ne veux pas en être débarrassé ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je… Je…

-Tu… ? fit Kazuma avec un sourire.

-JE L'AIME , hurla le kistune. » Puis il se tut, encore tout étonné d'avoir crié son amour de cette façon. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ok, j'ai saisi, fit Kuwbara. Tu l'aime. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment et surtout je veux pas le savoir au cas où ce serait contagieux ! Et tu comptes sans doute rester là, tranquille peinard, pendant que ton mec est en danger ? »

Encore cette sensation dérangeante au niveau du cou. Quand Kuwabara vit Kurama enserrer sa gorge, il comprit que le yohko ressentait lui aussi cette douleur et qu'il la lui faisait passer avec force.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Les images stoppèrent, les mots, les pensées de Kurama se retirèrent de son esprit.

L'attitude de Kurama venait de changer du tout au tout. Il dégageait une colère froide et une puissance faramineuse.

« Il s'appelle Yuronué, c'est le demi-frère de Kuronué, dit Kurama calmement. Il est passé maître dans l'utilisation de poisons de toutes sortes, tous plus dangereux et imprévisibles, aux effets très divers. La plupart du temps, il en enduit ses poignards ou des fléchettes. Mais depuis le temps, il a du trouver d'autres moyens pour inoculer ses drogues alors restez sur vos gardes ! »

Kurama fit une pause.

« Combien de kilomètres, maintenant ?

-Quarante sept, toujours au sud, dit Botan.

-Bien, je pense que ça suffit amplement comme avance ! »

Yusuke acquiesça puis hurla :

« Rassemblement ! On va y aller ! Koemma et Botan, vous emmenez les filles en haut ?

-Pas de problème, fit le dirigeant du ciel. Mais je préviens tout de suite que l'alcool est prohibé alors si ta mère voulait bien lâcher sa bouteille de saké, on pourrait y aller… »

Botan réussit à subtiliser la bouteille à Atsuko. Elle embrassa Yusuke et lui confia le detecteur d'aura.

Puis elle attrapa la ceinture de son kimono. A l'extrémité se trouvait les deux étiquettes collées l'une sur l'autre. Tchuh, ayant saisi ce qu'elle voulait faire, trancha le tissu avec un de ses couteaux.

Botan s'approcha de Kurama et lui tendit le morceau d'étoffe.

Le yohko remercia d'un sourire et l'attrapa.

L'étiquette de Hiei était bleue. Tout allait bien. Pour le moment…

-----

Sa tête heurta une nouvelle fois la masse en acier. Ce con de yohkai ne pouvait donc pas le transporter correctement ! Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir après un deuxième dragon noir. Il était tombé juste. Les démons que Kurama et lui avaient affronté dans le makai n'avait été qu'une tentative pour jauger leurs puissances. Et ils avaient du en conclure que deux dragons noirs étaient suffisants pour fatiguer le jaganshi. Mauvais calcul, ce jour là, c'était la blessure qui avait fait le plus de dégâts, pas les kokulyuhas. Hiei se sentait encore la force d'en sortir deux de plus si nécessaire.

Encore une fois, son tête frappa légèrement la masse que son kidnappeur avait attaché sur son dos. Heureusement que c'était une boule ronde et lisse et pas entourée de pointes piquantes.

Il se trouvait sur l'épaule d'un grand yohkai, niveau B intermédiaire, rien qui ne puisse lui faire peur.

Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était le mec qui menait la troupe. Celui-là, il était de niveau A. Sauf que ces distinctions de niveaux ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Yusuke, Kurama et lui étaient depuis un moment au niveau A, tranche supérieure. Mais il n'y avait plus rien après, aucun autre moyen de mesure. Autant dire qu'il pouvait y avoir de grandes différences entre les yohkais une fois ce dernier palier atteint.

Ce type là, il était pas seulement fort, il semblait très intelligent et doté d'un esprit bien retors.

Tout ce que Hiei n'aimait pas.

Il avait fermé son jagan. Il ne pouvait pas s'en servir sans attirer l'attention. De même, il avait volontairement ralenti les battements de son cœur et sa respiration.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il servait d'appât ! Et qu'il suivait un plan préétabli, lui qui avait toujours préféré foncer dans le tas.

Mais ce plan avait été mis au point par Kurama, il n'avait donc aucune inquiétude quant à son efficacité. Même s'il l'avait quelque peu modifié de son propre chef…

-----

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Hiei avait chuchoté mais la colère était néanmoins présente dans sa voix.

« C'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux, dit Zin en se reculant de l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. »

Le jaganshi lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Je vais te cramer dans la seconde si tu bouges pas tes fesses de là ! »

Zin passa donc rapidement dans la grande salle, en volant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Hiei pencha la tête et regarda par la porte entrouverte. C'est vrai que Kurama était beau quand il dormait. Le yohko ne semblait plus faire de mauvais rêves, son visage était détendu, des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur ses joues créant de délicieuses boucles rouges. Soudain, les lèvres se crispèrent, et Kurama s'agita violemment.

Hiei repoussa la porte et entra. Il posa la main sur le front du yohko ne pensant pas pouvoir faire cesser ses cauchemars de cette façon mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

La jaganshi eut la surprise de voir le corps de Kurama se détendre immédiatement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, savourant la sensation sur ses doigts. C'était plus doux que tout ce qu'il connaissait. Kurama murmura et sourit dans son sommeil.

Hiei retira sa main, il aurait bien voulu rester auprès de Kurama pour les deux prochaines heures mais ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu actuellement. Il était seulement venu s'assurer que son amour était profondément endormi.

Kurama ne sembla pas replonger dans ses cauchemars. Aussi, Hiei lui effleura la joue de ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte sans faire de bruit.

« Changement de plan, dit-il en arrivant dans le dojo.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? fit Yusuke.

-Parce que je le décide.

-Depuis quand tu décide de quelque chose, le nabot ? s'écria Kuwabara.

-Je décide parce que si ça te plait pas, je fais cramer ta stupide carcasse !

-On se calme, fit Yusuke. C'est quoi ce changement que tu veux faire ?

-Simple, moi à la place de Kurama.

-Il est d'accord ?

-Il a pas à le savoir !

-Ca, c'est vache, Hiei, tu peux pas faire un truc comme ça sans lui dire ! »

Hiei hésita puis se lança.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il serve d'appât. Mais même si je le dis, il ne changera pas d'avis. Alors j'ai décidé de me passer de son consentement.

-Si c'est pas de l'amour ça, dit Kuwabara.

-Toi, écrases. J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, Hiei, dit Yusuke. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je veux bien que tu sois inquiet mais de là à le couver comme un gosse ! »

Le regard de Hiei devint un peu plus rougeoyant.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de le voir comme quelqu'un de fragile !

-Hein ? C'était juste une image, pas un fait !

-Et bien pour moi, c'est devenu un fait ! »

Yusuke s'énerva. Hiei prenait tout au pied de la lettre, il devait apprendre à faire un peu la part des choses.

« Hiei, tu ne peux pas fonctionner comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu aime Kurama que tu peux agir de la sorte ! Ca ne fera que le rendre furieux contre toi ! »

La jaganshi donna l'impression de réfléchir quelques secondes et Yusuke crut qu'il renonçait.

« Ca, je le sais, dit Hiei. Mais je préfère le savoir en colère après moi qu'en danger…

-Tu deviens complètement insensé ! Kurama a déjà été en danger, de nombreuses fois, ça t'as pas dérangé plus que ça !

-C'est différent…

-Parce que tu est amoureux de lui ? »

Hiei commençait réellement à être furieux, il ne pensait pas que Yusuke lui poserait tant de problèmes.

« Ok, je te laisses choisir : soit le plan se déroule comme je le veux, soit…

-Soit ? demanda Yusuke avec un sourire. » Il s'attendait à des menaces.

-Soit le plan se déroule avec Kurama dans le rôle d'appât. Mais dans ce cas là, la moindre blessure qu'il recevra, je te la rendrais…

-Ca ne me fait pas peur ! rigola Yusuke.

-Je te la rendrais mais en la faisant subir à Botan ! »

Le détective s'étrangla. Hiei ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait même pas avoir dit ça. Yusuke regarda sa compagne assise aux milieu des autres filles.

« Tu déconnes ? C'est une blague ?

-Je suis très sérieux. Alors ? Es-tu capable de mettre en jeu la personne que tu aime ? »

Urameshi s'attendait à voir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Hiei. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kuwabara. Ce dernier n'eut pas à plonger dans l'esprit de Hiei pour savoir. Il n'eut qu'à l'effleurer pour comprendre que cette menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et que l'amour de Hiei pour Kurama n'était pas qu'une simple passade. Il fit un signe à Yusuke signifiant que ce n'était pas de la provocation, le petit démon était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Très bien, j'ai saisi, dit Yusuke. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

-J'y ai déjà pensé… »

-----

Kurama n'avait rien vu. Les étiquettes se trouvaient pourtant sous son nez mais il n'avait rien vu du tout ! Décidément, c'était vrai, quand on voulait dissimuler quelque chose, autant le mettre bien en évidence !

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Yusuke et même sur Kuwabara pour faire en sorte que le yohko ne se fasse pas capturer. Kurama devait être fou de rage en ce moment même. Malgré son attitude toujours calme et posée, Hiei savait bien que son amour pouvait se montrer très hargneux. Tant pis, il était prêt à subir les conséquences de ses actes même si Kurama pouvait très bien l'ignorer pendant des mois entiers après ça. Le kistuné n'était pas parfait et être rancunier était dans son caractère.

Hiei sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il devait être arrivé à destination. Le grand yohkai qui le transportait venait de le jeter sur le sol sans ménagement.

« Hé, pensa Hiei, c'est pas parce que je suis moins luxueux que Kurama qu'il faut abîmer la marchandise ! »

Il se laissa rouler sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut une tornade d'eau sur le visage. Décidément, ils y allaient tout en douceur, ces mecs !

Il fit semblant d'émerger difficilement. La première chose qu'il vit fut le chef placé face à lui.

« Tiens, on se connaît, non ? Ta sale gueule me dit quelque chose…, fit Hiei. »

Le mec sourit et s'inclina. Il était grand et bien proportionné, il ressemblait un peu à Toguro si ce n'était les longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient dans son dos.

« Yuronué pour te servir, petite peste !

-Yuronué, murmura Hiei. Un rapport quelconque avec…

-Son demi-frère.

-Ah, enchanté. Ca fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer l'idiot de la famille. » Hiei avait reculé dans le fond de ce qui semblait être une cellule. Yuronué ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, appréciant avec un sourire sournois de le voir se mouvoir aussi lentement, douloureusement.

« Ca fait trois fois maintenant qu'on m'empêche d'avoir ce que je veux dont deux fois par ta faute. Et je n'aime pas du tout cela.

-Faut s'y faire, dans la vie, on a pas tout ce qu'on veut, dit Hiei.

-J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, mais je n'aime pas attendre, ma patience a des limites. Et pour m'avoir ravi ma proie au mauvais moment… »

Yuronué s'approcha et serra la gorge de Hiei de sa main.

« Aimes tu les colliers, toi aussi ?

-…Qu… Quoi ? chuchota Hiei, respirant avec difficulté. » Ce mec avait de la poigne.

« Je te demande si tu aimes les colliers. Kurama les adore. Je lui en ai offert un dans le temps. Enfin, offert n'est pas le bon mot. Disons que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il se retrouve avec un joli collier de tiges de roses autour du cou. Elles sont si jolies, les roses de Kurama. C'est si piquant et amusant. Tu sais qu'il ne pleure pas quand il est blessé ?

-… Enfoiré, souffla Hiei.

-Non, il ne pleure pas, continua Yuronué. Mais il est comme moi, il peut devenir très énervé quand on lui donnes pas ce qu'il veut ! Et là, il pleure et il supplie…»

Hiei était sur le point de craquer. Ce sale monstre avait osé toucher à Kurama ! Il l'avait torturé ! Il tenta de se calmer. Ca ne servirait à rien d'agir maintenant, il devait attendre les autres.

« Toi aussi, tu me plais, dit Yuronué. Le même orgueil, la même suffisance dans les yeux qu'on a envie d'arracher ! »

Le yohkai relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de Hiei.

« C'est donc ça ton trip, tu supportes pas qu'on te regarde de haut ?

-Tu te crois très fort, n'est-ce pas ? Kurama aussi le croyait. Je peux te dire que je me rappelle parfaitement, dans les moindres détails, quand il en est venu à supplier. C'était quelque chose, le grand bandit en train de sangloter, me demandant que je le saute parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus ! »

Hiei cligna des yeux.

« Et oui, mes petits poisons chéris ont des tas d'effet surprenants. Veux-tu goûter à celui-ci ? Il exacerbe le désir sexuel jusqu'à un point inimaginable. »

Le jaganshi grogna.

« Tu veux me baiser ? Fais-le ! Je m'en balance !

-L'offre est tentante mais je suis un grand romantique, je suis fidèle. Et j'attends ma proie. Et j'ai autre chose de prévu pour toi. »

Hiei sentit une piqûre dans le cou et sa vue se troubla.

« Tu sais, mumura Yuronué. Les humains sont encore pire que nous. Ils se drapent dans leur prétendue humanité, mais ils sont bien pires que nous. Ils ont le goût du sang, ils le recherchent. Et ils aiment se divertir. Et tu es le divertissement idéal… Mais avant que tu n'entres en scène, que les acheteurs n'arrivent, je t'ai prévu un petit quelque chose…»

Le jaganshi essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Premier mauvais point : son jagan avait perdu toute sa puissance. Deuxième mauvais point : sa vue devenait de plus en plus brouillé.

« … Merde. C'est quoi cette saleté ? s'écria t-il.

-Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise … »

A suivre…

Ouf, je suis enfin arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre. C'est vraiment pas évident. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la réaction de Kurama, j'ai vraiment essayé d'éviter le cliché, je trouvais ça bien de le montrer du point de vue de Kuwabara. Bon, le pauvre petit Hiei est pas encore sorti de l'auberge mais ça va venir !

Pour la scène de confrontation Hiei/ Yusuke, Hiei est particulièrement sournois, je sais que ça fait bizarre mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit.

Je sais que je fais beaucoup de flash-backs et que je ne l'indique jamais. Mais ça, c'est votre boulot de lecteur ! Je vais pas non plus vous mâcher le travail !

Je trouve que ça casse toujours un peu le truc de marquer « flash-back » juste avant.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qui est arrivé à Kurama…

Sur ce, je retourne sous mon lit… (vraiment vraiment déprimé…)

Laissez des reviews, svp !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : Ce chapitre est le chapitre que j'avais pas envie d'écrire… Pourquoi ? Ben, parce que je savais que ça allait être super dur à écrire.

Et je me suis pas trompé. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Chapitre neuf** :

Kurama n'avait jamais apprécié Yuronué. Ce n'était même pas ça, il ne s'agissait pas de l'apprécier ou non. En fait, Kurama se fichait bien de son existence. Bien qu'il soit le demi-frère de son partenaire de chasses au trésor, Yuronué avait autant d'importance qu'un vulgaire humain aux yeux de Kurama, c'est dire s'il s'en foutait royalement.

Et il aurait pu complètement oublié son existence si ce débile ne venait pas régulièrement lui faire des avances.

Comme s'il croyait que Kurama allait s'abaisser à coucher avec un type pareil. Il avait un minimum d'amour propre ! Et Yuronué ne l'excitait pas le moins du monde, trop faible, trop sournois, trop laid… Trop tout !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore rencontré quelqu'un, homme ou femme, qui le fasse vibrer de désir, qui provoque en lui un sentiment aussi prenant, aussi poignant que les combats et les vols. Il avait le temps, il n'était encore qu'un jeune yohkai.

Il voulait quelqu'un de fort, de charismatique, quelqu'un qui enflammerait son corps glacial !

Et ce quelqu'un n'était sûrement pas Yuronué.

-----

Il était aveugle. Si ce con pensait que ça le dérangeait le moins du monde, il se trompait. En ayant grandi seul dans le makai, Hiei n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir, pour sentir les choses. Et son jagan n'était pas sa seule source de puissance. Il ne l'avait pas toujours eu et savait très bien comment agir sans.

Sa vision revint lentement. Il n'était plus dans la cellule… il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de bouger et encore moins d'avoir été à nouveau transporté. C'était donc juste un somnifère que Yuronué lui avait donné ? Il s'était attendu à pire.

Néanmoins, il y avait un autre effet, il tentait de bouger mais n'y arrivait pas.

Il se trouvait pourtant bien debout mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer.

Et quel était cette endroit dans lequel il se trouvait ? Le sol était à présent carrelé de grandes dalles de pierres, ce n'était plus la terre battue de la cellule.

D'abord repérer les lieux, on l'avait sans doute déplacé directement dans un piège. Pour l'instant, il était bien caché dans un recoin de la pièce. Il aurait peut-être un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir se terrer comme un rat, il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois qu'il aurait tous les tenants et les aboutissants, il mettrait en œuvre un carnage.

Kurama et les autres ne devaient plus être bien loin. Kuwabara devait le contacter mentalement dès qu'il serait dans un périmètre suffisant. Ce qui signifiait environ cinq cents mètres. Juste le temps de se préparer avant que…

Il bougeait. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas voulu. Mais il avait vraiment bougé.

Kurama venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait son apparence de yohko. Il était beau ainsi mais Hiei avait toujours préféré sa forme humaine, la première qu'il ait vu. Voilà qu'il devenait nostalgique, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il voulait l'appeler doucement mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce poison ? Il ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps, il n'était qu'une marionnette ?

Kurama finit par l'apercevoir. Et il avait l'air réellement furieux. Ses yeux d'or n'étaient pas glacials, ils émettaient un froid polaire.

« Ne va-t-il rien me dire ? se demanda Hiei. »

Non, Kurama se détourna pour sortir de la pièce.

« Ok, je l'ai mérité, pensa le jaganshi. »

Il se mit à courir, ou plutôt, son corps se mit à courir pour arriver aux côtés de Kurama.

« Dégage de là ! fit le yohko. T'as pas encore compris que tu ne m'intéresses pas ! »

Hiei essaya bien de parler mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu m'as encore trompé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te tomber dans les bras en disant merci ? »

La main ne Hiei attrapa le poignet de Kurama, le serrant fortement. Hiei voulut crier qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Et…

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa main. Il ne serrait pas tant que ça pour que le sang se mette à couler le long des doigts de Kurama.

Sa main ne desserra enfin, un petit couteau était caché dans sa paume et il venait de le planter dans la chair de Kurama.

« Putain d'enfoiré ! s'écria son ami. »

Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas voulu. Où était Yuronué ? Où était celui qui le manipulait comme un vulgaire zombie ? Il devait essayer de faire comprendre à Kurama que…

Son amour la frappa violemment, il vola littéralement à travers la pièce.

Bien sûr que Kurama était fort mais de là à faire une telle envolée, Hiei n'était pas si faible. Même s'il n'avait pas paré le coup, rien que sa puissance aurait dû l'empêcher de valdinguer de la sorte. Il se récupéra mal évidemment.

Mais se releva immédiatement. Il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il parla enfin, mais ce ne fut pas les bons mots.

« Trop tard, articula t-il, sentant une pointe de sadisme dans sa voix. Trop tard, tu es à moi. »

-----

L'étiquette oscillait entre le bleu et le jaune. Kurama ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Tchuh, Linku, Shishiwakamaru et Tanuki se déplaçaient au sol, prenant appui sur les branches d'arbres, sur les rochers, exactement à la manière de Hiei.

Zin volait à une centaine de mètres d'altitude. Kurama, lui, était juste un peu au dessus de lui. Avec l'aide d'une plante ténébreuse aux feuilles volantes, il volait à une vitesse considérable. Jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette, il avait eu la surprise de la voir hésiter entre le bleu et le jaune.

Il replia ses ailes et plongea. Il les ouvrit à quelques mètres du sol pour freiner et les largua avant de poser le pied par terre. Il fut à côtés de Yusuke en quelques secondes.

« Hé ! Tu as vu ? »

Yusuke regarda l'étiquette que Kurama lui montrait.

« Ca veut dire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Deux minutes, je contacte Botan… »

Yusuke sortit le communicateur de sa poche sans ralentir son déplacement.

« Botan ? Tu m'entends ?

-_Parfaitement._

-T'as vu l'étiquette ?

-_Oui, Yukina m'a montré la sienne. Je suis en train de chercher dans le manuel …_ »

Kurama arracha le communicateur des mains de Yusuke.

« Ne cherche pas, trouves !

-_Je fais ce que je peux, mais…_

-Koemma le sait, non ? Il est devenu subitement muet ou quoi ?

-_Il n'est pas là, il est chez Enki…Ah, j'ai trouvé !_

-Mais accouches ! Il est blessé ou pas ?

-…

-Botan ? Mais réponds, bordel !

-_Torture… Torture mentale…_ »

-----

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Il devait y avoir un poison sur le couteau. Kurama, après son premier coup avait vu ses propres pouvoirs se retourner contre lui.

Des lianes s'étaient plantées dans les murs pour revenir attraper ses poignets et ses chevilles et l'immobiliser sur le sol.

Il était complètement sans défense maintenant. Et Hiei n'arrivait toujours pas faire obéir son corps. Il allait finir par le tuer si ça continuait comme ça !

Les premiers coups qu'il avait infligé à son amour n'avaient pas ce but mais ils étaient suffisamment violents pour le blesser.

Kurama n'avait pourtant montré aucune douleur.

Son regard était toujours aussi froid et hautain. Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de lui parler ? Pourquoi ne lui hurlait-il pas sa haine ?

Hiei était de plus en plus anéanti. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kurama. Il l'aimait tant.

Dans un coin de son esprit demeurait une pensée à laquelle il s'accrochait. Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, une vision provoquée par la drogue de Yuronué.

Mais malgré cette certitude, il ressentait chaque blessure administrée à Kurama comme s'il la recevait lui-même.

Et ses mots… Sa voix…

« Aimes-tu les colliers ? J'ai toujours voulu t'en offrir un… un dont on ne se dépare pas facilement. »

Des roses venaient d'apparaître. Il avait les pouvoirs de Kurama sous son contrôle.

Les tiges épineuses s'enroulèrent autour du cou du yohko, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de la peau. Les yeux dorés ne montraient aucune peur.

« Que crois-tu ? Que je vais hurler de douleur ? Dans tes rêves ! T'es vraiment un pauvre mec, Yuronué… Si tu veux me baiser, tu le fais. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je crie de plaisir ! »

Hiei savait que ce n'était pas réel. Mais il comprit à ce moment là que ça l'avait été. A une époque, cette scène avait bien eu lieu. Cette scène qui provoquait les cauchemars de Kurama.

Il revivait les souvenirs de Yuronué. Il était devenu le monstre qu'il avait voulu vaincre.

Les épines s'enfoncèrent créant des filets sanglants qui dégoulinèrent le long du cou, jusque sur le torse de Kurama.

Il n'y eut pas de cri de souffrance, juste les yeux qui se fermèrent et les lèvres qui se pincèrent.

Les yeux de Kurama se rouvrirent rapidement, remplis de colère, d'une haine sans précédent.

« Je te rendrais tout ça au centuple, Yuronué. Dès que…

-Dès que quoi ? Dès que tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs ? Ca va prendre un certain temps ! Dès que mon adorable frère viendra te sauver ? Non, j'ai bien tout calculé. Il ne viendra pas. Pas avant très longtemps ! Tu m'as toujours méprisé, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à ma merci maintenant ? Ca m'a pris du temps pour mettre en place tout ceci, pour trouver des poisons que tu ne pourrais pas vaincre.

-Utilise les, tes foutus poisons ! Mais assures toi qu'ils soient mortels, ça vaudrait mieux ! »

La voix de Kurama avait perdu en assurance. Il comptait réellement sur Kuronué pour le sortir de là.

« Tu crois encore aux miracles ? Mon frère est loin, très loin… Et… Ton regard vient de changer. »

Hiei voyait maintenant un peu de frayeur faire sa place dans les yeux d'or.

« Personne ne viendra te chercher, tu es seul. Tout le monde est toujours seul. Personne ne viendra te sauver. Personne ne viendra. Je te regarde, entravé par tes propres pouvoirs, tes yeux dorés ne sont plus glacials. C'est un plaisir que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt. Il a fallu un peu de temps mais enfin, je vois une lueur de peur dans tes prunelles. Mêlé à ta colère, à ton orgueil. T'arrives t-il parfois de pleurer ? Non, jamais.

Je te ferais pleurer, je te ferais supplier… Bientôt, ce sera toi qui ne pourras plus te passer de moi !»

Kurama éclata d'un rire de défi. Le sang n'en coula que plus abondamment de son cou. Mais ce rire n'était pas seulement moqueur, il contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'hystérie, à de l'angoisse.

Hiei bougea jusqu'à s'agenouiller près de Kurama.

Le corps qu'il habitait tenta d'embrasser le yohko qui, malgré le collier qui le blessait de plus en plus profondément, réussit à éviter les lèvres qui essayaient de se poser sur les siennes.

Hiei l'immobilisa en attrapant les cheveux argentés. Et l'embrassa.

« Pas comme ça ! pensa Hiei. Pas comme ça ! » Il sentait le dégoût l'envahir. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir dans ce baiser violent. Il n'avait jamais voulu Kurama de cette façon ! Il ne supportait pas de l'embrasser ainsi.

« Je le voulais tendrement… Pas à la manière des yohkais. Je voulais l'aimer comme aiment les ningens… Pas comme ça ! »

Sa langue força les lèvres à s'ouvrir. Et aussitôt, des dents se refermèrent sur sa langue.

« Ne te laisses pas faire, amour ! pensa Hiei fortement. Ne me laisses pas faire ! »

Il sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Et le Yuronué d'autrefois cracha le sang avant de parler avec colère.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te faire goûter ma plus belle invention, fabriquée spécialement à ton intention. »

Il planta une longue pointe en métal dans le bras de Kurama.

« Rien que quelques minutes, et tu vas supplier… »

-----

Aux mots de Botan, Kurama avait fait réapparaître ses ailes et il avait accéléré, criant aux autres de se bouger.

Yuronué était vicieux et fourbe. Il n'aimait pas seulement blesser physiquement, il aimait torturer moralement ses victimes. Et malgré toute la force de caractère de Hiei, Kurama n'était pas sur que le petit démon y résisterait bien longtemps.

Lui aussi, il avait cru pouvoir tout subir, mais quand votre esprit s'échappait, quand votre corps, vos envies se retournaient contre vous, c'était au delà du supportable.

Et après avoir pris du plaisir à rabaisser le jaganshi, à l'avoir brisé, il le confierait à ses humains qui allaient le vendre comme un objet.

Voilà ce que gagnait Yuronué dans cette alliance, la possibilité de jouer un peu avec les victimes.

Kurama eut encore cette pensée. Il aurait préféré que ça soit lui ! Même s'il éprouvait de la terreur rien qu'à songer à Yuronué, il aurait vraiment préféré être entre ses mains plutôt que de savoir que Hiei subissait le sadisme de ce pervers.

Les années avaient passé, de nombreuses années, beaucoup si on comparait à la vie d'un humain, mes les souvenirs étaient encore aussi vivaces que des ronces.

Ce désir qui l'avait submergé, le rendant à moitié fou puis totalement aliéné, ne pensant qu'au moyen, n'importe lequel, d'assouvir son désir.

Même si pour cela, il fallait implorer, se rabaisser, pleurer de dépit de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Le désir, cette chose immonde qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter. Comme il détestait cette sensation. Il détestait la ressentir et il détestait la voir dans les yeux des autres.

Jusqu'à ce que… Dans les yeux de Hiei, ce n'était pas seulement du désir, ce quelque chose en plus qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre, c'était de l'amour.

Hiei ne le désirait pas comme les autres. Hiei le désirait parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il savait maintenant qu'il tenait au jaganshi, il tenait vraiment à lui. Même si, il ne pouvait pas encore ressentir de désir. Parce qu'il avait toujours combattu pour éviter que cette chose prenne le dessus sur son esprit.

Avec Hiei, avec l'amour de Hiei, il pourrait peut-être guérir et oublier. Guérir et oublier.

----

La main qu'il passait sur le corps de Kurama déclenchait des gémissements, moitié plaisir, moitié souffrance de la part du yohko.

Il avait arraché le haut de son vêtement avec brutalité. Il n'était que spectateur, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'assister au supplice de son amour.

Il avait bien essayer de se replier dans un coin de son esprit mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il recevait les sensations, trop réelles, trop affreuses pour pouvoir les ignorer.

En dépit de ses liens, Kurama tentait d'attraper ses lèvres, chose que Hiei lui refusait depuis de nombreuses minutes, créant des cris et des sanglots.

Les lianes libérèrent le corps de Kurama, seul restait le collier de tiges de roses.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Dis-le. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Toi ! hurla Kurama. Je… Embrasse-moi !

-Il va falloir être un peu plus convaincant que ça ! »

Avec désespoir, Hiei vit Kurama ramper à ses pieds en pleurant.

« Je t'en prie. Je n'en peux plus. Baise-moi ! Baise-moi !

-Que de jolis mots mais je ne suis toujours pas d'humeur…

-S'il te plait… »

Une gifle qui fit rougir la joue du yohko. Mais qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'agrippa aux vêtements de Hiei en suppliant à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je te baise ? Il va d'abord falloir me faire plaisir…

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit Kurama. » Les larmes coulaient, se mélangeant au sang. Ses vêtements étaient tachées de traces écarlates. Son buste portaient les griffures profondes que Hiei avait alterné avec les caresses, et des traces de coups qui devenaient d'un bleu sombre. Son pantalon blanc laissait deviner une érection bien marquée. Seuls les yeux du yohko était en contradiction avec ses paroles et ses actes. Des yeux horrifiés, emplis d'écoeurement, des yeux dont l'or était terni. Il n'y avait plus aucun orgueil dans ses yeux là.

Quand Hiei sentit qu'il était en train de déboutonner son pantalon, ce fut l'apogée de l'horreur. Il tenta de se déconnecter de ce corps, de s'enfuir mais il avait beau essayer, il n'était qu'un animal se cognant contre tous les coins de sa cage sans pouvoir s'enfuir !

« Ouvre ta jolie bouche… »

Hiei avait souvent rêvé de ce qui pourrait arriver si Kurama acceptait sa déclaration.

Il avait fantasmé sur la première fois qu'ils feraient l'amour. Dans sa tête, il avait tout de suite fait une distinction, il ne voulait pas coucher avec Kurama, encore moins le baiser brutalement comme ça se pratiquait dans le makai. Non, il voulait lui faire l'amour…

Et ça, c'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Les lèvres de Kurama se refermèrent sur son sexe, glissant le long de sa verge doucement, remontant, donnant des petits coups de langue sur le gland.

Le yohko glissa la main dans son pantalon pour se caresser. Mais le collier se resserra immédiatement.

« Non, ça c'est interdit, occupe toi juste de moi ! »

Un gémissement étouffé.

Hiei empoigna les cheveux de Kurama pour lui imposer un mouvement plus rapide.

Il sentait tout très précisément, la bouche de Kurama qui allait et venait sur son membre, le plaisir qu'il en retirait.

Il ressentait du plaisir, ça le répugnait entièrement. Comment pouvait-il prendre le moindre plaisir de la sorte ? Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le corps qu'il habitait lui communiquait cette sensation, ce plaisir avide.

Il arriva à la libération en se haïssant lui-même, détestant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son âme.

Il était exactement comme Yuronué, totalement perverti.

Son esprit était sur le point de céder. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kurama n'était plus qu'un sentiment abject, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir et encore moins d'exprimer.

Il envoya Kurama quelques mètres en arrière d'un coup de poing. Son autre main tenait des mèches de cheveux arrachées par la violence du coup.

« S'il te plait…, murmura Kurama en revenant vers lui. »

-----

« Alors ?

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Putain mais essaye au moins !

-J'essaye ! Je sens son esprit mais je n'arrive pas à y entrer ! »

Ils se trouvaient près d'une grande bâtisse de pierres, sorte de château féodal.

« Tant pis, y'a urgence ! fit Kurama, son regard fixé sur l'étiquette qui balançait maintenant entre le jaune et le rouge. »

Ils avaient rapidement fait le tour du bâtiment et avait constaté qu'un puissant champ de force l'entourait.

« Fais une brèche pour qu'on puisse entrer ! Et vite ! »

Comme Kuwabara traînait un peu trop à son goût, Kurama le poussa en avant. Il savait bien que le rouquin était moins endurant que Yusuke et lui, et que le combat précédant l'avait sûrement un peu affaibli mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Tu te bouges ou tu veux que je te motive à ma façon ! »

La sabre dimensionnel sortit de la main de Kuwabara et trancha dans le vide, créant un passage dans lequel Kurama s'engouffra sans attendre.

« Yusuke ?

-Il est au sous-sol ! Et… Putain, il y a près de cinq cents démons ici sans compter les humains! On fera jamais le poids !

-Oh que si on le fera, même si je dois les massacrer moi-même jusqu'au dernier ! »

Kurama élimina les quatre gardes qui se présentèrent devant eux tellement vite que les autres n'eurent même pas le temps d'agir. Dans le même temps, il avait repris son apparence de yohko.

Et ils entrèrent dans la demeure par la grande porte ! L'heure n'était plus à la subtilité !

Ils furent très vite assaillis par des yohkais mais aussi par des humains armés de pistolets. Kurama lança de nombreuses plantes qui capturaient indifféremment démons ou ningens. Pendant que les autres couvraient leurs arrières, Yusuke et lui s'engouffrèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon descendant dans les entrailles du château.

Des cellules fermées sur des dizaines de yohkais et quelques gardes qui furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire.

Voilà donc comment les hommes avaient réussi à enrôler des démons dans leurs rangs, un traffic de cette ampleur devait engendrer un maximum de fric. Et les yohkais sont cupides et sans états d'âme pour la plupart.

Pendant que Yusuke ouvrait les cellules les unes après les autres, Kurama courait le long de l'allée, regardant successivement à droite et à gauche pour trouver Hiei.

Dans la dernière cage, il reconnut enfin la petite silhouette, repliée sur elle-même.

Une de ses plantes arracha littéralement la porte de ses gonds et il se précipita vers le jaganshi.

« Hiei ? Hiei ? Réponds-moi ! dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. »

Les yeux du petit démon était grands ouverts et exprimaient l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur.

Du sang coulait d'une blessure dans son cou. Yuronué lui avait injecté un poison.

Les démons libérés par Yusuke montaient dans les étages supérieurs pour prendre part au combat ce qui n'équilibrerait pas encore les forces mais leur permettraient peut-être de battre en retraite sans gros dommages.

Pour annihiler la drogue contenue dans le corps de Hiei, il fallait purifier son sang.

Et Kurama avait à sa disposition toute une palette de plantes pouvant faire ça. Il en greffa une sur la peau, juste au niveau de la blessure et la plante lui indiqua tout d'abord que la drogue cessait progressivement son action. C'était déjà ça, si l'effet du poison était bientôt à son terme, alors la plante n'aurait besoin que de quelques minutes pour le détruire entièrement.

Kurama serra Hiei dans ses bras.

-----

Le cauchemar prit fin brutalement. Il n'y eu plus que du noir et plus aucune sensation dans son corps. Sauf un soulagement profond de ne pas avoir à vivre la suite…

Le noir laissa progressivement place à une lueur blanchâtre. Il essaya de remuer les doigts et y arriva. Il était retourné dans son corps.

Dès que sa vision devint plus claire, il aperçut deux yeux dorés qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il repoussa Kurama, s'éloigna dans un coin de la cellule et régurgita le contenu de son estomac.

Hiei se releva lentement, tremblant sur ses jambes. Kurama fut aussitôt à côté de lui.

« Tu va bien ? demanda t-il. » Comme Hiei ne répondait pas, le kistune posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hiei. Celui-ci eut une grimace de dégoût et s'esquiva promptement.

Kurama eut un regard étonné.

« Hiei ? Ca va ?

-Très bien. Et ça ira encore mieux dès que j'aurais buté ce salopard ! »

Il ne pouvait plus toucher Kurama, il ne pouvait plus être touché par lui.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son ami était irrémédiablement détruit.

A suivre….

Je sais, je sais, Hiei est vraiment lent à la détente pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais bon (soupir), j'avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait une horreur à écrire !

J'ai longuement hésité à savoir si je faisais revivre les souvenirs à Hiei du point de vue de Kurama ou de Yuronué. En pensant que ce serait un peu plus traumatisant en le mettant à la place de Yuronué, j'ai donc choisi de faire ça. Et ça a été une véritable galère à écrire. Je n'aime pas du tout cette scène ! Ca explique pourquoi Kurama est traumatisé et c'est nécessaire à l'histoire mais je n'aime vraiment pas écrire ce genre de truc. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous suffit parce que je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas faire plus sadique (Black kaneda26 est en vacances, c'est lui qui se charge des chapitres glauques en temps normal ! Le sale lâcheur !).

Sinon, ouais, on applaudit bien fort, le petit Hiei est traumatisé à son tour ou comment compliquer un peu plus une histoire qui est déjà bien assez compliquée à mon goût ! (Hiei : M'en serais bien passé moi aussi de tes conneries ! k26 : Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord…)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…

Et laissez des reviews, svp !


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

Note : J'arrive pas à croire que c'est le dixième chapitre ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Heu, y'a encore quelqu'un ?

Note2 : Merci pour vos reviews. C'est vrai que le chapitre 9 était un peu tortueux mais c'est souvent comme ça quand j'écris, j'aime bien emberlificoter les trucs qui en n'ont pas besoin !

Note3 : Voilà enfin la bataille finale ! Mais pas la fin de la fic pour autant !

Note4: Erratum! Je me suis rendu compte qu'à certains moments, au lieu d'écrire Suzuki, j'avais marqué Tanuki (je sais pas pourquoi, mon cerveau doit avoir une synapse défectueuse). Je m'en rends compte que maintenant, désolé (en plus mon cerveau est super lent!). J'espère que ça n'a pas perturbé votre lecture.

**Chapitre dix :**

Hiei s'était apparemment remis rapidement. Et avait pris part à la bataille avec une énergie démesurée malgré le fait que son épée avait disparu.

Même si plusieurs démons récemment libérés s'étaient joints à leur petite troupe, ils n'en restaient pas moins en sous nombre. A vue de nez, ils étaient à un contre soixante. Mais il n'y avait pas que des démons de bas étages, certains leurs donnaient du fil à retordre. Et plus le conflit avançait, plus ils perdaient du terrain.

Et petit à petit, ils s'étaient fait encercler.

Dans sa précipitation à vouloir sauver Hiei, Kurama avait mis tout le groupe en danger. Ils auraient du évaluer la situation et faire une extraction en douceur.

Maintenant, c'était trop tard, tous les démons convergeaient vers eux.

Ils se défendaient encore bien. Hiei était déchaîné et lançait des flammes brûlantes contre ses adversaires.

Il pourrait peut-être leur ménager une barrière de feu, créer une ouverture dans les rangs ennemis qui leurs bloquaient la sortie.

Sauf que Hiei ne voulait pas battre en repli, il cherchait des yeux Yuronué. Il essayait de le localiser avec son jagan. Ce lâche ne prenait même pas part à la bataille, il s'était planqué dans les étages supérieurs. Hiei ne voulait pas reculer, ses flammes devenaient de plus en plus brûlantes dans son envie d'avancer coûte que coûte vers sa cible.

Il voulait le voir mourir. Il voulait tuer de ses mains cette ordure qui avait torturé Kurama ! Qui l'avait rendu complètement hermétique à l'amour.

Peut-être qu'une fois Yuronué mort, Kurama pourrait guérir. Même si ce n'était pas Hiei qui profiterait de cette guérison. Non, il ne pouvait plus.

Pas après avoir ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti. Dans son esprit, c'était comme s'il avait vraiment forcé Kurama lui même.

Mais il pouvait encore tuer Yuronué.

Kurama fut à ses côtés, renouvelant leur action en duo si bien rodée. Instinctivement, Hiei s'adapta aux mouvements du yohko, les rendant tous deux beaucoup plus dangereux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Hiei ! cria Kurama. Peux tu créer un passage vers la porte ?

-Vers la porte ! Pourquoi ?

-Il faut qu'on sorte de là !

-Non ! Je ne pars pas !

-Hiei ! »

Le jaganshi rompit l'harmonie qui les liait dans ce combat et avança seul vers les démons massés au bas des escaliers.

« Hiei ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hiei ! »

Il vit le petit démon disparaître dans la mêlée. Et se lança lui aussi dedans.

-----

Il commençait à épuiser ses reyguns. Il pourrait encore en tirer quatre, voir cinq mais pas plus. Obligé d'économiser ses munitions, il avait arraché un long bâton à un grand démon. Il n'avait jamais manié ce genre de truc mais trouva tout de suite le mode d'emploi. Le faisant tournoyer devant lui puis au dessus, il écartait ses adversaires.

Kuwabara dont l'épée astrale venait de disparaître en récupéra une réelle, bloquant la lame à mains nues avant d'assommer son adversaire avec le pommeau.

Yusuke avait perdu les autres de vue. Il apercevait parfois Zin qui voletait au dessus d'eux, entouré lui aussi par plusieurs yohkais.

Ca allait mal ! Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il y ai autant de démons ici.

Il sentit plusieurs nouvelles puissances se manifester. Là, ça craignait carrément. Ces types là étaient tous des catégories A.

« Un coup de main ? fit une voix familière. »

Yusuke se retourna, tout en frappant deux adversaires.

-Yomi ? »

Le yohkai venait d'arriver près de lui, se ménageant un passage à coups de poings, Shura sur ses talons.

Yusuke fut tellement soulagé qu'il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-J'ai perdu le tournoi, je suis sous les ordres d'Enki ! Et ils nous a envoyés ici ! »

Yusuke distingua Mukuro et Shiguré qui entraient par la porte, entourés de renforts.

C'était le moment d'inverser les choses.

Plus que déterminé, Yusuke fit tournoyer son bâton pendant qu'un flot de yohkais pénétrait dans le château, la voix d'Enki s'élevant de cette masse mouvante.

-----

Hiei était couvert de sang, il le sentait dégouliner le long de ses mains, de ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait fini par trouver un sabre recourbé qui convenait parfaitement à ses besoins, tranchant et suffisamment solide pour supporter ses flammes noires. Son avancée avait été lente mais il avait gagné pas à pas les escaliers.

Maintenant, il prenait appui à la fois sur les marches et sur les murs dans l'escalier étroit qui montait tout en distribuant les coups de sabre.

C'était beaucoup plus facile d'éliminer ses adversaires ainsi. Ils se présentaient l'un derrière l'autre, et se faisaient trancher en morceaux en un clin d'œil.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère, autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Il la ressentait jusque dans la pointe de son sabre.

Tout à coup, plus aucun adversaire ne se présenta devant lui. Il avait le champ libre. Il accéléra puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il couvrit tout le bâtiment de son jagan.

Kurama avait du porter main forte à Tchuh et Linku acculés dans une pièce latérale et avait renoncé à le suivre. Puis une aide providentielle était arrivée et enfin, le combat était à leur avantage.

Rassuré sur le sort de ses camarades, il reprit son ascension.

Il arriva enfin au dernier étage et ouvrit la lourde porte d'un coup de pied.

C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, entièrement vide, parfaite pour un affrontement.

« Ce n'était pas toi que j'attendais, fit la voix de Yuronué. »

Le démon se tenait tout au bout de la pièce, adossé à une porte.

Avec son jagan, il comprit que les ningens à la tête du traffic étaient dissimulés dans une pièce adjacente.

« La situation est en train de t'échapper, je crois, dit Hiei.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? Je pense plutôt que le moment est enfin arrivé. Nous avons sous la main la plupart des yohkais qui nous intéressent, y compris ceux qui ne quittent jamais le makai. »

Hiei regarda Yuronué. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait maintenant ?

« Ah oui. J'ai oublié de te le dire. Un de mes poisons est en train de diffuser du gaz carbonique dans tout le château. De quoi asphyxier tout le monde. Enfin, juste de quoi les rendre inoffensifs pendant un bon moment. Après, on n'aurait plus qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser et les vendre au plus offrants. »

Hiei respira très légèrement par le nez, en effet, la teneur de l'air venait de changer. L'oxygène se raréfiait.

« Moi, je suis immunisé évidemment. Et les dirigeants sont à l'abri. Par contre… Je viens juste d'augmenter la diffusion dans cette pièce ci. Il te reste environ vingt minutes à vivre.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Sauf que vingt minutes, ça fait beaucoup trop pour toi ! »

Hiei s'avança.

« Tu as aimé mon rêve ? »

Hiei se figea.

« Espèce de connard !

-Tu n'as pas aimé… C'est pourtant un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. »

Les prunelles de Hiei devinrent rouges et brillantes.

« Tout ce que tu as fait à Kurama…, je vais te le faire payer. »

Yuronué haussa les sourcils puis éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas seulement un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux de lui ! J'imagine que tu as du prendre ton pied pendant ce rêve ! »

Hiei eut un léger tremblement. Ce plaisir qui avait parcouru son corps, il le sentait encore. Une réaction purement physique mais tellement honteuse.

« Ca t'a plu, hein ? Toi aussi, tu veux le baiser, le beau kistuné. Associe toi à moi. Je te laisserais en profiter après que je me sois amusé.

-C'est donc ça ton deal avec les ningens ?

-Tout juste. On se ressemble finalement. On a le même but.»

Hiei ne répondit pas. En quoi différait-il vraiment de Yuronué ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi cherché à s'imposer dans la vie de Kurama sans prendre en compte les désirs de ce dernier ?

S'était-il caché derrière ce sentiment nommé « amour » ?

« Mon but est tout autre maintenant…, dit-il lentement en enflammant son sabre. Je veux ta mort. »

Yuronué sortit plusieurs poignards accrochés à sa ceinture.

Et le combat s'engagea.

-----

« Kuwabara ? Kuwabara ?

-…

-Tu vas répondre, espèce d'abruti !

-…Aie, tu me déconcentre le gnome !

-Je veux que tu trouve Kurama !

-J'suis pas ta secrétaire ! »

Kuwabara se prit encore un coup. Se servir de sa télépathie pendant un combat le rendait passablement distrait. Quand la voix de Hiei s'était manifesté dans sa tête, il s'était pris une bonne droite dans la figure qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

Il recula, laissant Yusuke s'occuper des yohkais. Et écouta les consignes de Hiei.

Il promena son regard à la ronde. Pas de trace de Kurama.

« Dans la pièce de gauche ! s'écria Hiei. »

Kuwabara sentit quelque chose lui frôler le visage. Mais il n'y avait rien. C'était Hiei qui venait d'éviter de peu une lame. Lui aussi devait avoir un peu de mal à combattre et à communiquer mentalement.

Le rouquin secoua la tête et se précipita vers la salle indiquée par Hiei.

Il écarta quelques yohkais à coups de poings.

« Kurama !

-Quoi ? fit le yohko tout en tranchant un démon avec son fouet.

-C'est Hiei ! »

Kurama se débarrassa de trois autres démons avant de courir vers Kuwabara.

« Il est blessé ? Où est-il ?

-Il… Il est en train de se battre contre Yuronué…

-Où ? hurla le kistuné.

-Il ne veut pas d'aide…

-Je m'en fous de ce qu'il veut !

-Yuronué est en train de remplir cette baraque avec un poison ! Et y'a que toi qui peut y faire quelque chose ! »

Kurama hésita. Il était venu ici pour aider Hiei, pas pour le laisser seul face à son démon personnel.

« Je garde mon esprit sur lui, dit Kuwabara, percevant l'hésitation du yohko. Je te préviens au cas où.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

Kuwabara le mit au courant en deux trois phrases.

« Tu plaisante ? s'écria Kurama. Tu as une idée de l'énergie que ça demande ?

-Aucune idée, non. Mais t'as un meilleur plan ? »

Kurama secoua la tête. Non, c'était soit ça, soit dégager de là vite fait et permettre à Yuronué et aux autres de s'en sortir. Et abandonner Hiei... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-----

Hiei avait évité plusieurs poignards de justesse, faisant sourire Yuronué.

« Je m'attendais à mieux, dit le démon. Apparemment, tu es beaucoup moins fort qu'on ne le dit. »

Le jaganshi sourit à son tour. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de communiquer avec Kuwabara, il pouvait se consacrer entièrement à son combat.

Il avança vers Yuronué, augmentant sa vitesse et assena plusieurs coups de sabre qui furent bloqués. Hiei accéléra encore. Et les deux yohkais ne furent bientôt que des formes mouvantes.

Dans chaque coup, Hiei mettait toute sa haine et sa colère. Il fallait en finir vite, il sentait déjà que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

Il s'écarta et respira à pleins poumons.

« Soit tu es à moitié fou, soit tu es complètement débile, dit Yuronué. A cette vitesse, ta respiration est plus rapide. Et tu t'asphyxie toi-même… »

C'était vrai. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'économiser.

Sans doute serait-il mort avant que Kurama n'arrive à contrer le poison. Mais il emmènerait Yuronué avec lui.

Il se concentra sentant son dragon noir bouillonnait en lui. Et il le lança.

Le kokulyuha vola dans la pièce, droit sur Yuronué. Celui-ci tendit les deux bras en avant et tenta de le repousser.

Il y réussit après une longue minute de lutte. Il souffla bruyamment.

« Ca va te faire récupérer un peu de puissance… Je connais tes attaques. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te renforcer ? »

Le dragon tournoya au-dessus de Hiei sans le toucher.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, fit le jaganshi avec un sourire. »

-----

Kurama essayait de créer un maximun de plantes mais c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pas sur une telle surface ! Et pas après avoir soutenu un siège et livré une bataille. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie.

Rien que de remplir le hall l'avait déjà bien épuisé. Une sorte de plante grimpante couvrait les murs et les plafonds et sur le sol, des centaines de fleurs ouvraient leurs pétales.

Mais si l'air était un peu moins saturé en gaz carbonique, ça ne suffisait pas. Déjà, les mouvements de ses amis s'étaient ralentis, montrant l'action de cet air vicié sur leurs organismes.

Il activa encore quelques plantes sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus.

Un dragon majestueux apparut dans le hall. Le dragon noir de Hiei. Il y eut une seconde de flottement comme si le dragon recherchait quelque chose. Puis le kokulyuha fonça sur Kurama et le captura. Le yohko disparut entre les crocs.

Yusuke étouffa un cri mais Kuwabara lui posa la main sur l'épaule et sourit. Le ningen avait saisi la pensée de Hiei.

Kurama réapparut, entouré d'une aura noire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le dragon noir de Hiei contenait tant de puissance. Les plantes se multiplièrent à vitesse exponentielle, gagnant rapidement tout le rez-de-chaussée et s'attaquant aux étages par la suite.

-----

« Qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Yuronué avec agacement. » Il sentait que son poison cessait d'agir dans les étages inférieurs.

« Moi, rien. Mais Kurama doit être en train de redécorer entièrement ta baraque.

-Ces satanées plantes consomment le gaz carbonique ! »

Hiei eut un sourire. Son dragon noir avait été parfaitement utilisé.

Yuronué eut un cri de rage. Sa drogue avait été neutralisée. Ca signifiait que Kurama lui échappait encore ! Et tout ça à cause de ce petit démon ! Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il ne pensait pas que Hiei userait de ses pouvoirs ainsi se mettant lui-même en danger pour protéger tous les autres.

Hiei toussa. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Et il commençait à être pris de vertiges. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il devait en finir. Il sortit à nouveau un dragon noir.

Yuronué eut un sourire de dédain en voyant que son adversaire renouvelait la même attaque. Il avait pu la contrer une fois, il pouvait recommencer.

Hiei sentit le kokulyuha s'arracher de son bras droit. Il sentit l'énergie du dragon se retirer de son corps, le laissant chancelant. Il respirait à petites gorgées heurtées sentant bien que ce n'était pas de l'oxygène qui pénétrait dans ses poumons.

Il se concentra à nouveau, ce serait son dernier coup. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Le dragon noir apparut lentement sur son bras gauche, lui faisant ressentir une intense brûlure, la même douleur qu'il avait ressenti sur le bras droit la première fois qu'il avait essayé de maîtriser le kokulyuha.

Il pouvait bien sacrifier son bras gauche. Il n'en aurait plus l'usage de toute façon.

Le deuxième dragon s'éleva, se mêla avec le premier sous le regard de Yuronué.

Hiei tomba sur les genoux. Sa tête lui paraissait à la fois lourde et légère.

Il tomba sur le sol, son regard resta fixé sur Yuronué.

Le yohkai fut entouré par les deux dragons, l'entraînant dans une danse brûlante et mortelle. Jusqu'à ce que la danse le transforme en cendres.

Hiei ferma les yeux.

« Je l'ai eu, amour. Maintenant, tu peux guérir…, pensa t-il. »

Puis le noir, le silence. Et le néant total.

Des plantes sortirent du sol, créant des trous béants dans la pierre. Elles entourèrent Hiei avec douceur dans un cocon protecteur, l'entourant de feuilles, le soulevant comme pour le bercer.

Kurama arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit tas de cendres qui traînait dans un angle de la pièce.

Son bourreau était mort. Tout était fini maintenant. Et il venait récupérer ce qui était précieux à son cœur. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments.

Mais tout était clair à présent. Yuronué était mort. Il ne reviendrait plus le hanter. Et son Hiei était vivant. Et il avait bien l'intention de répondre à sa déclaration.

Les plantes s'écartèrent sur son passage. Le jaganshi était suspendu au milieu des branches. Kurama l'attrapa dans ses bras. Heureusement que Kuwabara l'avait prévenu à temps.

« Il va bien ? demanda Yusuke en arrivant. »

Le yohko ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder Hiei.

« Kurama ? Il n'est pas…

-Il dort. Il est complètement épuisé. »

Kuwabara commença à fouiller dans ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Yusuke.

-Putain, j'y crois pas ! cria Kazuma. Pour une fois que je peux lui faire une blague, j'ai même pas un marqueur sur moi ! T'en as pas un, Urameshi ?

-Comptes pas sur moi ! J'ai pas envie de me faire cramer quand il se réveillera ! »

Kurama éclata de rire et serra plus fortement Hiei dans ses bras. Puis, il le rallongea confortablement entre les plantes.

« Hum, hum, il me semble que y'a quelques rats qui se planquent dans le coin, dit Kuwabara.

-Tiens, j'l'ai avais presque oublié, ceux là ! fit Yusuke en démolissant la porte. »

Cinq hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce, tous habillés de costumes cravates hors de prix et portant ostensiblement des montres en or.

« Service d'étage ! Vous avez bien commandé quelques yohkais, vous voilà servi.

-On pourrait s'entendre, dit un des hommes. Votre prix…

-Est très au dessus de tes moyens, fit Yusuke. Bon, on en fait quoi ? On les bute ?

-C'est interdit, rappela Kurama. Mais bon, on peut faire des exceptions de temps en temps.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire particulièrement mauvais.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! » Enki se fraya un passage vers la salle.

« Ah, président, dit Yusuke. On se demandait si on pouvait avoir une petite dérogation pour…, enfin, pour finir le travail ? »

Enki sourit.

« Ah, tu sais ce que c'est, y faut remplir quinze formulaires en dix-sept exemplaires, c'est trop de paperasse donc je me suis arrangé autrement. »

Plusieurs guides célestes apparurent, attrapant sans ménagement les hommes et les entraînèrent rapidement hors du château.

« J'peux savoir en quoi consiste cette arrangement, demanda Yusuke.

-Simple. Koemma va leur donner un petit aperçu des enfers dans lesquels ils vont être envoyés à leur mort s'ils ne changent pas leur manières d'agir.

-Et c'est tout ? fit Kuwabara.

-Si tu jetais juste un coup d'œil à ces mondes, tu te ferais moine, dit Kurama. »

Le yohko fit demi tour et revint vers Hiei.

Il le souleva et le plaça sur son dos. La tête de Hiei vint se poser sur son épaule. Dès que le jaganshi se réveillerait, Kurama lui dirait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Il savait qu'il y aurait encore quelques épreuves, des peurs physiques à oublier, à écarter de son esprit, la sensation de désir à redécouvrir. Mais il était prêt à les affronter.

« Bon, on rentre ? dit Kurama. »

-----

Les yeux de Hiei s'ouvrirent. Il était en vie… Et Yuronué était mort. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis il percuta. La chambre de Kurama. Le yohko avait du le ramener jusqu'ici.

Il prit conscience de son corps et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Contre lui, tout contre lui, il y avait quelqu'un.

« Ca y'est, tu émerges enfin… »

Hiei s'étrangla. Kurama le serrait dans ses bras et ses doigts venaient de lui caresser la joue.

Le jaganshi eut un gémissement de peur et s'arracha de ces bras tant désirés brutalement.

« Hiei ? fit le yohko, surpris. Hiei ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jaganshi leva vers lui un regard coupable.

« Tu n'es pas obligé…, murmura t-il. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi. »

« Et je ne le mérite pas, pensa Hiei. Je ne mérite pas de t'aimer, de te toucher. »

Kurama ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Puis sourit. C'était tellement charmant de la part de Hiei de veiller à ne pas le heurter, de vouloir prendre le temps. Il allait le rassurer quand Hiei sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je ne t'embêterais plus, je te le promets, dit le jaganshi. »

Puis il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Kurama se précipita mais il ne vit qu'une ombre qui disparut rapidement.

A suivre…

Voilà, c'était la dernière bataille (ouf, enfin fini !).

On va pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur la relation de Kurama et Hiei.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

**Chapitre onze :**

Kurama apparut brusquement devant Yusuke. Ce dernier faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Tu peux pas arriver normalement ? Tu m'as foutu…

-J'ai perdu Hiei, coupa Kurama. »

Le détective le regarda.

« Comment ça, tu l'as perdu ? T'as regardé sous ton lit ?

-Ne plaisantes pas ! Il est parti ! Et il a encore besoin de soins ! »

Yusuke poussa un soupir. Il avait pensé que tout reviendrait à la normal. Mais Hiei n'en faisait encore qu'à sa tête.

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'aide à le chercher ? »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Non. T'as toujours le détecteur d'aura et il est encore configuré pour Hiei ?

-Ouais, attends, j'ai du le mettre quelque part. »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure où Yusuke retourna la moitié des casseroles de son restaurant, il finit par mettre la main sur le boîtier rond.

Kurama l'attrapa et disparut aussi sec.

« Et merci ? Ca existe, non ? »

Yusuke grommela. Ces deux là semblaient n'exister que l'un pour l'autre sans se soucier du reste et surtout sans se soucier de venir le déranger à chaque fois.

-----

Son bras gauche était dans un état pitoyable. Il avait arraché le bandage fait par Kurama avec rage, il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi, d'être soigné avec tant de gentillesse. La sensation de brûlure était intense mais paradoxalement, sentir cette douleur lui faisait du bien. Il avait voulu regagner le makai mais n'avait pas pu. Il respirait mal, une séquelle de son combat contre Yuronué, comme son bras.

Il avait pu atteindre le parc de la ville et s'était dissimulé dans un arbre. Il espérait que personne ne le chercherait et surtout pas Kurama.

Après tout, le yohko serait plutôt soulagé d'être débarrassé de sa présence. Jamais plus il ne sentirait ses yeux se poser sur lui, le détailler avec une envie évidente. Non, il s'interdisait de penser à Kurama de cette manière. Il ne le ferait que le blesser davantage.

Il ne le verrait plus. Doucement, dans la tête de Hiei apparut l'image de son amour. Les cheveux qui cascadaient sur les épaules, la peau pale, les yeux verts tantôt riants, tendres dans les moments de détente, tantôt durs et impitoyables lors des combats. Il aimait ces deux expressions, ces deux facettes de Kurama, son côté humain et son côté yohkai qui en faisait un être si cher à son cœur.

Le rire de Kurama, sa façon qu'il avait de se pencher vers lui tout en passant les mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, pour lui expliquer quelque chose. Pour le sermonner quelquefois quand Hiei n'agissait pas très normalement dans le monde des humains. Jamais méchamment.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, le seul et unique. Un baiser interrompu laissant comme un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche de Hiei.

Et les images changèrent. Le sang qui coulait sur la nuque, sur les épaules. Les cris de dépit qui s'échappaient de la gorge de Kurama. Les lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré sur son sexe.

Il secoua la tête n'arrivant pas à chasser toutes ces pensées. Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça !

« Mais moi aussi, je l'ai désiré. Je l'ai voulu aussi maladivement, de façon obsessionnelle. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Yuronué. »

Hiei soupira. Il savait bien que la décision qu'il venait de prendre, de ne plus voir Kurama, était la bonne, en fait, c'était la seule solution possible. Ce ne serait pas évident de tenir à cette résolution parce qu'ils seraient sans doute amener à se voir souvent dans le cadre de missions. Non, il dirait à Yusuke qu'il ne voulait plus travailler avec Kurama. Il inventerait une fausse excuse, comme quoi c'était trop difficile de rester à ses côtés alors qu'il l'aimait. Il passerait pour un minable mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance maintenant. Est-ce que quelque chose avait seulement la moindre importance maintenant à part Kurama ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bien-être de son amour, le savoir heureux, capable d'aimer.

Il n'était que le messager, celui qui avait libéré Kurama de ses démons. Mais il n'avait rien à espérer.

L'image de Kurama se plaça devant ses yeux. Cet air là lui était familier. Les yeux un peu inquiets et à la fois heureux. Ces yeux là, il les faisait quand Hiei était blessé, il le regardait avec attention, mêlant l'inquiétude face à la blessure et le soulagement de le voir se réveiller.

Hiei tendit la main. Toucher ce rêve. Ses doigts sentirent une peau douce, tellement réelle.

« Enfin ! Je t'ai trouvé ! »

Le jaganshi sursauta. Ce n'était pas une image. Kurama se tenait devant lui, perché sur la branche d'arbre. Il retira sa main.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu n'avais pas à te sauver comme ça !

-Je… Désolé, je pensais que c'était mieux.

-Mieux ? Pour qui ? Tu n'es pas encore remis, je te signale ! C'est quoi ces manières de te sauver comme un voleur sans même me laisser le temps de te remercier ?

-Me remercier ? »

Kurama sourit. Une petite idée germait dans sa tête, remercier Hiei avec un baiser. Mais même s'il en avait envie, il hésitait, il avait peur de prendre les devants.

« Pour avoir tuer Yuronué. Et pour m'avoir protéger même quand j'étais désagréable avec toi. Je te remercie. »

Hiei grogna, Kurama n'avait pas à lui dire merci pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ? s'écria le yohko, voyant le bandage à moitié défait.

-Laisse tomber, t'en occupes pas !

-Et puis quoi encore, montres moi. »

Quand Kurama se pencha pour examiner le bras du jaganshi, une pierre verte en profita pour s'échapper du col de sa chemise.

Hiei la regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu la portes ? souffla t-il.

-Quoi ? Ah, oui, je l'aime bien.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Je veux dire… si tu n'aimes pas les colliers… »

Kurama fronça les sourcils et sa main effleura sa gorge se rappelant un collier bien plus douloureux. Il décida que les soins pouvaient attendre quelques minutes.

« Tu le sais ? Tu sais ce que… Hiei ?

-Oui.

-Comment ? C'est Yuronué ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Non… Il… »

Hiei hésita.

« Il me l'a montré… »

Kurama eut un regard horrifié, baissa la tête et murmura difficilement.

« Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as tout vu ?

-Pas tout, non. Je… Pas la fin… Mais j'en ai assez vu. »

Un silence profond s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes où ils évitèrent le regard de l'autre.

Hiei avait menti. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas seulement vu mais qu'il avait vécu cette scène.

Kurama se mordit les lèvres. C'était donc ça qui avait éloigné Hiei. Le jaganshi devait être dégoûté de lui après l'avoir vu si misérable.

« Je suis désolé, dit Hiei, brisant son mutisme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais si… réservé. Je comprends maintenant. Ce monstre t'a… violé alors…

-Il ne m'a pas violé, l'interrompit Kurama. »

Hiei leva les yeux.

« Non, confirma Kurama. Il n'a pas réussi. Kuronué a eu des soupçons et il est venu me sauver. Il m'a enfermé le temps que la drogue n'agisse plus. »

Le yohko n'avoua pas que le confinement entre les quatre murs de la cellule avait été une autre épreuve.

« Hiei, ce que tu as vu… Ce n'était pas moi. Enfin, c'était moi mais…

-Je sais.

-Tu le sais peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que tu ne m'aimes plus maintenant. »

La voix de Kurama avait pris une inflexion triste mais Hiei ne le remarqua pas. Si Kurama le voyait de cette façon, ça lui simplifiait beaucoup les choses. La jaganshi ne répondit pas. Comment nier ses sentiments ? Comment mentir à Kurama à ce sujet ? Sur la seule chose qui lui avait apporté un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

Kurama prit ce silence pour une confirmation. Son cœur se serra. Même mort, Yuronué venait encore de lui faire du mal, lui retirant l'amour de Hiei.

Le vent souffla, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux de Kurama.

« Viens, rentrons, dit-il. Il commence à faire froid.

-Non, je…

-Tu rentres avec moi ! Je dois refaire ton bandage et te donner des médicaments. Après, tu pourras partir. »

Partir très loin, pour ne plus avoir à faire souffrir Kurama, pour ne plus se haïr soi-même de le désirer malgré tout.

Partir très loin, lui ôtant le dernier espoir qu'il avait de redevenir comme avant, de pouvoir aimer et de le prouver à celui qu'il aimait.

-----

Kurama avait donné un léger sédatif à Hiei. Et celui-ci s'était endormi presque immédiatement. Le yohko regarda le petit démon allongé dans son lit.

Il avait envie de se glisser près de lui, de profiter de cette chaleur si apaisante. Mais Hiei ne l'aimait plus. Sa main se referma sur la pierre verte et il continua à contempler le jaganshi.

Kurama avait remarqué ça de nombreuses fois déjà. Quand Hiei passait la nuit chez lui, il était rassuré et dormait profondément, sans être sur ses gardes. Mais cette fois-ci, le yohko se rendit compte à quel point l'expression de Hiei était adorable. Détendu, paisible, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait de longs cils noirs qui touchaient la peau bronzée. Ses cheveux en bataille posés sur l'oreiller prenaient de nuances bleues foncées se mêlant à l'ébène.

Et Kurama ressentait plus fortement l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette tant de temps pour s'en apercevoir ? Et qu'il s'en aperçoive alors que c'était trop tard !

Maintenant qu'il pouvait aimer, la seule personne qu'il voulait était inaccessible.

Il détourna son regard, ça ne pouvait que lui faire plus de mal.

Il comprenait que Hiei ait pu être dégoûté mais comment changer tout cela ? Comment faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant ?

Il remonta la couette sur les épaules de Hiei bien qu'il sache que le jaganshi n'avait pas besoin de chaleur et sortit.

Ses pas le menèrent devant le restaurant de Yusuke.

Ce dernier le regarda. La tête que faisait Kurama ne lui dit rien de bon.

« Tu l'as pas retrouvé ?

-Si, si, fit Kurama en s'asseyant sur un des sièges surélevés près du comptoir.

-Ben alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Yusuke eut un soupir. Il n'allait quand même pas tout leur expliquer à ces deux abrutis !

« A quel propos ?

-Hiei.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non, je… C'est trop tard, il ne m'aime plus.

-Il te l'a dit comme ça ?

-Non.

-Alors, rien n'est perdu, fit Yusuke. »

Kurama soupira.

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-C'est pourtant simple ! s'écria Yusuke. Tu lèves tes fesses de ce tabouret, tu rentres chez toi. Tu le chopes et tu lui roule le patin du siècle ! Tu le désapes et tu le balances sur le lit… Je continue ou c'est assez clair ?

-Je peux pas faire ça ! cria Kurama en rougissant. Si… si il ne veut pas.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? C'est pour le plaisir de compliquer les choses ou quoi ? »

Kurama ne répondit pas. Tout ce que venait de dire Yusuke, il en avait envie. Il avait envie d'embrasser Hiei, et pouvait même envisager de faire l'amour avec lui. Le sentiment de désir qui revenait dans son corps et dans sa tête était fort mais pas assez encore pour lui faire faire le premier pas.

« Sers moi un verre, s'il te plait, dit-il finalement.

-Non, refusa Yusuke. »

Kurama le regarda.

« Très bien, je vais me servir moi-même.

-Je te l'interdis !

-Essayes de m'en empêcher ! »

-----

Hiei se réveilla et tout de suite se sentit soulagé. Kurama n'était pas près de lui, il était seul dans le lit. Son bandage avait été refait. Et la douleur avait diminuée. Il scanna l'appartement avec son jagan. Vide. C'était le moment parfait pour se tirer vite fait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer davantage, il en avait assez fait.

Hiei se leva et récupéra ses affaires posées sur la chaise de bureau. Il reconnaissait bien là Kurama. Son manteau était consciencieusement plié, ses bottes étaient bien posées l'une à côté de l'autre par terre.

Une fois qu'il eut revêtu ces habits, il attacha son épée à sa ceinture et regarda la chambre. Il aimait cet endroit. Kurama l'avait toujours accueilli ici.

C'était la fin d'une époque, la plus belle de sa vie sans doute. Maintenant, il lui restait le makai et les combats. Et la mort au bout du compte.

Il ouvrait la fenêtre quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

« Hiei ? fit la voix de Yusuke. Viens m'aider, Kurama est vraiment mal en point ! »

L'esprit du jaganshi devint vide un centième de seconde puis il se précipita vers l'entrée.

Il s'attendait au pire mais il découvrit un Yusuke passablement énervé et un Kurama qui avançait dans la pièce en chancelant. Hiei eut un sourire de soulagement. Kurama n'était pas blessé. Il gagna la fenêtre du salon.

« Hé ! Tu restes là ! Tu vas pas te casser comme ça sans réparer les dégâts ! s'écria Yusuke.»

Hiei le regarda. Kurama venait de reprendre son équilibre assez fragile en s'appuyant sur Yusuke, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et son regard était un peu vitreux.

« Il est…

-Rond comme une pelle ! »

Kurama glissa et faillit tomber. Hiei fit trois pas en avant et le rattrapa.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait boire comme ça ?

-Moi ? Moi, je l'ai fait boire ? J'ai plutôt essayé de l'empêcher ! Si tu t'amusais pas à lui briser le cœur toutes les deux minutes, il en serait pas là ! »

Kurama se blottit dans les bras de Hiei en ronronnant. Le jaganshi le transporta sur le canapé.

« J'ai rien fait ! dit Hiei en se tournant vers Yusuke. Je ne l'ai même pas touché !

-C'est bien ce que je te reproches ! »

Le jaganshi eut un regard d'incompréhension.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est une caractéristiques des démons d'être aussi lent à la détente ou quoi ? Il t'aime, tu l'as pas compris ? »

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Hiei n'eut aucune expression. Il était trop sous le choc pour manifester quoi que ce soit. Yusuke continua sur sa lancée.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Y'a pas une semaine, t'aurais tué la moindre personne qui s'approchait de lui et maintenant, tu ne l'aimes plus ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?

Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans votre tête à tous les deux ? »

Hiei n'écouta pas la suite. Il était en train d'enregistrer une information complètement folle. Kurama l'aimait. Yusuke venait bien de dire que… Non ! Il avait dû rêver. Ou alors, ce n'était pas dit dans ce sens là. Ca signifiait juste que Kurama l'aimait bien, comme un ami, pas comme…

«…me faîtes vraiment chier ! Et je suis poli ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment ! Mais faut dire que…

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Qu'il m'aimait ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Il l'a dit à tout le monde ! Quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais changé le plan, il s'est écroulé. Et il a fini par dire qu'il t'aimait.

-Je vois, répondit Hiei. Il tient un peu à moi, mais comme un ami.

-Non mais t'es sourd, aveugle et complètement stupide ?

-Hé ! J'te permets pas !

-Moi, je me permets ! S'il faut ça pour vous ouvrir les yeux alors je me permets tout ! Il croit que tu ne l'aime plus, c'est vrai ? »

Hiei eut un regard triste.

« Tu l'aime ou pas ? Hiei ! Réponds-moi ou je vais chercher Kuwabara pour qu'il me dise tout ce que contient ta cervelle !

-Je l'aime mais… Ce n'est plus possible. »

Le ton du démon était si peiné que Yusuke se calma un peu.

« Parce que tu as vu ce qui était arrivé à Kurama ?

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Il devient très bavard quand il a bu. C'est à cause de ça ? Juste à cause de ça ?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Et ben, expliques ! J'suis pas plus con qu'un autre !

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Yusuke expira lentement par les narines. Et reprit son souffle pour se remettre à hurler.

« Oh que si ça me regarde ! Surtout quand j'ai un kistuné complètement saoul dans mon resto qui fait fuir la clientèle ! Alors, accouches ! »

Hiei s'assit sur le canapé, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher Kurama. Son regard pourtant resta fixé sur le yohko.

« Ce que j'ai vu, c'est… Merde ! Je suis comme Yuronué ! Je suis exactement comme lui à le désirer aussi…»

Hiei se tut. Il ne dirait rien de plus. Comment avouer ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans ce cauchemar.

« Bon sang, Hiei, tu mélanges tout ! As-tu peur maintenant ?

-Peur ? fit Hiei, étonné. Non, j'ai n'ai pas peur. Je veux juste éviter de le blesser.

-Voilà exactement ce qui te différencie de Yuronué ! Il faut être idiot pour ne pas le comprendre !

-Tu m'as traité d'idiot ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu penses que la seule solution, c'est d'aller te planquer dans un coin perdu du makai !

-Mais c'est la seule solution. Je vais lui faire du mal, je le sais. Je ne peux que le blesser.

-Je t'aurais pas cru aussi lâche, dit Yusuke sur un ton méprisant.

-Lâche ?

-Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! T'as tellement peur de le blesser un jour que tu préfères fuir ! Et ben, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : quoi que tu fasses, même si tu l'aimes, tu le blesseras. Tu vas le faire souffrir en partant, et même si tu restes et que vous devenez un couple, tu le feras souffrir aussi ! Tu ne savais pas ça ?

-Tu ne fais pas de peine à Botan, toi ? argumenta Hiei.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse que je lui cause en partant en mission ou en participant à un combat ? Et moi, sais-tu que j'ai peur à chaque fois qu'elle se rend chez Emma ? Parce que je me dis qu'il la garderont peut-être, que je ne la reverrais plus. On se fait souffrir mais cette douleur est plus supportable que l'absence totale d'amour ! »

Yusuke termina sa tirade légèrement essouflé.

« Je pourrais te laisser le choix, continua t-il. Mais je vais être un peu égoïste sur ce coup pour le bon fonctionnement de mon commerce. »

Il sortit son portable de sa poche.

Hiei eut un regard méfiant. Qu'est-ce que le détective comptait faire ?

« Koemma ? Ouais, c'est moi. Dis, tu peux me filer un petit coup de main ? C'est pas grand chose mais il faut le faire immédiatement. C'est à propos du portail qui mène sur les ténèbres… Ah, t'es devant la console de réglages, parfait. »

Yusuke se tourna vers le jaganshi et eut un sourire malicieux.

« Fais en sorte que Hiei ne puisse pas l'utiliser, merci, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'épée de Hiei passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

Yusuke esquiva plusieurs coups avant de courir vers la porte.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, cria le détective avant de s'enfuir. Il a besoin de toi maintenant ! Uniquement de toi ! »

-----

Des lourdes chaînes sur ses chevilles. Une pièce sombre et glacial. Et ses gémissements.

Ses poignets étaient entravés eux aussi à ses chaînes de métal accrochées aux murs.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, à gémir d'un désir inassouvi dans cette pièce ? Un jour, deux ? Peut-être plus.

Ses mains avaient fini par être libérés et il s'était lui même procuré le plaisir qu'il voulait. Mais chaque fois, la jouissance était trop courte et suivie inévitablement d'un manque qu'il fallait à nouveau combler.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'arrivait plus à se satisfaire malgré tous ses efforts. Son membre se dressait toujours, provoquant une souffrance dans tout son corps. Mais les caresses qu'il se prodiguait lui faisaient à présent plus de mal que de bien, les frottements successifs ayant brûlé la peau fragile.

Et ses mains avaient été à nouveau immobilisé. Et la douleur au niveau de son entrejambe avait grandi.

Il se sentait comme un animal, incapable de résister à ses pulsions bestiales. Il n'était plus un être pensant, il n'était que désir et bas instincts. Il ne ressentait même plus la faim ou le besoin de dormir, seul l'envie demeurait.

Il avait fini par se recroqueviller sur lui-même, laissant échapper des soupirs mêlant la souffrance et l'insatisfaction.

Il ne savait pas quand la douleur avait commencé à diminuer, quand le désir s'était retiré progressivement de son corps et de son esprit. Il ne savait pas quand il était redevenu un être à part entière.

Sauf que c'était finalement arrivé.

La jour filtrait par les barreaux de la petite fenêtre de sa prison. Et le jour se faisait aussi dans sa tête.

La porte s'était ouverte sur Kuronué. Sans un mot, son ami avait ôté les chaînes qui le retenaient et avait soigné les plaies de son cou. Kurama aurait pu pleurer à ce moment là. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il demanda juste :

« Combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines. »

Trop long et trop court à la fois. Deux semaines dans la vie d'un démon qui allait vivre des centaines d'années, ce n'était rien. Mais ces deux semaines allaient conditionner les reste de son existence. Plus de désir, plus aucun sentiment de désir n'existerait dans son corps. Pas plus qu'il ne le laisserait exister chez les autres. Il ne voulait plus voir des yeux dévorants se poser sur lui.

Les mains de Kuronué sur son cou, c'était déjà trop. Son ami du le comprendre parce qu'il ne le toucha pas plus que nécessaire pour le soigner.

Kurama se leva, repoussant le bras que Kuronué lui tendait sans que celui-ci en prenne ombrage.

En sortant de la cellule sombre, il chuchota :

« Merci. »

-----

Il tremblait. Son corps était agité. Hiei comprit que Kurama faisait à nouveau un cauchemar. La dernière fois, il avait, à sa grande surprise, réussi à le calmer juste en posant la main sur son front. Il hésita un moment. Puis quand il vit que Kurama s'agitait de plus en plus, Hiei effleura son visage. Sa main caressa la joue avant de toucher les cheveux, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts.

Dans son sommeil, Kurama tendit les bras et attrapa Hiei, le faisant basculer contre lui.

La jaganshi eut un mouvement de surprise et fut à deux doigts de prendre la fuite à nouveau.

_Il a besoin de toi maintenant ! Uniquement de toi ! _

Hiei ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le corps de Kurama maintenant complètement calme.

« Je crois que je comprends, pensa Hiei. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le guérir. Il a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de lui. Parce qu'il est également le seul à pouvoir me guérir. Même si c'est douloureux. »

Mais la douleur d'aimer et d'être aimer…, c'est mieux que la douleur de l'absence.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les humains attachaient tant d'importance à ce sentiment. Ca comblait tout.

A suivre…

Vous pensiez que c'était la fin ? Et ben non… Il va falloir encore un chapitre à nos deux tourtereaux… (parce qu'ils le valent bien, non ?).

J'aime bien Yusuke dans ce chapitre, bon, il paraît beaucoup plus intelligent que d'habitude (Yusuke : ca veut dire quoi ça ? k26 : Non, rien) mais je trouve que ça lui va bien !

A bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre qui arrivera soit vendredi soir, soit samedi (et oui, je l'ai pas terminé, snif...)


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama, Yusuke et Botan, Hiei et Mukuro…

Disclamer : Tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas

Titre : **Déclaration et conséquences**

Résumé : Hiei décide de déclarer son amour à Kurama mais tout ne marche pas comme prévu.

ANNONCE AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE :

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ce cette fic ! Que d'émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Et le temps est venu pour tous les petits lecteurs ninjas de me laisser une petite review. C'est pas bien difficile, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous cliquez sur « submit review », y'a une fenêtre qui va s'ouvrir et blablabla… Juste histoire de dire « je suis venu, j'ai lu, j'ai aimé, détesté (ou autre verbe) ».

Ce n'est pas une obligation mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

k26 : Hep, toi là-bas ! Le petit lecteur ninja ! Je t'ai vu, t'as pas laissé de review !

Hiei : Ca va pas ta tête ? Je suis déjà surexploité dans tes fics ! J'vais pas en plus me coltiner des reviews !

k26 : C'est un plan. Tu laisses plein de reviews avec des pseudos différents.

Hiei : Mais c'est de la triche !

k26 : Mais non, mais non, c'est de la stratégie marketing ! Après, les gens y vont se dire, tiens y'a pleins de reviews, ça doit être bien comme fic, alors, ils vont lire et laisser des reviews à leur tour.

Kurama : Ou alors, y vont se dire que t'as assez de reviews et qu'y ont pas à s'emmerder !

k26 : T'as un doctorat en supers plans, toi ? Non.

Hiei : Ouais, tu parles, on les connaît tes plans à trois centimes. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, il me semble que :

1) Tu m'as rendu amoureux de ce crétin de kistuné.

2) Je me suis fait enlevé.

3) Je me suis fait drogué.

Si c'est pas des plans de m…., ça !

k26 : Mais non, c'est pour l'histoire… Bon, allez, avec moi : laissez des reviews.

Hiei et Kurama (pas vraiment convaincus) : Laissez des reviews…

k26 : Si vous êtes pas plus motivés, dans ma prochaine fic, je transforme Hiei en fille.

Hiei (hurlant maintenant) : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ! Hé, kistuné, pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Kurama : Non, j'imagine, tu serais plutôt mignonne en fille…

Hiei (sort son sabre) : Tu veux mourir ?

Kurama (hurlant) : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !

k26 (se tord de rire) : C'est tellement facile de vous manipuler, les mecs !

Kurama (glacial…) : T'auras pas le temps de l'écrire ce dernier chapitre.

k26 : Oups !

Hiei : Non, laisses le finir sa fic…

Kurama : Donnes-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison !

Hiei : … On a pas encore…, tu vois, quoi.

Kurama (tout rouge) : Pervers ! Tous des pervers !

Bon, après toutes ces conneries, voilà le douzième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre douze :**

Hiei réfléchissait. Il y a quelques temps, Kurama lui avait expliqué pourquoi les ningens se baladaient souvent deux par deux. C'était une sorte de rendez-vous. Ils allaient dans des endroits bizarres, s'enfermaient dans des pièces sombres pour voir des images défiler sur un écran blanc. Kurama l'avait emmené une fois au cinéma mais Hiei n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Enfin, les fauteuils étaient plutôt confortables et il s'était endormi. A un moment, il s'était réveillé et avait constaté que certaines personnes dans la salle n'étaient pas plus préoccupé par le film que lui-même. Il avait demandé des explications à Kurama à la sortie et celui-ci avait répondu en riant que le cinéma avait aussi cet avantage de permettre un rapprochement discret. Hiei ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi c'était discret.

Est-ce que Kurama aimerait ce genre de sortie ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait se promener avec lui ? Un autre problème était que tout ça coûtait de l'argent. Et de l'argent humain.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ca lui paraissait une bonne idée dans l'absolu mais il ne savait pas du tout comment devait fonctionner tout ça.

Comme Kurama dormait encore, il pensa que la meilleure solution était encore d'aller voir son informateur officiel en matière d'amour.

-----

Yusuke fut à la fois surpris et amusé de voir arriver Hiei chez lui. Autre chose étonnante, le jaganshi avait sonné à la porte au lieu d'entrer par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs, vu que la porte-fenêtre du salon se résumait maintenant à de grandes planches de contreplaqués, il aurait été difficile pour lui de passer à moins de les réduire en copeaux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, heureusement.

« Laisses moi deviner, fit Yusuke. Toi, t'as besoin d'infos, je me trompe ?

-Hn. »

Hiei s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et Yusuke lui tendit une tasse de café. Après avoir mis quatre sucres, Hiei se décida à parler.

« Je sais que les humains aiment bien aller se balader ensemble, commença Hiei.

-Tu veux organiser une sortie en amoureux ? Mais tu ne sais pas comment faire. »

Yusuke eut un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hiei fasse les choses dans l'ordre.

« Je sais que ça coûte de l'argent alors… »

Hiei fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit quelques babioles. Yusuke les regarda de plus près. Il avait l'habitude d'échanger certains objets du makai avec les démons qui voulaient passer un peu de temps dans le ningenkai.

Ce n'était pas des objets sans valeurs. Il y avait de très belles pierres semi-précieuses. Comment et où Hiei avait pu se les procurer intriguait Yusuke. Puis il se rappela.

« T'as fait le bon choix pour le collier, dit le détective. »

Hiei s'étrangla avec une gorgée de café. Ce fichu mazoku avait plus de sensibilité que Kuwabara. Il avait en effet « trouvé » d'autres pierres avant de trouver la bonne.

Yusuke en attrapa une, d'un violet pale, un peu bleuté.

« Celle-là, je t'en donne un bon prix. »

Hiei eut un demi-sourire malicieux.

« T'as fait le bon choix aussi, fit-il. »

Yusuke éclata de rire. Son intention était bien de l'offrir à Botan. Et Hiei l'avait bien compris. La pierre violet-bleu disparut dans la poche du jean de Yusuke et les autres retrouvèrent leurs places dans les poches de Hiei.

Yusuke ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une liasse de billets.

« Bon, maintenant, parlons de ta petite sortie… »

-----

Kurama se réveilla. Il avait encore trop bu. Il se rappelait s'être un peu bagarré avec Yusuke. Et n'avait-il pas couru dans tout le restaurant à la surprise des autres clients pour empêcher le détective de lui reprendre sa bouteille ? Décidément, ça ne lui réussissait pas de boire. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas servi de ses pouvoirs en public, c'était déjà ça. Il avait très certainement été complètement ridicule mais avait évité le pire.

Il était dans son lit. Pourtant, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être tombé dans les bras de Hiei et d'avoir été poussé sur le canapé.

Quelqu'un devait l'avoir transporté dans son lit.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« Mal à la tête ? demanda Hiei.

-Hum, non, ça va.

-Tant mieux. »

Kurama se sentait un peu nauséeux mais une bonne douche et tout irait bien. Il regarda Hiei. Il enregistra deux informations en même temps. Un, que Hiei n'était pas reparti. Et il en fut infiniment heureux. Deux, que…

« C'est quoi ces fringues ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda t-il. »

Hiei eut un grognement.

« J't'expliquerais plus tard. »

Le jaganshi quitta la chambre et Kurama l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine. Ce qui convainquit Kurama de se lever et de se doucher rapidement. La dernière fois que Hiei avait tenté de préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine, il avait fini par cramer la cafetière et le grille-pains tellement ça l'énervait. Même si Kuramal lui avait expliqué comment ça marchait, le jaganshi n'était pas un modèle de patience et Kurama se demanda s'il ne cramerait pas à nouveau quelques objets ménagers s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

En tous cas, il n'avait jamais vu Hiei ainsi et il était vraiment magnifique.

-----

Ca l'agaçait. Tout avait été préparé et voilà que Botan, enfin réveillée, avait soulevé un point important. Hiei ne pouvait pas aller se balader en ville comme ça.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle les deux hommes n'avaient pas pensée. Botan avait alors entraîné Hiei dans la chambre, sortant des affaires de la commode.

Il en avait essayé un nombre incalculable, se sentant de plus en plus énervé. Mais la guide céleste n'avait pas lâché l'affaire avant que ce soit fini.

Il portait à présent un pantalon ample de couleur grise avec une ceinture de cuir noir. Et un tee-shirt, noir également avec de petits dessin rouges sur les ourlets, et sans manche. Comme c'était plus ou moins la même forme que ses vêtements habituels, ça allait. Le tissu du pantalon était fluide et léger et finalement assez pratique, n'entravant pas ses mouvements. Mais pourquoi fallait-il faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux ? C'était désagréable et ça tirait.

Botan les avait attaché ensemble derrière sa tête.

En plus de ça, Hiei se rendait compte que, malgré le fait que Kurama lui ai déjà expliqué comment se servir de la cafetière, il n'y arrivait pas.

Ca commençait bien. Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Et il avait vraiment envie de se tirer loin, très loin. Yusuke avait raison, c'était une forme de lâcheté. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant un adversaire aussi fort soit-il. Mais là, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'en menait pas large. En fait, c'était encore pire depuis qu'il savait que Kurama partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Parce qu'avant, il n'avait rien à perdre mais maintenant, est-ce qu'un faux pas, un seul, ne risquait-il pas de lui faire perdre cet amour ?

Et cette fichue cafetière qui ne voulait pas fonctionner !

« Je savais bien que tu n'y arriverais pas, dit Kurama. » Hiei sursauta. Il était vraiment trop nerveux.

Kurama retint un soupir. Hiei avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise. Sans doute n'attendait-il qu'une bonne occasion pour partir.

« Quand est-ce que tu repars ? demanda le yohko en essayant d'être détendu.

-Yusuke donne une fête ce soir, j'ai dit qu'on viendrait tous les deux, dit Hiei, ne répondant pas à la question. »

Le jaganshi reposa la boîte en fer contenant le café.

« Ok, j'abandonne. On sort prendre le petit dèj dehors ? »

Il avait tenté de rendre l'invitation assez innocente.

« Si tu veux, dit Kurama assez surpris. Le temps que je prenne mon portefeuille…

-Laisses tomber, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

De plus en plus surpris, Kurama attrapa sa veste avant de sortir à la suite de Hiei.

-----

C'était une drôle de journée. Après le petit déjeuner, Hiei l'avait entraîné dans un parc que Kurama connaissait bien. Sans doute que le yohkai avait besoin d'un peu d'espace après le restaurant. La moitié des clients et des clientes les avaient dévisagés rendant Hiei particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte que les regards qui se posaient sur lui étaient seulement admiratifs.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait prévu de passer la journée en ville que le jaganshi s'était habillé ainsi ? Sans doute. Ca lui allait particulièrement bien. Les cheveux dégagés donnait à son visage un air plus adulte et mettait en valeur ses yeux.

Il y avait une exposition florale dans le parc et Hiei voulut y aller. C'était étrange, Hiei n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour les fleurs. Cependant, ça fit plaisir à Kurama.

Un plaisir mâtiné d'un peu de mélancolie.

Ca ressemblait à un rendez-vous. Ca y ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que Hiei ne lui avait plus dit qu'il l'aimait, une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé « amour ».

Ce mot qui l'avait tant agacé avant et qu'il voulait tellement entendre maintenant.

Il y avait une roseraie. Kurama se pencha et huma le parfum d'une rose rouge. Malgré ce que lui avait fait Yuronué, il n'avait jamais pu détesté les roses. Et il continuait à se servir de son fouet. Il retournait ainsi contre ses ennemis les épines qui l'avaient blessé.

En sortant de l'exposition, Kurama eut envie de glisser sa main dans celle de Hiei. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jaganshi restait avec lui. La veille, n'avait-il pas voulu partir au plus vite ?

Kurama s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Il devait dire à Hiei qu'il l'aimait. Même si c'était pour entendre que Hiei ne l'aimait plus. Le petit démon murmura quelque chose que Kurama n'entendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux une seconde trop tard. Le jaganshi avait déjà disparu.

Le yohko se sentit un peu mal. Qu'est-ce que Hiei avait dit exactement ? Un truc genre « à plus tard » ou « je repars maintenant ». Il n'eut pas envie de bouger et ce fut aussi bien car Hiei revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec des bentos.

Le petit démon regarda le sourire de soulagement sur le visage de Kurama sans savoir ce qui pouvait bien le provoquer. Mais il aimait voir son amour sourire.

Pour le moment, cette journée se passait comme il l'avait prévu mais Kurama semblait un peu triste.

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda t-il. » Est-ce que ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Il trouvait peut-être cela complètement stupide.

« Non, je vais bien, répondit Kurama. C'est… Enfin, c'est juste bizarre. »

Hiei se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Kurama trouvait son idée débile.

« Je veux dire, continua le kistuné. On dirait un rendez-vous amoureux…

-Ben, c'en est un, non ? lâcha Hiei.

-Pardon ?

-Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. »

Kurama eut une expression charmante, ses deux yeux verts grands ouverts de surprise, puis un sourire timide qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Hiei prit une inspiration.

« Je t'aime, amour, je t'aime toujours. »

Le yohko rougit et ne put que murmurer :

« Moi aussi. »

Hiei prit la main de Kurama dans la sienne et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser dans la paume et un autre sur le poignet.

Il s'approcha un peu plus du kistuné.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda t-il très sérieusement. »

Kurama hocha la tête. Et les lèvres de Hiei se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme la première fois, la langue de Hiei vint lécher les lèvres de Kurama et les entrouvrir.

C'était la même sensation grisante que le yohko avait ressenti la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'éprouvait plus la moindre peur. Et en plus, la sensation se prolongeait.

« Je l'aime, pensa Kurama. Je l'aime tant. »

Le jaganshi finit par interrompre le baiser, se disant que si Kurama était aussi reactif, il ne tarderait pas à le renverser sur l'herbe en oubliant complètement le fait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.

Kurama passa la main dans les cheveux de Hiei et ôta l'élastique qui les retenait, le préférant nettement mieux ainsi.

-----

La fête avait lentement dégénéré en beuverie. Ce qui était en fait une habitude de la maison. A un moment, Hiei avait enlevé un verre de saké des mains de Kurama.

Celui-ci l'avait regardé, ses yeux demandant des explications.

« Je te veux parfaitement conscient, avait dit Hiei. »

Kurama avait rougi, comprenant de quoi parlait le jaganshi.

Ils étaient partis avant que tout le monde ne soit saoul.

Maintenant, Kurama était particulièrement nerveux. Il avait totalement confiance en Hiei mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Ils étaient entrés par la fenêtre de la chambre et Kurama était assis sur le lit.

Le jaganshi s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa. Le yohko y répondit timidement, puis retrouvant la sensation qu'il avait ressenti dans le parc, il devint plus passionné. Quand Hiei se détacha de ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou et déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise, Kurama ne put réprimer un tremblement.

« Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le, lui chuchota Hiei. »

Ne pas le vouloir…

« Non, j'en ai envie. Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. »

Hiei continua à déboutonner la chemise tout en embrassant la peau mise à nue. Il devait être le plus lent possible et ça tombait bien. Il voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir le corps de Kurama et faire monter progressivement le désir de son amour.

Quand Kurama glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt de Hiei, participant enfin à l'étreinte, le jaganshi donna des baisers de plus en plus appuyés sur le torse de son amant.

Il décida de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, pour laisser Kurama y aller à son rythme. Il leva juste les bras pour permettre au kistuné de lui ôter entièrement le vêtement. Il enleva la chemise de Kurama et l'allongea sur le lit, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Il l'embrassa encore, lentement, doucement. Leurs langues se touchaient sensuellement.

Hiei finit de déshabiller Kurama entièrement. Puis il ôta lui aussi pantalon et caleçon.

« Tu m'arrêtes dès que ça ne va pas, dit-il. »

Kurama acquiesça. Il sentait la chaleur des mains et des lèvres de Hiei sur son corps. Son corps qui avait réagi. Mais c'était tellement différent cette fois-ci, de sentir ce désir à la fois dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il voulait tout ça. La main de Hiei se posa sur son sexe, le caressant doucement.

Kurama eut un petit gémissement quand la main fut remplacé par des lèvres chaudes et douces. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Il aimait Hiei et celui-ci l'aimait. Et lui donnait du plaisir.

Hiei fit de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir Kurama. Il voulait absolument qu'il n'y ait plus de crainte. Et il accéléra le rythme de ses lèvres sur le membre dressé.

Kurama écarta la tête de Hiei juste avant de venir.

Il reprit doucement son souffle. Hiei, assis sur ses talons, le regardait avec un peu d'anxiété.

« Tu as aimé ? demanda t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Kurama l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Hiei en profita pour l'embrasser.

« On peut s'arrêter là ou…

-On continue, je te l'ai dit. Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. »

Hiei l'embrassa encore et descendit le long du corps de Kurama. Il écarta les jambes de Kurama et posa des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses. C'était tout bonnement incroyable, la peau du kistuné était toujours douce, quelque soit l'endroit. Hiei lécha deux de ses doigts en en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Kurama.

Le corps du yohko se contracta immédiatement.

Hiei bougea légèrement son doigt et Kurama gémit.

« Ca va ? demanda le jaganshi.

-Ca va. Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Hiei bougea à nouveau et Kurama étouffa à nouveau un cri.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Kurama était de plus en plus nerveux. Hiei retira son doigt.

« On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, amour. »

Kurama avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Tout allait bien jusque là. Il s'était senti parfaitement en accord avec son corps. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il désirait passionnément que Hiei le pénètre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir négativement.

Il se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, murmura t-il. »

Hiei remonta vers lui, écarta les mains et l'embrassa.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. »

Kurama inversa leurs positions. C'était injuste de laisser Hiei lui donner du plaisir sans qu'il n'en reçoive un peu lui aussi.

Hiei laissa Kurama déposer des baisers sur son corps. Et le yohko caressa doucement son sexe de la main et descendit le long du torse. Hiei comprit que son amour voulait lui rendre la pareille. Sauf que… Kurama tremblait.

Le jaganshi s'écarta, passant sa main entre les cheveux rouges, les serrant pour lui relever la tête.

« Mais…, chuchota Kurama. Je veux…

-Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, amour. Tu le fais si tu en as envie. Et là, tu n'en as pas envie du tout. »

Hiei reprit sa place au dessus de Kurama, s'asseyant au dessus du yohko.

« On va faire autrement. »

Il l'embrassa, ravivant le désir du yohko par ses baisers et ses caresses.

Sous le regard de Kurama, il lécha ses doigts et se prépara lui-même.

Puis sans laissé au kistuné le temps de réagir, il dirigea le sexe de Kurama dans son intimité.

Kurama eut un mouvement de surprise en sentant la chaleur soudaine et étroite qui entourait son membre. Il vit Hiei se mordre légèrement les lèvres. Et tout de suite, le jaganshi se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Tout va bien. Je maîtrise, dit le petit démon avec un sourire. »

Ce fut très lent au début, intensément tendre, Hiei ne se lassant pas de se pencher pour voler quelques baisers à son amant. Les mains de Kurama caressaient le torse de Hiei et se posèrent sur le sexe du jaganshi quand le rythme se fit plus rapide.

Ils vinrent tous les deux. Et Hiei se laissa tomber sur Kurama. Il s'écarta au bout d'un moment et s'allongea à côté du yohko.

Kurama se tourna et vint se blottir contre Hiei.

« Je t'aime, dit le jaganshi.

-Moi aussi. »

Hiei eut un petit rire.

« Je prendrais bien une bonne douche…

-Hum… Moi aussi. »

Mais Kurama était déjà en train de s'endormir. Et Hiei ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Et il finit par trouver le sommeil rapidement.

-----

Le soleil filtrait légèrement à travers les rideaux. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Hiei tendit la main et ne rencontra que la vide. Il se releva en sursaut. Où était Kurama ?

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour savoir que l'appartement était vide.

Hiei se mordit les lèvres. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à Kurama ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été un peu trop vite, lui sautant dessus dès le premier jour ?

Il avait pourtant fait très attention à faire passer le plaisir de Kurama avant le sien.

Hiei maugréa en ne trouvant pas ses vêtements. Il s'habilla en se servant dans l'armoire de Kurama.

Il devait le retrouver, s'excuser même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Avait-il rappelé Yuronué ? S'était-il comporté comme ça ?

Il sauta par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes après que le jaganshi ait disparu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un kistuné souriant.

Kurama avança doucement, déposa ses provisions sur la table de la cuisine. Ca lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne pensait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinerait pour Hiei mais il avait vraiment envie que ce petit déjeuner soit spécial avec tout les plats préférés de son amant. Amant, le mot sonnait à la fois bizarrement et… Kurama rougit au souvenir de la nuit passée. Il avait eu peur certaines fois. Et Hiei l'avait bien compris. Maintenant, il avait vraiment envie de se donner entièrement comme son amant l'avait fait. Il avait lui aussi envie de découvrir cette sensation.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, regarder Hiei dormir, c'était un plaisir dont il ne lasserait pas de sitôt. Sauf que le lit était vide, les draps s'envolaient légèrement avec la brise entrant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que son inexpérience avait agacé Hiei ? Il avait pourtant essayé de bien faire mais ça avait du être décevant pour le jaganshi, habitué à des partenaires expérimentés.

Kurama sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il fit demi tour et sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement.

-----

La fête de la veille avait donné à l'appartement de Yusuke un air dévasté d'après guerre. Des bouteilles traînaient sur le sol, des plats de nourriture étaient posés un peu n'importe où. Ainsi que quelques yohkais et humains, dormant profondément dans des endroits plus qu'inattendus. Ainsi, Zin était perché sur une étagère, Tohya sur la table de la cuisine, Tchuh et Linku avaient quand à eux, squatté le canapé. Atsuko et Shizuru étaient inclinées l'une vers l'autre le dos collé à un mur, toutes deux tenant encore une bouteille en main. Kuwabara était lui, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil et dormait comme un bienheureux. Ce sommeil si béat était sans doute le fait de Yukina qui était assise sur ses genoux et dont le corps était appuyé sur le torse de jeune homme.

Kurama poussa la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper.

« Yusuke ? Yusuke ? cria t-il. »

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'un « aie » nonchalant. Zin, surpris, venait de tomber de son perchoir.

Tous se réveillèrent brusquement sauf Shizuru et Atsuko qui continuèrent à cuver.

Yusuke sortit de sa chambre, juste vêtu d'un pantalon et torse nu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il, la voix embrumé de sommeil.

-Hiei a disparu.

-Encore ? »

La fenêtre fut ouverte violemment.

« Yusuke ! T'as pas vu… »

Hiei s'arrêta et regarda Kurama avec soulagement. Il avança vers lui avec précaution. Si Kurama voulait l'éviter, il pourrait le faire. Mais Kurama n'esquiva pas quand la main de Hiei se referma sur la sienne.

Un petit cri de surprise s'éleva dans la pièce. Yukina venait de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait sur les genoux de Kuwabara et s'était levée en rougissant.

Yusuke eut un sourire. C'était bien la première fois que la fille des glaces manifestait un peu d'embarras, finalement, à force de persévérance, Kuwabara arriverait bien à lui faire partager ses sentiments. S'il survivait assez longtemps vu le regard meurtrier que Hiei posait sur le grand rouquin.

Kurama se pencha et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Hiei. Tout de suite, le regard de celui-ci quitta Kuwabara et s'adoucit considérablement. Il sourit au yohko et acquiesça.

« Bon sang ! dit Kuwabara. Vous comptez venir foutre le bordel comme ça souvent ?

-Tu veux mourir ?demanda Hiei. »

En réponse à cette menace, il y eut un remue-ménage considérable venant de la salle de bains. Shishiwakamaru venait de se réveiller en sursaut et avait malencontreusement activé le jet de la douche. Comme Suzuki dormait dans la baignoire, il eut droit à un réveil on ne peut plus stimulant.

Alors que tous le monde se ruait vers la salle d'eau pour voir ce qui se passait, Kurama et Hiei en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement par la fenêtre.

-----

Hiei s'arrêta sur une branche d'arbre et fut vite rejoint par Kurama.

Le jaganshi caressa doucement la joue du yohko.

« Si je fais quelque chose qui te blesse, promets moi de me le dire, demanda Hiei.

-Tu ne feras jamais rien qui…

-Je ne m'en rendrais peut-être pas compte alors dis-le moi, ok ?

-Oui. Pareil pour toi.

-Ca marche. »

Kurama se pencha en avant. Hiei le regarda faire avec un sourire. Le yohko posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative et le jaganshi le laissa faire, lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire. Kurama finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres et par glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Hiei tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son amour.

Kurama mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna.

« On va déjeuner maintenant ? demanda t-il.

-Juste une chose avant.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, amour. »

Kurama eut un sourire.

« Moi aussi.

-Alors… Dis-le. »

Kurama se pencha et chuchota quelque mots à l'oreille de Hiei qui sourit.

**Fin.**

Ca y'est, c'est fini ! C'était long quand même ! Bon, j'espères que ça vous a plu.

Ma prochaine fic ne sera pas avant un petit moment même si le premier chapitre est déjà écrit (ce serait pas très sympa de le poster et après de vous faire attendre trois siècles pour la suite) mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de la continuer, j'ai trop de travail (argh, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hiei : Fermes ta gueule et bosse ! Ca nous fera des vacances !)

En attendant, la fic sur X continue (à un rythme super lent mais je fais ce que je peux…)

Voilà, merci beaucoup à vous tous qui avez pris le temps de me dire ce que vous pensiez de ma fanfic et qui m'avez encouragé.

A bientôt…

Hiei : Hé ! Attends deux minutes ! Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapitre à la con ?

k26 : C'est à quel propos ?

Hiei : Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis uke ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

k26 : Bah, ça change, non ?

Kurama : Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi je peux pas être le seme de temps en temps ?

Hiei : Parce qu'avec ta tronche de fille, c'est plus logique que tu sois uke !

Kurama : Tu sais c'que j'te dis avec ma tronche de fille !

Hiei : Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Kurama (regarde autour de lui) : … J'y crois pas !

Hiei (regarde aussi autour de lui) : … Le putain d'enfoiré ! Il en a profité pour se barrer !

k26 (dans une galaxie lointaine, très très lointaine) : Niark, niark, niark, y m'auront pas !

Bon, j'arrête là. A bientôt donc pour une nouvelle fanfic. Mais ce sera quand même pas pour tout de suite. Bisous et merci à tous !

Ah, avant que j'oublie, non, je n'ai pas msn, je ne sais même pas comment ça marche (je sais, je suis un gros nul informatique). Peut-être qu'un jour, le dieu des ordinateurs se penchera sur mon cas et se dira que non, vraiment, y peut pas faire grand chose…

A plus.

kaneda26.


End file.
